MILF X STUD
by FanficThinker
Summary: Since the beginning of time there were countless words used to describe a woman who had a mysterious aura of mature and sexy. But none of them got as close as the mighty and Wonderful...Milf. Behold! When a Milf and a Young stud of choice will intereact and eventually...Well you know ;) (Cant make a Summary better then this)
1. The Introduction

**A\N: Hey! I felt like making another thing! But It's just to gather out ideas instead of going crazy and making short and not so good chapters. You guys deserve better.**

* * *

Since the beginning of time there were countless words used to describe a woman who had a mysterious aura of mature and sexy. But none of them got as close as the mighty and Wonderful...Milf.

In other words? Mothers. I. would. love. to. Fuck!

But what is a Milf anyway?

MILF are a plenitude of women with children who have men that want to have sexual intercourse with her. The term is also sometimes used to describe women above a certain age who are not mothers themselves, but are deemed to be sexually attractive.

Thicc,Phat,Dummy thick are just one of the belts these ladies usually have. Most of them not sexually satisfied by their husbands who are either working all the time or having a secret affair,which ends up in making them go for their favorite target to let out some steam

….Studs. Young and energetic boys are what I mean.

So then I thought,what if I picked a random cartoon Milf and then put her up with one young male character? Make a way for them to meet up and have sexual intercourse with each other in the sexy moment where a thick older woman has a good time with a more full of youth young man.

_**STEP 1: Choose a Milf who has thicc proportions and if she is not thicc enough just make her thicc.**_

_**STEP 2: You can choose if she is still Married,Divorced or a Widow.**_

_**STEP 3: Choose a male cartoon character between 14 or 18 years old be it a virgin or not,your choice.**_

_**STEP 4: Make a scenario with good enough details in how they end up meeting each other and how they will fuck as well.**_

* * *

_**Question 1: What if the female character that i want to choose is a teenager and not a Milf?**_

_**Answer: Well just make her one then...make her have a big ass and big tits. I don't care who you Milfinate as long as she is hot and thick as milfs should be.**_

_**Question 2: I want to use a male character but he is an adult now what?**_

_**Answer: Is ok to edit their age if you want a male who is way older,but respect the age or else it won't be a young stud for the Milf.**_

_**Question 3: Does anything go?**_

_**Answer: Well...No weird fetishes such as Fart,scat,vore,diaper,blood or whatever other fetish that is way to...ABNORMAL! Will be ignored and soon deleted so remember to think wisely.**_

_**Question 4: Can I choose ANY GIRL?**_

**_Answer: Only Cartoon Characters please,I like them better. Not that i never saw anime or games before but i'm more comfortable in the Cartoon world._**

**_Question 5: Can i choose two different characters from different franchises?_**

**_Answer: Of course! That is the best part._**


	2. Super Wish

**A\N: Man i use to love Timmy Turner and his fairies but the show ended up going to hell with the amount of cancelations and comebacks,some characters started dissapearing or the development went to hell. Real shame really.**

Timmy Turner was a fourteen year old teen who lived like every boy his age,although he had a big secret kept from most people in his life...mostly humans. He actually had fairly Oddparents! Who would realize most of his wishes as long as they didnt break the rules,which was not enough for them to end horribly bad later and make some big trouble,but now Timmy was past the wishes of childish nature and wanted something a bit more...adult.

* * *

***Turners Residence- Afternoon***

Sitting down on his bed the pink hat user was talking to a flying green haired fairy know as Cosmo;

"I don't know Timmy,this wish seems like it would make Wanda really angry at me" The green haired fairy said.

"Cmon Cosmo,I really need this man. There is no other way i can make girls like me withouth breaking the rules of that stupid Rule book. I'm already skinny and average everything!" Timmy said pleading with his hands.

"Well…..ok i don't see why not"

Raising his wand up as it glows a bright yellow color it then Poofs a magical cloud of magic as the wish Timmy made is being realized,the moanings being released from the teen being the sign.

Ten minutes Later Wanda the thicc shortstack fairy who was having a relaxing time was now coming back to the house.

She stretches showing how tight her clothes are " Hmmn nothing better than coming back home after a good time. Oof! But these pants are getting tighter maybe they srinked or something,now where are the boys?"

There was no one at sight as far as she could see,but then suddenly...Wanda starts hearing moanings coming from the bathroom door; Curious she decided to take a look at it.

"Timmy? Is that you? Are you ok? Did you ate one of Cosmo's horrible sandwiches?"

Wanda puts her hand in the door knob and slowly opens the bathroom door,however as she enters it,a view of Timmy without his pants and undies is the first thing she sees.

"AHHH! Wanda" Timmy screamed.

"Ahh! W...What the fuck!?"

The pink haired fairy saw that Timmy genitals had grown far from normal size,right now if you could describe it with words...thick and big,pulsing and twitching pieces of meat and balls the size of...they were really full...like oranges.

"TIMMY! D...Did you ask Cosmo for this wish!?" She asked starting to get mad.

"W-Wait" He tries to cover himself with both hands but not so successful "T-This was...w-well"

The boy just sighs in defeat having no idea how to lie his way out of this.

"Yeah...i wished for a super cock that could get me any girl i wanted"

"Why would you ask for something like that!? What about being true to yourself & all that random bull crap that people are supposed to do!?"

Timmy just shrugs. Wanda sighs as she then uses her wand to make his genitals back to normal, only for it to just make a small fart noise and stop glowing.

"Oh no... I can't turn it back to normal."

"Oh yeah maybe because its a 'Super' Cock and you know how things like that are hard to get rid of" Timmy said with a smile.

Wanda just closes her eyes and starts rubbing her temples seeing that this day is back to a stressful one.

"Ok...maybe we can try something el-hey! Why are you jerking off?"

She asks seeing that Timmy suddenly started masturbating right there and now with no shame.

"Since the wish was made I am feeling extremely horny! But no matter how much I jerk off it won't go away,I think my hands are not enough to make me cum...can you help me?" He makes a puppy face.

"Ugh...Fine. But don't get any ideas,I'm just gonna stroke it several times,who knows how much that thing can last''

The shortstack fairy slowly grabs his penis making the teen moan by having Wanda soft hands around his shaft. The thicc female started rubbing her hands around his erect penis, but since it was so big it ends up getting underneath her shirt & between her boobs by accident.

"Crap! Alright, let me just lightly-"

Then his dick rips the front of her shirt off to reveal her big bouncy breasts

"Oh shit! Wanda i knew your tits were big but when you suddenly changed yourself to a sexier figure that day I KNEW! I would love seeing this" Timmy said happily.

"I-I didn't do this for you Timmy,this was just an accident. Your dick is stronger than I thought" She said, looking at it deeply.

"I don't mind if you suddenly decide to use your big ol booty instead of tits then''

"I am not having sex with you! I'm just trying to make your dick not so damn big."

Wanda then starts to take off her tight black pants revealing her squishy and bubbly Phat bum. Timmy stares at it awestruck,never has he got the luck to see Wanda sexy booty like that before,fairy ass...one heck of an ass.

"Whoa…" He was impressed

"J-just hurry and cum quickly ok?"

Blushing a bit Wanda inserts her ass cheek between Timmy super cock. The latter moaned loudly feeling his member getting pressed by those meaty walks.

"Ahhnn! Ooohh~ W-Wanda" He grunts in pleasure and she didn't even start moving yet.

Wanda tries moving up & down as slowly as she could. But Timmy had other plans in his mind,as he grabs her by the hips and lifts her up.

"Timmy, what the fuck are you-"

But before she could continue, Timmy pulls her down & slams his dick into her tight pussy, visibly seeing a bulge because of his thick dick.

"UNGM!" Wanda screamed by what just happened.

"Ooooohhh yeahhh! Fuck! Wanda your pussy is too tight!"

"T-Timmy! You m-moron,what are you doing?" Wanda gritted her teeth.

"Im sorry Wanda but i had no control over me,i wanted to fuck pussy again. I lost my virginity to a girl like Tootie because i didn't want to be the only virgin at school,sure she is not that ugly anymore but i like THICK GIRLS!" Timmy said thrusting his hips meanwhile had a wide grin.

The shortstack Fairy could feel how his long and meaty member was pummeling her insides,she knew one day this would happen. Timmyy was just too perverted to never attempt something like this,maybe it was her fault for not using her magic to look more like some ridiculous body that no one would find attractive,now there she was,naked and being humped by her godchild super cock.

'S-Shit! This is starting to feel good,i can't...enjoy this but ughn! T-Timmy!' Wanda thought, holding her moans.

Timmy was loving how it felt to have a huge penis,bigger than most guys and now? Fucking a pussy that was from a sexy magical being like Wanda. He always wanted to fuck her,such big booty and tits like her,her walls pressing and tightning the grip on his shaft.

'I wonder if my super cock can get Wanda pregnant' Timmy smirked at the idea.

But everything that is good does not last forever,the moment the teen started to feel that the Fairy pussy of Wanda was going to make him cum,someone was knocking at the bedroom door. A familiar voice was heard which soon made the both of them gasp in surprise and fear.

"Timmy! It's lunch time already"

His mom was the one talking,and slowly opening the door to his room. The boy didnt know what to do,the suspense was so big he even stopped fucking Wanda,the fairy in question only looked at him with a expression and said…

"Sorry sport" Wanda said knowing what she had to do.

"W-Wait! I'm about to"

And just like that she poofs away not wanting her existence to be revealed to the human,however when she did that Timmy was already about to have an orgasm that was building up and ready to explode.

"Hnnnggg...n-no!"

The door was then opened...

As soon walks in, she gets blasted in the face & body by her son's semen erupting out of his shaft. It was like some kind of geyser. Soon, his super cock squirts one more drop of cum onto her face. Though even after such a blast had occurred he was still very hard.

"Shit..." Timmy thought.

The sexy and curvaceous Milf who had the sexiest body in the neighborhood slowly brings her hands to her face and whips off the stick white liquid from it. Her whole torso and a little bit of her long legs had been blasted away but what seemed to be her son sexual fluids from his dick,at first she was in a state of shock as the brain is still rebooting to try and understand what just happened.

"W-What?"

Then she squinted her eyes to see the bathroom door opened showing her son in the toilet seat and completely pantless with a mighty erection…...Her son has a huge penis? And….he just came like a cannon that just hitted her like that?

"I...I can explain? 'Shit! I came hard like a wrecking ball...it felt so good but now I'm fucked' Timmy said embarrassed.

"No! No more Internet Timmy" She said angry.

"Eep!" Timmy was scared.

"What am I gonna do with you? Ugh always doing a huge mess all over your room. When will you learn?"

She was covered in her own son sperm who came flying like a damn water shotgun. At first she felt embarrassed and shocked at such a thing happening,there was no way her son cock could be that huge.

Even her husband and other partners she had in the past didn't even come close to the length and width of that phallus that had assaulted her body with its fluids...but then she started feeling a bit dizzy after a few seconds,a warm started flowing through the body.

'W-What is this feeling?'

Timmy's mom could feel her nipples getting harder,an itch increasing between her legs which forces her to cross it.

'S-Shit...its been so long since i actually had an actual satiesfigying sex session,my husband just cant do it for me anymore. I love him but….God his cock is just not like THIS! My son...my son cock smell is so strong it is making me go...Ughnnn!'

"Please! Dont tell dad or ground me for years to come Mom! It was an accident" Timmy pleaded.

His mom tries to control herself for a few seconds before talking "Timmy...what you did was...a natural process that all young man goes through in life even if yours was a bit *ahem* massive '' She bits her lower lip "B-But seeing that you're still in this condition i suppose that as your mother is within my obligations to help you out" She said sweating,starting to lose control.

"Awhn...thanks a lot m-wait...what?" Timmy eyes bulged out when he heard that.

"I am going to help you with your abnormal erection!" She said this time with more energy.

The teen was shocked to hear those words coming from his mother's mouth,was she actually saying that ? Did she really mean it? Well...its not like he never fantasized about his mom hourglass like figure...he knew it was a bad thought,it was incest after all and supposesly wrong but...DAMN! Who can say no to a body that looks like that? Big bouncy breasts,long beautiful legs,narrow hips,big booty cheeks. The sinful pleasure that he had shamefully masturbated too before today's dream...was this actually going to happen now?

The beautiful Mrs turner then starts to take her clothes off,since they were covered in sticky white cum from her son's recent orgasm. The boy gasps in surprise seeing his mom's sexy naked figure in its natural and well maintained sexyness.

"Mom?" He starts.

"How about you get off the toilet and move to bed Timmy? Mommy will show you how grown up ladies can help out their man to release all their stress" She said that with a smirking of hidden lewd thoughts.

Still a bit struck by all this he gets up and goes to sit on the edge of the bed. Timmy's Mom then bends down a bit showing her bra holding up her beautiful melon like tits as her hand goes to his penis,the touch made him moan like he was still a virgin.

"This...you have a long puberty struck here Timmy" She said stroking it a bit with her soft hands.

"Uh...Thanks?"

His mom kept on stroking that big member in her hands feeling how warm and twitchy it was,but eventually she would have to do more than that so she licked the tip of his member.

'Yowza!" He moaned in delight

"Hmmm..tasty,i can have a lot of fun with this. I hope I still know how to do a fine blowjob" She said licking her lips.

"Uh...Thanks?"

His mom kept on stroking that big member in her hands feeling how warm and twitchy it was,frankly...she felt like this was the one thing her days were missing, but eventually she would have to do more than that so she licked the tip of his member.

"Ahn!"

The tip of his phallus was then slowly being put in her was surprised to see how his mom was able to fit almost half of his meat into her throat. His loud moans of pleasure as the warm from her wet mouth filled in was all he could utter

'Hmmm~ Still got it!' She thought she loved it.

"Ooh! OOOOHH! M-Mom!" Timmy moans.

'His cock tastes so good,the smell is so strong it is making me really wet. I can't believe i came this far,but no going back now'

then summons every ounce of her sluttyness for the job,if she was really going to suck her own son cock then damn it! It was going to be a serious one. With a mighty effort she starts to shove down more of his cock...slowly of course,then going right back up leaving a trail of her saliva,a lipstick mark showing where she was able to put the cock in her throat.

Licking her lips in delight from that she went back at it,bobbing her head up and down sucking off that huge dick,the moans from her son filling her ears were like music. The sound of a young man enjoying what she was doing to him,such an energetic big dicked teen and on her own house? Such a big cock right there and she never noticed?

Ten seconds...was it took for her to then starts giving a blowjob so fast it was like Timmy's mom was in a trance,frantically sucking on his super cock like it was covered in fresh cream

"Ahhn! Ahhhhhhh! M-Mom wait! You're going too fast! Oooh god so-soo goooood!" Timmy grit his teeth and clenched the bedsheets in a fistful.

The boy had no idea how slutty his mom was actually capable of,his super dick was supposed to make any teenage girl who had a bit of sexual experience think twice before doing anything but her? This woman had HUNGER for a big cock,and his member had somewhat awakened the beast,now he had to deal with her.

Her mouth was warm,her sucking powerful,and his balls were being caressed by skillful hands. Even though he had just cummed not so long ago,even though his dick was 'Super' This...Milf! She was getting through him.

"Hmmhhmpn~" She moaned in delight before stopping the sucking "Ohhh Timmy...you resisted this? Im impressed honey,perhaps you can handle even more of my arsenal"

The sexy mature woman undoes her bra letting her bouncy big titties flop out of their prison,showing her hard nipples and her squishy skin. Timmy eyes glow in anticipation,real big boobs ? He always wanted to have those in his hands,to grope and feel it just right.

"Now give me another one of those blasts honey"

But she had other plans in mind besides letting him touch her boobs,instead she used those puppies to squeeze them around his shaft in the prison of soft milf breast. First she just waited for him to feel what just happened,then started moving them up and down in a pace between slow and fast besides the constant licking at the tip of his penis.

"Man, your dick is quite stubborn. It just doesn't want to cum all over me yet. If this keeps up, I'll have to put it in me & risk getting pregnant to get all of that cream out of you"

"OHHHH SHIT!" Timmy moaned,now feeling the mighty prowess of a titfuck.

Poor boy had tried his best to resist the blowjob of a lifetime but now? Resisting a titfuck while getting your dick slurped ? Nope! That was impossible,his balls clenched up and his dick was twitching like crazy...it was time.

"Yes...here it comes" smirked

"IM CUMMINGGGG!" Timmy screamed.

The sexy milf decides to put her mouth as deep as possible on his dick,and when Timmy unleashed a powerful shot after shot from his sperm account,she could feel it. Her mouth was quickly filled,her cheeks puffed,desperately trying to swallow as much as possible of his cream bomb that could fit in her stomach but unfortunately,some would come out and fell out from her mouth,truth be told it felt like his orgasm had the power of four grown man busting a nut after a week without jerking off.

When she coulndt swallow anymore without gagging for air she removed herself from his member which still let out one final shot that covered her chest in the warm sticky dessert she just had the pleasure to swallow lots of it. The big dicked boy was breathing heavily after shooting another blast like that for the second time,but that was not the end of it,oh no...it's just starting

"Oh my god...ahnn that was a lot...i think that was it"

Or so he thought…

"How in the world are you still erect!?" She said in surprise but smiling bunches.

"What?!"

Indeed,Timmy cock was still hard as a rock even after what he just expelled from his member. His super cock was not gonna lose that easily,the sexy milf saw a chance of having a really good time with a penis that could keep up.

"Looks like in gonna have to work harder to help you out Timmy" She smirked ready for it.

"C-Can we take a break?" He said a bit scared at how much he needed to cum before either his dick got tired or his horny mom.

"Nonsense honey,you're still so hard I think your ready for the best part"

Saying that she quickly got in the bed and positioned her body,face down and ass up,ready for a doggystyle fun time. She wiggle her perfect ass and wet pussy for Timmy to see,needless to say that view was more than enough for him to forget about any preoccupation.

"Ohhhh shit! Hell yeah"

Standing up he random towards her Booty and have the best time ever. Squeezing it on his hands like dough,it smelled so good too it almost made him chomp on it.

"I'm sure you want to have a great time sweety. So do mommy a favor and stick that son of a bitch inside my pussy" She said now horny and impatient.

'Ohhhhhh shit...O-oK here we go"

The moment Timmy Turner slowly inserted his huge magical dick inside his own mother pussy,both sides felt like a lightning Bolt just hit them right there on the spot. All the sexual energy was now free and ready to go wild with the only though of having sex and the restrains be damned.

* * *

***Doggystyle (Face down) position***

With newfound determination and energy Timmy started moving his hips as fast as possible his small frame allowed, her pussy was warm and tight like it was showing how long it had been for her. His mom would bite the Pillow feeling her son huge dong humping the heck out of her,every thrusting felt strong and pleasurable,bigger than his father but also full of a mysterious amount of stamina.

"AHHH! TIMMY!~ FUCK ME MORE!"

"DAMN MOM! Your so fucking tight" He said slapping her ass.

"AHNN! YEAH SLAP IT"

* * *

Moanings filled the room just as much as the sound of hand slapping ass.

***Missionary position***

layed down on the bed filling out most of the space,spreading her legs for his little boy to jump on and stick it in. Her lewd smile inviting him just as much as her pussy pink lips,of course he went and did just that,putting his whole length to the hilt in the hole making his mom Yelp in pleasure of that rod inside once more.

Timmy this time was not only moving his hips to freneticay fucking her but also shoving his face on the beautiful boobs of jiggly proportions. He licked and sucked them like a baby,the soft textura of mature tits like that had no equal, it made him drooling, it made him even hornier.

The bed would shake from all the movement,his mom was sweating as much as him,her eyes almost going to the back of her head. That cock was dominaria her,making her feel like an a Mateus and she couldn have that.

"Ohhhh Timmy! I love how your so wild"

"You boobs and pussy are the best mom! "

* * *

***Reverse cowgirl position***

Next it was time to take charge,the teen was in the bed laying down while He could only see the big perfect ass of his mom raising up showing its sexy glory before it came down on his cock with a BAMM!

"AGHNNN!" Timmy moaned way louder now.

She smiled with a devilish glow to her face. Her pussy was now stretched and use to his member after all that plowing,it was time for her to show him she can keep up too.

Timmy could only stand there and watch as her mom big Bum started moving at super speed. It was so fast that you could see after images of her thicc booty moving around all over the place,pummeling his super cock in her pussy in and out like it was nothing.

It was just such an amazing fear, such a big amount of pleasure and straining put to both of them,Timmy was in a state where he could not moan or move his hands. He just stayed there watching and feeling his mom's sexual prowess falling down on him.

Until….

"I...IM CUMMING!" Timmy shouted with years in his eyes now feeling the sensitivity and cum building up.

Every sex position Timmy and his mom would try was intense and sweaty. She would make her son cum tiver of sperm.

Shot after shot! after shot! after shot! after shot! after shot! after shot! after shot! after shot!

No matter how hard he came,it never lost its thickness,warmth or sticky feel to it. Before they noticed...it was over.

The room was trashed ,they were on the bed naked,Timmy cock finally flacid after the marathon of cumming and his mom was smiling a lot while breathing heavily.

"Mom?" Timmy asked.

"Y...Yes sweety?" She asked in a daze.

"I can't feel my body...maybe this was a bit too much" He smirked,body trembling and all.

"You came buckets inside of me honey" She rubbed her Belly "I think after what You! It will be a few minutes so I can feel my legs again" She smiled.

"Oh man...do you think dad will realize it was me if you get pregnant?"

" Nah! Your father is too nave and silly for that. I just tell him its his and he buy it if I play my cards right" She laughed

"Thanks for helping me mom. I thought my boner would never go away"

"Anytime sweety...anytime"

They cuddle together in bed enjoying each other company after their steam hot and sweaty incestous sex .

Meanwhile Wanda finally found Cosmo and was really furioso with him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She shouted.

"I'm sorry! B-But it was not against the rules so…" He tried to defend himself.

"You thought giving a horny teenage boy a super cock was a smart idea? That's it Cosmo! No sex time for you for the next fucking year"

Wanda said showing her perfect booty campeã in her black pants before poofing away.

"NOOOOOOOOO! My hot ass wide!" Cosmo said in defeat and blue balled.

* * *

_Shout out to __Axelex:_** I am happy you gave so many ideas,but you also need to give me some plot,some story! Of what is going to happen or else all i have are pairings you want to see and no idea of what is suppose to happen. Next time give me some summary ok?**

_Shout out to zero:_**Yes you can do crossovers like what you mentioned,i thought i made clear that ALL milfs as long as they are from cartoons are able to be here. That means movie milf cartoons as well...ALSO! You need to type your ideas with more perfection,there are some errors and is a bit hard to understand what you really mean ok? Try to be a bit more organized and made things clear,but i understood the second one.**


	3. Cleaning Her house 'Real' Good

**A\N: I like classic Milfs and Peg Pete is one of those classic furry mothers with nice hips. Still remember some of the Goof Troop show and the movies,what a nostalgic era.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning like all the others,a sixteen year old teenager known as Max Goof was having a good time home alone with no cares in the world,perfect to laze around...or so he thought.

Because right now he was helping someone clean their house,who would make you work for someone else on a free day you ask? Oh no one special...Just the most gorgeous woman in the neighborhood.

'Man why am I working on a school free day?' Max thought.

"Thanks again for helping me clean around the house Maxie"

And there was the whole reason he was there,Max could still remember when she came to his house asking for some help to clean her house since she was alone and it was too much work for one person. She didn't even have to offer payment for him to agree,asking a quick peek inside the value of cleavage from her big bouncy boobs was enough to get him going.

"A-Anytime Mrs.P" He said a bit nervous.

She was the Source of most of Max's sexual fantasie everyday. He went to sleep,that woman was just so breathtaking. Every bit of her body was sexy and flawless in his opinion and if anyone disagreed with him Ohhh boy,he would get in trouble for that.

Sometimes he would take peeks at her big butt when she was cleaning,he knew that could backfire but...it was just so perfect. That bootylicious ass on those white tight fitting pants that could show him the glorious shape of her butt and out line was impossible to ignore.

The moment where she would bend over were the best parts,it was when the full vision of her thicc booty was at its peak. He always wondered if he would manage to one day get a girlfriend as thicc as Peg Pete,it would surely make his day and more.

There was a moment where she accident all dropped a box filled with...old things probably. Peg Bender over to grab it really...slowly and when at it she would for some reason shake her rump while humming.

'Shiiiiiiit! That's hot ' Max thought trying to control his raging erection.

What Max had no idea is that she was doing that at purpose. Peg had noticed how he kept looking at her body like she had no idea of it,but she wasn't mad,instead she was more surprised to see a huge bulge forming on his pants at one point when she had bends over to grab something.

'Oh my...someone is packing heat'

Smiling with desire and curiosity,the woman had started to tease the young man with her body making it all seen like it was 'accidental' only to see how long he would last,how hard he would be. But after ten minutes she got tired,being alone for the next two hours was all Peg needed for her plan to take fruit.

"Max honey,can you come with me upstairs? My room needs a lot of cleaning and I could use the extra pair of hands.

"S-Sure,i can do that no problem"

"Thanks Max"

* * *

The two of them go upstairs towards Peg room,the latter putting an extra swing on her hips as she slowly went step by step which was for sure making Max sweat buckets at how tempting her thickness was. Once there he stared at the place,but it was soon met with confusion,the place seemed to be spotless and not a speck of dust was left to see.

"Are you sure this place needs to be clean"

Peg closes the door with a swing from her hips making Max look behind in reflex only to see the sexy woman put one hand around his neck,and the other around his waist. The scent of her perfume getting stronger and Peg's face real close.

"W-What?" He said surprised.

"You have grown to be a very handsome young man Max. It feels like yesterday you were just a little boy,but now look at you,all grown" She said looking at his crotch for a second.

"Mrs.P? W-What are you doing?"

Letting go of him she just puts her hands in her hips and gives him a lewd expression.

"I am just giving you what you wanted Max,you think i didnt notice how fierce your stare was at my ass?

If the young man's heart was not racing when this milf suddenly touched him,it was sure racing now. She knew he was ogling at her body and now? ...What was she going to do with him?

"Calm down boy,i won't call you a depraved pervert and call the cops if that's what you think" She said laughing at the idea.

"Oh?" He was a bit relieved

"However! What you did deserves a little bit of a punishment" She told him pointing her finger "Your going to give me your virginity"

"Oh thats al-WAIT WHAT?!" He asked really shocked.

"You heard me. A young man like you staring at my sexy body with your lascivious desire,showing a bulge like that with no shame" She points at his boner "I need a little compensation for you working me up so much"

"T-This is a joke right? What about your husband?" Max still asked.

"You mean the man who has no time or energy for his beautiful wife? Cmon Max,Pete is just a gat fool" Peg said with a disappointing sigh.

"W-What is this about anyway?"

"Cmon Maxie...this can be our little secret,no one needs to know. I can teach you all the things you want,talk to each other about anything'' She teased.

"But...This? Doesn't it feel wrong?"

"Are you telling me you don't want to have a fun time with me?" Peg winked.

"I didn't said that" He quickly told her.

"Then don't hold back,I also want this you know? Or would you prefer to see me beg?" Peg smirked.

Max thought how a situation escalated to this length,she wanted him for real? How lucky was that? How bad would end up? But then again wanting to ask for something.

"What do you want to do Max?" She asked again.

Her voice filled his mind with so many ideas,but what first came to mind was...

"C-Can we kiss?" He asked a bit embarrassed.

Peg just took a moment to stare at him in surprise about that question but soon smirks with a seductive vibe.

"Well Maxie,color me surprised for that Haha. I thought for sure you were going to ask to touch my breasts or give you head right away"

She said that bluntly which made Max blush harder at the thought of actually asking that from her,it just felt unreal.

"But you know…"

She then cups his face with both her hands,licking her lips like the Milf was about to eat him up.

"It's not like I never thought about kissing the shit out of this cute face before"

Before he could process what she just said,Max's face was attacked by her luscious lips. Peg kissed him softly at first,wrestling against his somewhat experienced tongue,but it was obvious how big the difference was,even more when the milf speeds up the pace.

He could feel not only the taste of her lips and the wiggling of her tongue,but also how her busty jugs were pressing against the boy chest. The pleasure was so high,so many things happening at once,it felt like his shorts were going to burst because of how hard his dick wanted to get out.

'Oohh my god. She is kissing me,her boobs are so soft Ahhnn! Fuck fuck fuck! Keep it together" Max though trying to stay focused.

Peg enjoyed kissing Max,dominating a young man with her tongue made her feel in control as she would be the one to teach him everything there was to know about sex,make him the perfect man because he already has the perfect cock. She could feel it,rubbing against her crotch,how big would it be when out? She could barely control herself,her nether regions already getting wet.

"Hmmn hmm!~ " She moaned.

With enough kissing done the attractive housewife let go of her studs face seeing his face after all that and smiling in delight at how awestruck he is.

"Was that good enough for you Maxie?" She asked, knowing the answer already.

"W-wow...that was the best kiss I ever had" He said in a daze.

"Ohhhh really? That is really Sweet of you,maybe I should give you even more after this honest compliment" Peg said.

That was just an excuse for her to start removing her sweater which shows the round chest orbs bouncy away from it,being holded in place by the green strapped bra. Max was looking at it,eyes wide as saucers from that beautiful natural motherly boobs.

"Would you do me the favor of undo in my bra Maxie? I suddenly forgot how to do it" Peg joker and turns around showing her back.

"Ahn...s-sure 'OH SNAP! I'm going to undo her bra! I'm really doing it! 😀' Max thought eagerly.

Doing with care like it was going to explode if he didn't do it right, the teen undoes the milf bra releasing her tits to the world as they bounce in freedom, Peg moans at that feeling like she was a teen as well,having a secret time with her man without her parents knowing.

They were so big and glorious,indeed a sight for sore eyes Max would burn in his mind for years to come. He only saw breasts that were perfect in porn vídeos, now there he was,close to see her full boobs view because right now only side boobs for his view.

"Now now Maxie,I think it is time you show me what you're packing before I turn around don't you think?" She said giving a smirk to the boy.

Then he started thinking...would he really undo his pants and show his dick to his best friend's mother? The sexiest semi naked woman right there and now?

'Im sorry man…' He mentally said to his buddy.

Slowly removing his shorts and later underwear Max was a bit embarrassed but also eager so he had to keep going.

"Ok I did it" He simply said.

Peg turns around slowly at purpose. Both of them Gasp in surprise,Max by seeing the perfect shaped and busty boobs now naked ,seeing the pinkish nipples and her fat stomach tone and fit. She saw how big Max truly was and...she was not disappointed,such a long and thick shaft like that on a young boy at the age of sixteen was something to be proud of.

"You just made my day Max" Peg told him with delight.

"Likewise" He said smiling a lot while looking at her bare breasts.

Seeing how he cant stop looking at her chest orbs Peg starts "Don't just stand there gawking Maxie,you know you can touch them"

"R-Really?"

All that was too good to be true but seeing how he got an awesome chance to have one of his fantasies come true Max decided to slowly raise his hands and reach towards those magnificent boobies until...

"Ahn!"

He touched them…and damn they felt just like damn marshmallows on the teens hands,like...it was so soft,could be there kneading them like dough until he got bored. His expression was so priceless he didn't even have any shame left when just going for it and shoving his face right between the valley and starting moving his head left and right to try and get all that scent on him.

"Oohhhnnn you like this Max?" She then hugged his head to get it deeper "Here is a little secret for you. I have exactly thirty seven inches of bust,twenty five inches of waist and a nice forty one point three inches of hips"

Peg pete said revealing her body measurements to Max to hear while shoved in her jugs.

'Wow...No fucking way...she is a godess of sexyness'

Having enough fun with him Peg removes him from her valley and looks deep into his eyes.

"Now just stand here while im having some fun boy"

"W-What?"

Getting face to face with Max Huge black cock she takes a moment to also see how full his balls were,truth be told she was super wet right now. The strong smell of that pulsing and throbbing piece of meat had flipped her switch so hard there was no way she would leave him before getting that thing inside her.

"Try not to blast too fast Maxie"

For starters she does the classic handjob,wrapping her fingers around the shaft and slowly rubbing it up and down,feeling how mighty it was and ohh boy it made her feel all tingly. Her free hand was already caressing his balls because stroking his member was not enough,both hands HAD! To be occupied,the moanings that came out of mouth were so loud and sex fill that one would think he was already having an orgasm.

"Damn these balls look so full,have you been properly jerking off Max? A boy this healthy can't stay so long without one" She asked with a lewd smile.

"F-For some reason they always g-get full quickly after a few hours of sleep,w-when im done" He was trembling with her hands on his dick

"Is that so? Then allow me to help out drain these bad boys"

Peg was very impatient so she just went to do what she used to do best before getting married...swallow a huge cock. Opening her mouth wide and slowly inserting his big rod in her throat managing to get half of it in,beginning them to slurp on it up and down slowly at first of course. The moment Max realized what was happening to him,his face went blank,the brain still processing,and then…..his eyes closed shut,his fist clenched hard on the sheets,his lower lip biting in pleasure.

"Ooooohhhhh!" He moaned in a melody of joy.

'Still got it' Peg thought.

Letting out a trail of saliva when going up she would go for the tip of his cock and suck on it swirling her tongue around in circles,his taste was so vivid and young,it did not stink in a bad way but more of the musk a cock that size deserved.

"Ahhh! Ooohh fuck! you're making me go wild! I-If this keeps up I won't be able to hold for long" He said gritting his teeth.

'Hmm...A little fast for my taste,but that's about it for someone with no experience,i will have fun teaching him a few things' "Hold it a bit more Maxie,if you hold it just a bit more for what i'm going to do,i will take the rest of my clothes for you" She teased him.

"Ahnnnnh...i try" He muttered.

"Good boy"

That was easier said than done actually,when the sexy milf known as Peg Pete cupped her breast the first thing to do was to attack that huge black phallus with her big bouncy tits in a good ol Titfuck. Nothing beats the feeling of a busty handful of chest orbs rubbing their sweaty scent around your wrench,that's for sure.

"Hahaha take this!"

She laughed while squeezing his member on her boobs, rubbing it up and down at a quick pace while taking a few seconds to lick his member some more. Gasping like the world came down on him,Max felt like he was fighting an unwinnable battle. Every second felt like hours in which the poor lad had to hold up his orgasm that was building up on his balls and ready to explode,mighty twenty seconds...was all he managed to do until!

"IM FUCKING CUMMING!" He shouted.

"Here it is!" She said.

The cum wave that comes from his dick is a big and thick SPLASH! Which hits Peg really hard,her whole face and torso is covered by the warm essence of Max bank account,shot after shot hitting her in a pulse of spunk until it stopped.

"Ahhnnnhh….Oh man that was incredible,i didn't know i could cum this much" Max said

Peg was not just with her mouth filled to the brim with his sperm but the places she got hit by his gun were making her look like a snow woman,swallowing the contents after a shock in how much he came she smiles in delight.

"Geez Max,should I take this eruption as a compliment?" Peg told him.

"Hehe...s-sorry,i just felt so good i think i maybe have went overboard"

"Don't apologize...I love it" She gives a lewd smirk.

Max gulps down 'Man she makes me so hard'

"You're still hard after that huh? Good,I will wash myself and then I come back,keep that up until then ok?"

Peg said getting right back up and walking towards the bathroom,her big hips swaying all the while. Max just fell down on the bed after what had just happened,his best friend mom just gave him the best time of his teenage years and more to come,he was supposed to feel bad about this but….there was just no way.

His whole body felt hot and sweaty,removing his shirt was the only piece left until it was fully naked. What he experienced,it was super vivid in his brain and no one would ever make him forget,the sound of water coming from the bathroom meant Peg was now taking a shower in her fully naked figure which he still had to see,his member so hard it felt like it would still be like that for a while.

'My God...how did I even get myself in this? Oh yeah….she wanted my dick' He said rubbing his forehead.

Only a few minutes had passed but for Max it felt like a whole eternity,hearing the sounds Peg would make in the bathroom,thinking about her naked body glistening with water and soap. What she would do or say to him,his member was getting impatient and trembling for attention.

"Kept you waiting?"

Her smooth voice from the Hot as hell housewife was heard,making the teen turn his head like a whiplash. Coming out of the bathroom was the Milf of his wet dreams,completely lacking a towel or anything for cover in the matter,her wonderful naked body there right before his eyes,more sexy and shining then ever,water droplets falling from every inch of her thick body.

"Now...where were we?" She started.

"Uhh…'' He tried talking.

"Oh yeah! I was about to ride you hard"

Giving no time for Max to collect his thoughts,Peg started walking towards him quickly while her hips swinged hypnotically at the boy who only blinked once,before feeling seeing her getting in the bed and crawling her way to him like a sexy animal,breasts swinging and leaving those orbs to his view.

"Oh fuck!" He said surprised and horny.

"I'm sorry Max,but besides not wanting to wait any longer I don't want to test our lcik,so let me just do this my way ok honey?" Peg Pete

Poor horny teen could only automatically nod his head giving her a smile,Peg then quickly got into a position and preparing herself. Her great chest orbs pressing against his face as the latter muffled sounds came out,her hands in the wall and her bootylicious booty right above his big member just ready to fall down in that cave of a pussy.

"Oooohhh Yeah! It's time Max,time for me to have the cock I deserve and you to have your first time with a true woman. It's ok to cum inside sweety,I am always prepared for situations like this"

"Whooooa! Uh...any chance of going slow?" He grinned a bit scared.

"Hahahahahahaha...No" Peg said, kissing his nose.

With one last breath of prep,she went down on it Hard! Putting the whole damn thing inside her like the woman was trying to prove a point that she was able to beat down his size.

"AHHHHHNNHHh!" She moaned loudly.

"HOLY FUCKKKKKK!"

Max screamed grunts of pleasure as Peg pete descended her sexy body on his huge cock like a thunderous Bang! At first all they could do was stay still and let the feeling of shockwaves coursing through their bodies to diminish before any more movements could take form.

'Uuuugh! Damn Max your so big ahnN! I can feel you inside me and it is AWESOME!" Peg gave a wide grin.

"A-And you are making me go nuts" He gasped for air

"Well better get your face and hands busy boy,because i'm the one riding this bull"

Max felt her boobs pressed against his face,they were so soft and big,the guy just went ahead and enjoyed himself,opening his mouth and sucking on her nipples separately and giving enough attention to her deliciousness while the free hands would hold them tight on her ass cheeks,sinking on the plump skin.

Peg moaned at the pleasure she felt by his mouth and hands,but that didn't mean she would just stay still. Getting in the pace of things again the milf went riding on his cock,bouncing up and down feeling its size going in the depths of her pussy and hitting her womb. Trully one heck of a penis that made her feel great,a woman her age having sex with ayoung stud full of energy in her own room while still married. What a sinful joy!

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Yeah! Just like that Max,spank my ass! Lick my boobs! Make me feel like a slut"

"Take this you bitch!" Max said slapping her ass and being boler

"AHN! Y-Yes!" She moaned.

This morning when he woke up he was a virgin,a few minutes ago he was still a virgin….now? Peg Peg Pete,the sexy and thicc mother of two and also his best friend mom, took his virginity status away and was bouncing on him like a crazy horny animal,his own horyness was helping him out in that energy she was showing. But after ten minutes of non stopping humping,his determination was wavering and it began to be impossible to hold on,the bed shook like never before,his mind racing and the sweat pouring out.

One moment she was riding on his cock in cowgirl style,one moment later he blinks and there he was! Humping her from behind in doggy style. It felt like every minute the sex became wilder and the body moved on its own,the ga in experience was so wide,only instincts were left to guide him.

A sudden thought came to his mind…

'I want to cum inside her'

His balls clenched up and like a volcano it quickly built up its magnum and it shooted all the fluids he could muster while holding on to her,his dick deep inside her while groaning loudly that he was cumming. Peg felt her orgasm hitting breaking point just in the moment the impulse of thick sperm flooded her like a burst from a shotgun.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNGNHNNN!" They both screamed in ecstasy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Phew...that hitted the spot" She said.

After the wild session of sex,Max and Peg were laying down on the bed and covered by the bedsheets. The Milf was smoking a cigarette while Max was cuddling around her breasts still dazed on what just happened.

"Holy shit…" He said weakly.

"I gotta say Max,you surprised me in more ways than I thought. A huge penis,large amounts of sperm,and a great will to try its best to not cum too soon after pointing out huh?"

"T-Thanks? I...got too tired though" He said with a smile.

"Don't worry Maxie,whenever I have the time for a special time between the two of us. I will make sure to teach you the ins and outs of a mature woman,no girl will be able to stay away from you"

"You really think so?" Max asked hopeful.

"Indeed! But until that happens"

She quickly grabs his member under the sheets making his yelp,feeling that it would get hard again if the woman wanted too.

"This belongs to me now" She smirked before letting out a puff of smoke "And i am going to use it a lot"


	4. THICK AND WIDE Bank account

**A\N: A really big chapter co written by a really cool dude i met named Shinning Light50 He got some skills. Not bad at all.**

* * *

In a fancy mansion on the edge of a town named Gravity falls was a successful and wealthy woman named Pacifica Northwest. Once a girl who grew up controlled by her parents,there wasn't a single thing she could do without their strict glares that would determine what or who was worthy enough of her,and those were the richest family there known as...The Northwests.

Years had passed like that,that girl had become a woman….not the beauty and fancy kind of woman her parents wanted since her growth was a bit...exceeded. But she didn't care,it was actually good to be trute,how the blonde haired woman enjoyed her figure,one of the things they could take away no matter how many times they would talk over possible changes,she was still great at everything.

Of course as you can imagine all that success and wealth came at a cost. As well off as she was she was lonely. No friends or kids to call her own. Her parents tried to pawn her off to some asshole because apparently potential brides are great bargaining chips in the business world. They succeeded for awhile but she managed to find a way out and take most of his money in the process. But now she was all alone in such a big house that echoed with each step she took. Yearning for someone, anyone who would look at her and see a woman instead of dollar signs.

She sighs,sitting on a chair drinking tea "Happy birthday for you Pacifica" She said looking at a birthday cake that was her age at 35th old.

There was no way she could ever admit it,but Pacifica would sometimes think if she would ever find a guy who could fill her needs,but who would want an old lady like her? Young boys are all about those teenage girls wearing short outfits and men her age were all about work.

….Well old was kind of an overstatement due to her brooding. Pacifica was actually a very beautiful woman,her long blonde hair perfectly done in style to show its full glossy shine,her skin was smooth and moisturized,an expensive dress adorning her figure which had the curvaceous figure of...how would you say? Ummh..Extra Thicc! Phat! A booty so big you need a strong chair when sitting down and a bra big enough to hold a pair of bustful mature melons. It wasnt even fat,it was pure sexyness that she kept it on with an iron fist.

Truth be told? She was breathtaking.

Her stomach however was still functional and it rumbled to her owner above.

"Well...screw it,maybe i should ask for some family size pizza and drown myself in carbs tonight"

The sexy woman said getting up from her chair and walking to grab the cellphone in the living room,her ass cheeks swaying all by themselves.

After placing her order the sound of the doorbell ringing suddenly filled the large manor.

"Well that was quick." She said going to the door.

But what was behind the door was not her meat lovers Pizza that she just asked,by opening the door the beautiful Mature woman sees a tall young man just outside. He had a bit of messy brown hair and relatively pale skin,his nose is a bit darker than the rest of his face and his figure was lean,clearly at maybe...sixteen to seventeen years.

"Um hello?" She asked confused as to who he was.

"Uh hi, I'm Dipper Pines I'm here about the job?" He said a bit nervously.

"Oh right, the new trainee. Well come on in." She said ushering him inside.

Once inside the young man could see how big that place was and it was impossible to not let the classic 'Whoooooa' from his mouth.

"This place looks so nice,I have never seen a mansion from the inside before. Must be really great to live here right ?" He said with an innocent smile.

"Not as great as you think..." She muttered under her breath with a bitter look on her face that he couldn't see.

"It's a pleasure to be here,i dont want to act too rushed but...is there a first step for this? The job i mean"

"Indeed there is. Your attire." She said looking him up and down. "If you're gonna work for me you must look presentable at all times."

"For certain,but i do not have a butler uniform " Dipper said rubbing his head.

"With a sigh she started "Come with me" She said taking his arm and leading him to a fitting room "Stand in front of the mirrors please."

"Ok then"

It would be clear for anyone that Dipper was acting calm and composed for this...but in reality he was super nervous,for one! He needed the job and was afraid to mess it up and for two! The person who would possibly be his next boss was the richest woman in that town and had one of the most EXPLOSIVE bodies he has ever seen,letting go of control now would make the guy sweat buckets.

"Good, now hold still" she said getting some measuring tape.

Going around the boy she starts measuring him, moving him this and that way, getting very close to him to get his precise measurements.

'Damn...this lady smells so good,it's like she is above all the girls i ever met' He thought

Dipper never had much luck with women throughout his life. In school they just needed him for his brain to do their homework and the matchups arranged for him by Mabel wasn't much better. In fact it was probably safe to say it was worse.

"Huh what you know? You're not that skinny" She said after the measuring was done "I can get some of the uniforms on the second floor.

"W-Would you like me to go get it instead? Just tell me what room it is and i get it with the numbers" Dipper said, trying to be useful.

"No, no. I'll get it. You don't know your way around yet and the last thing I need is to look for my new butler when I just hired him. Good initiative though. You're on the right track." She said walking away hips swaying.

Even though he was not one of those perverts who would try everything to get a peek at girls bodies,Dipper just had no control over his eyes as they move and glue to the vision of Pacifica huge track of land.

'I wonder if it's natural' He thought

While Pacifica was going upstairs leaving the young man behind,two figures then show up in each shoulder of the rich girl,but instead of the classic Devil and Angel there was a different Label one had the Horyn\Lonely and the other was Self Doubt

"He is kind of cute don't you think? Maybe you two can know each other better if you try" The first voice told her with a smile.

"But what if he just sees us as just another rich lady? What if he's just out to use us like everyone else?" Her self doubt said to her.

"For god sake,just give me a break. I'm currently at work and have no time for my own feelings pestering me" The blonde said getting into a room.

"Says the woman who doesn't even have time to have some alone fun time" The first voice said with a smirk.

"Can I literally pay you guys to go away?" She asked in annoyance.

"Given that we're figments of your imagination no." Her self doubt said.

With a huff of annoyance she opens the clothes drawer which lets some dust fly out of it making her cough.

"Great,I forgot to actually clean this. But it will have to do for now"

Grabbing the specific uniform with Dipper measurements she closed the drawer of dusty fancy uniforms and went back to see the guy again.

"Here, put this on." She said giving him the suit.

"Uh ok." The young man said going into the changing room.

While inside the changing room he would start thinking about Pacifica again and especially her bottom. Coming up with calculations to determine how big it was or maybe it was all due to the dress.

'Shit! Just calm down already you idiot,you don't want to come out of here with a boner do you? ...Although I am almost certain sixty inches would be my best bet on that behind' He smirked a bit perverted before looking at himself.

"You Alright in there?" She asked, waiting for him.

"Yeah I just can't... get this... stupid tie!" He said in frustration.

"Come here let me do it." She said after signing in Annoyance.

Coming out in defeat he looks at her "Sorry,I am not used to putting up ties. But i have confidence in other areas"

"Well I should hope so. Or this is gonna be a very short relationship" She starts tying his tie for him while also giving him a good look at her cleavage.

Such a beautiful pair of breasts like that should be illegal. So big and soft,yet the amount of skin he could see was almost like it had its own glow.

"And now, you're all set." She said snapping him out of his thoughts.

" Y-Yes! thank you very much"

"And now for your tour. If you're gonna work here you'll obviously need to know your way around." She said walking out of the room.

"Will you show me all of it today ? "

"I don't see why not. At least until my pizza gets here." She said surprising him.

"P-pizza?" Did he hear her well? A rich woman like her is gonna eat Pizza?

"Yes pizza. I don't eat French cuisine every meal, believe it or not." She gave him a look.

"Oh...ok I believe. So...shall we go?"

"Yes we shall. On the first floor you've already seen the foyer and my changing room." She gestured to the room they were in.

And so on Pacifica started walking around the house showing every corner of her possible butler to remember. It would be nice to have someone to help around though,she is not lazy but sometimes is such a bother.

"It will be nice to have someone to help out around here. This place is so big and empty, it gets really dusty sometimes" she said walking in front of him.

"I bet it does. But isn't anyone else here besides you man? " He asked curious

"No, just me here...all by my lonesome..." she said trying to hide her depression about it.

'Hmmm...she seems a bit down' He said seeing a bit through her disguise.

"But enough about me, what made you want to work here boy?" She tried turning the conversation around.

"I'm trying to gather money for a project of mine in this city"

"Another construction guy huh? Wouldn't have pegged you for the builder type" She said glancing at his lean build.

"Well...it's more of a small agency really,i want to investigate a few relacts of supernatural things around the place''

"Supernatural?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"...Yeah,I know. It sounds completely bonkers but...i just want to believe what i have seen you know? Or else i will forever wonder if it was real or not''

'Well got to admire his conviction' She thought to herself as she continued. "And what exactly did you allegedly see?"

"You would just laugh at me" He pouts a little.

"Come on let's hear it."

"Ok...One day I was bringing the trash out like usual. Then i heard some weird noises coming out of the dumpster" He started

"And...then what?" She asked

"I saw a little man with a red point hat,a gnome to be precise"

She just stared at him for a minute. "You sure it wasn't just a short guy raiding your dumpster."

"I never saw someone so small that I would be confused for an actual gnome statue you see in some gardens. It was moving,then it hissed at me like a stray cat and ran away" He then clenched his hand.

"That day things felt different,less dull and more...something else"

"Well I know how it feels to crave excitement..."

"Oh! You got a hobby?"

"I like to golf in my freetime." She said smiling to herself.

'That is such a rich people thing to do' "Interesting"

"Eh not really. I'm good at it but no one ever really gave me a challenge."

"My sister is a good player,but she does it because she likes all the different colors of the balls and clothes to wear"

"Ah you have a sister?" That caught her interest since she never had siblings herself.

"Yeah,kind of a silly goofball but with a really upbeat personality"

"Hmm always wanted a sister of my own..."

"You said something?"

"Oh nothing. I'll just have to get used to having someone else in the house again."

They then arrived at her own bedroom which inside was big,tidy up and filled with many of the things she liked...most of it.

"And here is my room." She said opening the door.

"Hmm...Nice i can feel some princess vibes coming here"

"Trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be..."

"Maybe a video game console would interest you?" He offered.

That caught her attention.

"You serious?"

"I mean...Some video games are really good to pass the time. Some adults act like they are childish but trust me...there is nothing childish but games like God of war or DOOM" Dipper said with a grin.

Pacifica gives her own grin. "Let me show you something. Its a little secret of mine." She gives a wink.

"Oh! Now in wonder what it is" He said happily she wanted to share something.

Going over to a wall she removes a hidden panel, revealing a keypad. "One moment." After inputting the code a door opens up. "Welcome to my true sanctuary."

"Whaaaaa?" He said looking at it surprised.

Inside was a hidden game room complete with all kinds of retro games and even some arcade machines. "This is where I really go when I need to get away from it all."

"Oh my god" He started looking "There are some very nostalgic games around here then any collector would like to have. And a secret room? That is even cooler!" Dipper geeks out.

"Well of course. My image would never recover if anyone knew. Not to mention my family. But now I'm free to enjoy it as much as I want. Though business has kept me busy lately..."

"I see...Does your family live far away? Do they visit you a lot?" He asks.

"Once I took over the company I put my parents in the most expensive retirement home I could find. Could care less if I hear from them or not." She said with a lot of bitterness in her tone.

'Judging by her appearance i dont think her parents would be old enough to be there' "Well...if you ask me no one would have the guts to judge you just because of your game tastes,after all who writes the paychecks?" Dipper said trying to better the mood.

"I do. So I suggest you remember that if you ever get any ideas." She said giving him a look like an adult would give a mischievous teenager.

'Man even that expression looks good on her' "Yes Mam"

"Good boy." She smirks right before the doorbell rings." Ah that must be our pizza"

"Our?" He inquired

"Well what kind of boss would I be if I didn't invite my employees to pizza?" She said leaving the room.

"Oh cool! Thank you very much" He followed her

The doorbell keeps ringing as Pacifica comes to answer it. "Yes, Yes I'm coming!" She opens the door. "Impatient as always Wendy."

"Hey there a lot,your pizza is ready" The red haired woman said with a smirk.

"Yes and of course your tip for making the trip all the way up here." She said taking money out of her purse. "You know my offer to have you work for me is still open." She said handing her the money.

"A generous offer as always but i prefer to not work for people i consider friends,things can get a bit weird if you know what i mean" She winked.

"Wendy, you and your friends are already weird..."

"And you want that to go beyond the cap level?" Wendy laughs.

"Alright, if you insist. Until next time then. And tell your friends to stop sneaking into my fountain at night! I know it's them!"

Getting her Pizza Pacifica closes the door and brings it to the kitchen,smelling the warm scent of a good made Pizza.

"Sigh, I love the smell of a fresh pizza."

"I brought something to drink...Pitt Soda? Is this good?"

"Better than nothing. Set it on the table."

The two then just sit down and start eating the delicious junk food favorite of many,while drinking soda and just enjoying the silence.

"Ahhh pizza and soda always make me feel better. And with someone to share it with no less." Pacifica said enjoying herself and her company.

"This sure is great,forgive me rudeness but i thought for sure that would ask something more expensive than a car to be her food of the day,rich people tend to do that right?"

"Ugh, I am so sick of that stereotypical crap. What's the point of being successful if you gotta be all stiff and stuffy all the damn time? And those fancy meals are not filling at all." She said taking an aggressive bite of her pizza.

"Yeah i saw some of those in expensive restaurants and they are sooooo small,is like you waste so much time only making it look pretty and make it apparent that is fancy instead of actual filling" He said drinking some soda.

"Exactly! It's a miracle I didn't grow up malnourished."

'Oh your nourished alright,i wonder if she has a boyfriend or something' He pervertely thought.

"So Dipper, tell me. Anyone special in your life?"

"Oof uh...not really,i mean i tried dating a few times,but it just didn't end that well" He said a bit down

"I'm surprised. You seem like a charming young man. If a little geeky." She giggled.

"Really? I mean most girls are into those guys who are either really buff,rich or popular you know? But I'm just a skinny guy who loves superhero movies and supernatural myths. Girls ask and expect too much from the guy"

"If that's true they're shallow and not worth your time..."

"You really think so?"

"Trust me if anyone knows it's me... " She said with the deepest scowl on her face.

"Thanks" He said happily from the genuine compliment "You ever had anyone you like?"

"Absolutely not."

"Eh? Like...Never?" The boy was surprised.

"The only men I've ever been with were assholes born of business associates and shallow douchebags who only wanted what was in my pockets and my panties." She said bluntly.

'To be fair,every pantie she wears probably turns into a thong in that peach of an ass' "You can say is one of the cons in being rich?"

"And it's one ass of a con... ugh my parents actually married me off to one of those assholes."

"Wait what?! Something as old as marriage for business still a thing?" He said seeing that only in movies.

"Yeah that's an actual thing. Divorced now of course. And before you ask, no I never let him touch me."

'She never had anyone to love for real and divorced with not even letting him touch her...i wonder if she is a virgin' "This feels like it somehow ended well? I mean you standed up for yourself, right?"

"Of course I did. Heck I got a good half of his money in the divorce." She smirked. "A little payback." She winks at him. "He was so pissed. Hehehe." She chuckles mischievously.

Dipper wanted to keep on talking,but at that point there were no interesting topics for the guy to pick,so he just sat there and finished eating with the beautiful rich Lady Pacifica,in silence.

"After this we can finish the tour and what you do with the rest of your time is up to you. Do you live nearby Dipper?"

"I live nearby the lady who sells breakfast...not sure i remember her name...Susan something"

"Lazy Susan? Do you live near there? I could let you live in one of the rooms here."

"That would be really nice but,I just started and asking for something like that would be a bit too much right?"

"You want to work for it first? That's new..." She said intrigued by him.

"Those who get rewarded for their hard work will see improvement and it builds character. My Dad told me that once"

"Must be nice..."

"To work hard?"

"To have a dad with actually helpful advice."

"Oh...Guess your dad amounted to zero good advice?"

"He was the worst. Though apparently that runs in my family."

"But not you right?"

"No...I guess I lucked out." She smiled at him.

"Thank god right?" He drinked the last soda.

"Oh Absolutely. Otherwise I'd probably be whipping you to get to work." She jokingly said.

"Hahaha yeah...but seriously they never really whipped anyone right?"

"I wouldn't put it past them."

"Well...I wish us that this will be the start of a great professional relationship" Dipper said with a smile.

"Same here. Now your first task as my new butler is to clean my gameroom. And then play with me in the said gameroom."

"Wait,I will also have time to play games with you?"

"If you do a good job" She smirked.

"Will I have to learn how to make tea then? Or that is another stereotype?" He smirks

"What do you think smart guy?" She said before burping.

'Wow! She actually burped in front of me?' "I think working here will be fun"

And so on Dipper had managed to work at the Mansion of the Thiccest and most rich woman in Gravity falls. She was really different from every female he had ever met but he was sure,things would look up for both of them.

* * *

**_*Two Weeks Later*_**

It was a sunny day in Gravity Falls and Dipper was looking for his employer/Older friend.

"Pacifica? Where are you?"

"By the pool Dipper!"

He heard her and then walked towards the pool entrance.

"So as i was trying to explain that time,i think someone is raiding your dumpster" He was looking at his cellphone trying to get a good photo.

"Well I am rich, probably just scavengers looking for something valuable to sell." She said lounging by the pool in the sun.

Dipper looks up and then sees the marvelous rich girl in her fancy and expensive two piece bikini that shined like gemstones,showing all her assets. The guy could still remember the first time he saw her like that,almost had a heart attack and showing his 'flagpole' to see,but he learned to only now blush in embarrassment when seeing her.

"Now do your mistress a favor and rub sunscreen on her would ya?" She smirked because she couldn't help but enjoy teasing the poor boy. She wasn't an idiot, she knew he enjoyed the sight of her body.

"Is that a butler's job?" He asked, closing one of his eyes.

"Your job is to do what I say now get over here."

With a low sigh he asks "Any place i am not allowed to touch?" He said removing his white gloves.

"If it's covered by a bikini don't touch it."

'Ain't she basically asking me to touch her everywhere that has no fabric covering it?' "Very well" He said serious for kicks and giggles

She snickers a little bit. "Get over here you dork."

Gulping down he applys the sun screen on his hands and starts first on her back slowly.

She sighs as she relaxes, letting him work. "That's a good Dippy..."

Pacifica would even give him a 'cute' nickname as she would put,however even though sometimes she made him blush for treating him like a kid even though he was past that,her presence was nice,her body was great,those small moments able to enjoy her even if a little.

"I hope you're enjoying your time here Dipper." She said smiling.

"Oh yeah,totally enjoying working in this huge place. You should perhaps stop playing at late hours in the night Mam,not good for your vision"

"What are you my mom?" She said jokingly.

Then he went to her thighs and gave them a mischievous Squeeze.

"Oh! Dipper pines!"

" Yes man? You need something?" He smirks hearing this.

"Little sneak..." She smirks back at him.

"Oh whatever could you mean?" He gives an innocent look but secretly enjoys himself.

"Oh gonna play dumb huh? I see how it is."

"Just doing my job"

He starts to massage her thighs and legs with the sunscreen.

She moans and sighs feeling his hands on her. 'He's surprisingly good at this...'

'By heaven! This woman is sexy,can't believe she let me do this" He smiled content.

As the two enjoyed each other's company they were unaware they were being watched.

**_*Creepy heavy breathing intensifies*_**

The Northwest woman suddenly shivers, feeling a chill go up her spine.

'Was it this chilly before' She thought feeling a bad omen.

"Something wrong?" Dipper asked, working on her ankles.

"Hmm...nothing wrong with Dipper. But I think I had enough sun for now" She said, getting up.

'Aw man.' He thought in disappointment.

"Keep an eye around here while I go change myself...handsy" She smirked.

"Yes ma'am." He said trying to look innocent.

Walking away he still gets one heck of an eyeful from her Phat derriere swaying from the sides

'Dang, she is so attractive. I'd kill to be her husband...' He thought watching her.

Meanwhile with Pacifica...

"I wonder why I suddenly feel so paranoid" She said changing clothes in her changing room.

"Are you ok in there Pacifica?" Dipper asked from outside.

"Stay where you are Dipper Pines." She said with a smirk.

"I never said i was going to enter though...''

"Doesn't mean you weren't thinking about it."

"Can you read minds or something?"

"I know how a man thinks."

"Oh yeah? Then what i am thinking right now then?"

"How hot I look in a bikini?" She smirked.

"...I will be downstairs making a few sandwhiches" He sighs in defeat.

She chuckles at her victory. "He's so adorable and fun to mess with. But he's pretty sweet too." She smiled.

Pacifica has slowly learn to trust her butler more with the pass of days,it had been only two weeks but something told her he could be trusted. It felt like having a real friend on her home.

"He hasn't asked for a raise or a loan so that's a step in the right direction." She thought to herself.

The rich girl started taking out her bikini two piece slowly,letting her thickness to breath in its bare glory.

"Sigh, maybe I should eat healthier..." She said looking in the mirror, hands on her extra large rear.

"Please...we both know all that is never going away" A mysterious voice said.

"AH! Who's there?!" She screamed as she covered herself.

"Tsc tsc,look at you Pacifica. Still the same plu sized woman as always,cant stop looking at yourself in the mirror huh? Worry that your thickness may be a bad thing? As long as your stomach is ok,all that is in good places" The voice mocked her.

"Oh what do you know? Get out of here before I call the cops!" She said looking around for the source.

When she said that a noise was made,coming out of her bed in a very weird way,like this was some sort of old horror movie,a figure comes out looking like a total creepo. Once the full body was out Pacifica could see who that person was.

"Atlan? What are you doing here?!" She said addressing her ex husband. "I told you to never come back!"

"Try not to scream...much"

With a snap of fingers from the man in the suit,certain areas of the room start shaking and before Pacifica can get a wrap of the situation a bunch of little mans with pointh hats come out of her closet. Some of them had ropes,duct tape and even a wet chloroform napkin if needed.

"We are gonna have a little chat" Atlan said with a smirk of devilish proportions.

"W-What the hell? What is this?! A bunch of...little men?" She said in fear and confusion as she looked at them.

"Gnomes lady. We're Gnomes." Jeff said.

"Capture her and you have all the delicious chocolate cookies that stupid Lazy Susan keeps from you guys" Atlan said.

"Figures you'd get a bunch of little men to help you. They probably have the same sized dick as you." She said as she glared at him.

"Shut her mouth first,then her legs and arms. The one to do first gets the bigger cookie in the pot" Atlan said with a scowl "No need to be gentle"

"YES SIR!" The gnomes said.

"Stay away from me you little freaks!" She said seeing she was surrounded with no way out* "I will punt you like footballs!"

Meanwhile Pacifica fought for her freedom Dipper was downstairs in the kitchen just whistling in peace while making ham sandwhiches with mustard.

"These ingrediends are top notch"

He hears what sounds like grunting and struggling from Pacifica's room.

"Jeez what is she doing? Trying on jeans?"

He starts tot hink of her huge ass trying to get in a jeans a number or two smaller and she fights it like crazy to put ito n,both funny and sexy.

"Man i would like to see that hahaa"

Unfortunately his daydream was shattered along with whatever made that loud crash from the blonde's room.

"Ok...maybe I should check on her just in case" He said putting the sandwiches down.

"Take your paws off me! GET OFF!" There's the sound of someone getting punted

"AUGH! MY GNOME NUTS!"

As he's heading upstairs.

'What the hell? Is someone here? What should i do? That scream is totally a call for help,but what if i only make things worst?' He thought not pleased.

"AAHHH! DIPPER!" She screamed for him.

'Pacifica...'

Feeling a rush of adrenaline the guy just went and run towards the door and gave...a perfectly and surprisingly strong round house kick to the door.

He finds Pacifica being tied up by the Gnomes.

"Dipper!" She said relieved that he came for her. "You were definitely right about Gnomes being real..."

"What the hell? The heck is going on around here? I dont remember Gnomes being a bunch of perverts"

"They're following him!" She warned him of the ex husband coming at him with a golf club.

"Wowza!"

With quick reflexes he manages to dodge it,just barely before that hitted him in the head. Looking then at the black haired and blue eyes man with a black suit.

"Who are you buster?" He said trying to look tough.

"I'm this woman's husband. I'm just here to take what's mine. You can go now."

"EX! Husband,and he is invading my property!" The towel covered Pacifica said so.

"One of you shut her up!" He shouted to the gnomes

"shmebulock"

One of the gnomes grabs one of Pacifica Bras and stuffs on her mouth just like that.

"Ok Buddy,i will give you one more chance to leave peacefully before things get hairy for you" Dipper said angry yet a bit aroused since he could see Pacifica body wrapped only in a towel

"Look kid this doesn't concern you. Forget you saw anything and walk away." Atlan said to Dipper. "Unless you need a little incentive." He pulls some cash from his suit

'He...is trying to bribe me with money?'

The thought of actually selling up his friend for money made him sick,did that guy seriously thought he could just give him money and walk away like nothing happened? He has something else coming.

"Oh...are you really going to give me some sweet greens?" He asks with a smirk.

"Money is the universal language my friend. Just name your price."

Dipper starts to slowly walk towards him,hand in his pockets "Oh man,this is so generous of your part. I have been needing so much money in my life,working hard is just such a pain in the ass"

"All the more reason to take the deal. Besides what do you care about a Northwest anyway? It's not like you owe her anything." He grinned.

Pacifica was starting to despair. Once again someone was literally selling her up the river for a quick buck. Is there no one in this world that truly cares about her?!

"Just a question if i may...what your going to do with Miss Thick and wide over there?" Points at Pacifica" Grab all her money?"

"Of course. No one steals from Atlan Southeast and gets away with it! And maybe a little something extra." He said with an evil perverted grin.

"Oh i see! She is a very tempting woman right? But you see..."

When the guy was close to that piece of shit Atlan he takes something out of his pocket and says...

"That woman is my friend"

With a scowl Dipper sprays his face with a can filled with Bug spray and it gets all over his face.

"AAAHHHH! MY EYES! ITS IN MY EYES!" He screamed dropping the club and trying to wipe his face.

"Get him boys!" Jeff said to the gnomes.

"You think this is ok? Hmm? You think this has merit?" Dipper looks at Jeff with a smile and closed eyes.

"Uh...What?"Jeff asks confused.

"LISTEN HERE ALL OF YOU! THIS HOUSE YOU THOUGHT WOULD BE OK TO GET IN IS FILLED WITH CAMERAS,SO IF YOU DONT WANT ME TO TELL THE WHOLE CITY ABOUT YOUR EXISTANCE AND MAKE UP A EXTERMINATION GROUP BECAUSE YOU ALL TRIED TO PULL UP A SHIT SHOW LIKE THIS YOU BETTER FUCKING LEAVE NOW!" Dipper said with a loud voice,never has he been this angry before in his life and it made his face look terrifying.

"Whoa! Whoa! Now hold on l-lets not do anything-"

"MOVE!"

"Ok ok! We're going! No cookies is worth this..." Jeff said as he and his Gnomes scurried out of the window.

"Geez...Gnomes these days,only thinking about food. Maybe if i give then some junk food later they will promise not to do this again"

"You little bastard! I offer you probably more money than you've ever seen in your worthless life and this is how you repay me?!" The angry man yelled at him, still blinded by bug spray.

"Do i really look that rotten that i would throw away my friend,my dignity! For money? She is not an object to be sold"

"What the hell do you care?! Friend? You're just a butler! Northwests don't have friends!"

"Your opinion means little to me" Dipper said going towards Pacifica "If you know whats good for you,stay down"

"I'm going to make you both wish you were never born!" He shouted enraged

"Man...cant believe your parents though this nutcase would be a good husband"

He took her gag out of her mouth.

"They probably just didn't care..." She said glaring at Atlan.

"Should i go and beat him up?" He asked casually.

"Just call the police please." She said as he untied her. "Besides, I should be the one to do it." She said going over to kick him in the balls.

When she was about to do that he managed to get his vision back.

"Curses,your not seeing the last of me Pacifica"

"You were a lousy husband..." She finally kicks him. "Should have left you broke in the divorce"

Dipper flinches holding his own crotch after hearing the high pitch scream from the man,sure he was a douchebag...but it still sucked to see a guy get a kick like that...even more cause she didnt hold back.

After that it was his time to be stuck on a chair with no way to get up,right away the cops were called tp her mansion to take that lunatic away from her and never come back.

"Have fun in jail Atlan. I bet they'll love you in there" Paz said before slapping him across the face.

"AH! T-This is not over...i-i will get out and will come back!"

"Yeah but until then i took a photo of you being slapped" Dipper grinned.

She smiled at Dipper. "You earned yourself a raise mister."

Once the cops took the man away who was swearing a lot,Dipper finally feels the rush of adrenaline stop coursing and then sits down on the grass.

"Phew...ahnn...Man i cant believe how intense that situation was"

"At least you weren't tied up in nothing but a towel..."

"Well Boss,now you can sleep better at night knowing that the trash is where it belongs"

"Thanks Dipper. No one has ever stood up for me like that."

"Well...Its only natural you know? Helping someone in need,should be common sense...but most are always so selfish"

"Tell me about it...but not you..." She smiles at him.

"Yeah...and your a Northwest but only on name,the rest is all you" He raises his fist,acting like she knows what he wants her to do.

"Um...what uh...what are you doing?" She asked confused at what he was doing.

"Brofist...in this case it also happens with a girl"

"Brofist? Sounds like a made up video game."

"Fine,a high five will suffice,you know those?"

"Oh yeah I know those"

They high five each other like normal people.

Pacifica was so touched by Dipper's actions. Not only did he treat her like a person but he defended her and turned down money for her. Something no one in her life has ever done for her.

"I should be going home now,is getting late. Everything good around here? " He asks

"Wait!" She hangs on to his arm "I don't want to be alone after this. Stay the night? ...please?"

Surprised at her request he turns around to look at her face,showing a bit of weakness from the strong wiled woman he knew.

"I...yeah sure! I can stay the night no problem. If thats ok" He blushes.

"You earned that guest room Dipper."

That day night came down a bit faster after all that stuff,they soon entered the mansion to rest for the next day in their lives.

Pacifica changed into her nightgown but was not ready to got to sleep just yet. Many thoughts plaguing her mind.

"I feel a bit sleepless...today was something"

Truth be told she was also thinking about a certain someone.

Besides the fact that supernatural creatures live near the town for one thing, nevermind the vengeance husband, she also couldn't stop thinking about the Man who protected her.

"He was really cool back there" She blushes thinking back at how he shouted in a rage.

He may not be rich or that muscular, and sneeze like a kitten. But he had many redeeming qualities she found lacking an every other man she met.

"Really...what a dork" She smiles.

But her happy thoughts ended when she was startled by a noise.

'What was that?' She thought in surprise.

Grabbing a golf club she goes to investigate the noise. "Not getting the drop on me this time..."

Moving out of her room and slowly going downstairs,Pacifica starts to pay attention for any other noise that can get her attention and find its source.

"I know I heard something out here..."

"Hmmmhpp..." A grunt is heard.

"That sounded like Dipper!" Hearing that noise The blonde business woman headed towards the sound.

It came from the bathroom where she rarely goes when too lazy to go to the one upstairs which was larger.

"The bathroom?" Sliding up to the door she peeked inside hoping her butler was ok.

Inside was Deeper on his pajamas,she could only see his back and that grunt was kind of an annoyed one.

"Ahnn..Man this is too much,i cant hold it no more" He said

'Oh he probably just had to pee, I worried for nothing.' She thought getting ready to head back to her room.

But then the guy just turn around revealing to her something that made the woman gasp.

"My boner is killing me" He said showing that his shorts were trying to get his huge erection in the prison of fabric.

'T-That can't...That can't be real!' She thought staring at it.

"Just have to do some manual work and go back to bed"

The guy said removing his shorts showing hos his white undies were holding up against his phallus and then...He took that out as well revealing his bare,big and REAL! Thing in the air.

"Hmmm Much better" He said.

Paz couldn't look away as her mouth was agape in shock. He was the biggest she had ever seen. She was so shocked she dropped her golf club.

"Huh!?" That got his attention.

'Shit!' She swore to herself. She quickly backed from the door and ran before he noticed her.

Dipper wondered if someone was out there and if that someone saw him,but when out the only thing he could find was a golf club...maybe gnomes again?

However,Pacifica just ran and went straight to her bed and hiding under the sheets,the image of Dipper huge naked cock still fresh in her mind.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I saw it! I can't believe I actually saw it! And he's huge!"

She said remembering it on her head in its full erected glory,like it was staring at her. Pulsing and twitching...Did she do that to him? Or was that just teenage hormones for anything sexual?

She was flushed red as she laid there in bed, the image burned into her mind. "What I wouldn't give to get a dick like that in me..."

The rich girl didnt know it yet,but something had awoken inside her and that made the night a bit more...steamy for her. A few touches here and there with her hands and a really nice dream.

"O-Oh...Oh damn...why does such a dork have to be so sweet and big? If only I was a little younger. He wouldn't want someone like me...right?"

* * *

Meanwhile With Dipper in the bathroom...

"Ahnnn...Pacifica! 'Shit! That woman is so sexy,so hot,so fun to hang with. FUCK! I love when she asks me to rub sunscreen on her and her body! God so amazingly hot in that bikini' He thought while furiously masturbating.

It was obvious for who he had the hots for...but Pacifica still had her own worries since she was thirty six and he was...well younger.

"He's everything I want in a man but I can't have him because I was born too early!" She said in frustration, fingering her hole faster.

Pacifica starts imagining him shirtless with a bit more of muscle and showing his huge member to her,telling how much she was beautiful and rich and strong and just perfect.

'DIPPY!' She moans internally.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Next Day**

"Hmmmn..." She moans lazily.

One more day in her life,time to go on with the job of being so fucking rich.

"Ugh, I so don't wanna get up..." She groaned until the smell of food smacked her in the face.

The smell of delicious handmade breakfast free from the artificial flavor from factories to be precise.

"Ughhh OK I'm getting up!"

Even though she was acting like a kid who doesnt want to go to school in the morning she still took a nice fresh shower and brushed her teeths,the final touch was the fancy morning dress on her body to keep up that rich and sexy look.

"Looking great as always" She told herself in the mirror.

Feeling good and looking great she comes down the stairs to see who is gracing her home with such an appetizing aroma. "Dipper?"

"Goooood Morning! I made you pancakes with maple shrup and also eggs with bacon if you feel like eating a bit more today" He said in a cheery mood.

"You made all this yourself?" She asked him pleasantly surprised.

"Had to learn how to cook if you want to live alone all by yourself,or else i would be eating cup noodles all the time"

'Sweet, big dick, and he cooks... if this boy gets any better I might ask him to marry me on the spot.' She thought to herself, staring with an affectionate look on her face.

"Did you slept well?" He asks bringing the plates.

She blushes remembering what happened last night. "Uh yeah, um...as good as expected..."

"Thats nice to hear" He said eating an apple.

'Maybe i should try asking if he likes older womens'

"So...how did you sleep?" She asked him.

'Sound and clear" He said no knowing what she saw.

"Is that so? Had any good dreams?" She kept going.

He blushed at that. He was pretty sure the dreams he had would get him fired on the spot.

"Yes...i dreamed i found big foot"

"Oh really? Isn't big foot super played out though?" She chuckled a bit.

"Thats what he wants you to think,so he can live in peace with no one bothering him...remember,we saw gnomes"

"OK, OK, I won't doubt you again... well maybe a little."

"Maybe once i found big foot,you could help me up with my cases hehehe"

"Dipper I'm a business icon. Do you know how it'll look if I start chasing ghosts and goblins?"

"Yeah...they would just make a lot of close ups of your ahem derriere,for views and rating" He chuckles.

"I definitely wouldn't put it past them. The people in the media are vultures."

"Yeah...but i guess if i did a channel about that,it would be just a big show for anyone to try and come here for money"

"Yes i think you could say that people doyouthinkimpretty? are only thinking about money" She said a bit faster.

"Yeah th- wait what did you say?" Dipper asked not sure if he heard right.

"Oh! Im sorry, what i meant was"

She then gets awfully closer to him looking seductivelly and bolder to the guy.

"Do. You. Think. Im. Pretty?''

The guys face flushes red from the sudden change in attitude and proximity to Pacifica just now.

"Uh w-well o-of I do, You are! You are pretty. I-I don't see why anyone would think otherwise." He stuttered like a sweaty teenager asking out his crush.

"Have you ever...kissed a girl before?" She asked this time blushing too.

"I may have gotten that far at least once...I think..."

"Do you like working here with me so far? I am a good boss?" Pacifica asks a bit unsure.

"Well you don't treat me like crap and you're actually fun to be around so yeah, you are."

"Dipper...what do you look for in a woman?"

"Eh? W-Well i guess every guy has that universal thought about the girl being beautiful or sexy...but i also enjoy someone who is kind and wholesome,but knows when to be tough if the situation comes. Someone who understands a part of you more then others" He rubs his chin.

"Would you say I...fit those qualities?" She blushed as she looked away.

" What? I..." He looks at her face full of hope "Y-Yes" Dipper says honestly "You are a very wonderful woman,i know your too much for me but..."

She gets closer to him. "But...?"

"Im just a teenage guy who lives alone by himself and wants to work on supernatural,who would take me seriously? Better who would even want a weirdo like me?"

She grabs him. "Me..." She pulls him into a kiss.

Dipper doesnt even has the time to gasp in surprise as the beautiful blonde haired woman starts making out with him. But not just a mere kiss someone would do their first time,this one was more...adult...with more tongue and ton! Of repressed libido. She kissed him hard and good,showing off the skills of a mature female to the guy who felt dominated by her hungry mouth.

Dip was completely frozen by this turn of events. This rich, attractive, older woman was kissing him like he was her lover... And all before breakfast.

The kiss was broke though and Pacifica took in air again.

"Ahn! Yeah...that felt good"

Dipper's mouth jaw was dropped open from what just happened still trying to process it. Pacifica just smirks as she closes it for him.

"Did you liked how this older woman kissed you? Dippy?"

He just nods his head still in stunned silence.

"Would you like it if more was give? " She teased

"Y-Yes please..."

"Show me you can take initiative too Butler" She cross ed her arms under her perfect boobs

"But...you're my boss..." he said uncertain.

"The boss has spoke the order...do it! Or should I do it? Yes...you never see it coming where I would go next" She smile evilly

This was new to Dipper since he never got this far with a woman. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to do everything he did in his dreams to this seductive, hot, ready and willing woman right now.

"You think I never noticed how you look at me? Wishing and de wanting my body from time to time? Is obvious"

"Well if you knew why did you..."

"Keep you around? Well first, it's just so fun to tease you."

"Eh? Tease me? All the bending over and sunscreen?"

"Yeah I may have did some of that on purpose. To test your integrity." She winks at him.

"I suppose I passed huh?"

"Oh and then some"

"I feel stupid for asking this since you made clear...but do you really want someone like me?"

"Dipper, you are everything I ever wanted in a man. You showed me ever since you got here. And then proved yourself even more when you defended me against my ex. I tried to deny it but I can't... I don't want you Dipper. I need you!"

The boy...now the man looked at her with confidence and desire.

"Then allow me for this madame''

Saying that he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in for a kiss,this time by his own choice.

She gladly accepts him, wrapping her arms around him pulling him against her.

Pacifica breasts pressing against his chest like two big pies and Dipper hands slowly reaching her gargantuan cheeks.

Things were going to get real hot for them if this keeps going,and by that I mean Dipper little solidez poking her any moment now.

"Oh! Someone is at attention..."She smirked bringing a hand to his growing bulge.

"AHN!" He lets out a cute squeal.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my gosh you are just too cute."

"W-would you say that again after this?

He finally does what he always wanted to do...he slaps her Booty cheeks. Hard. With both hands making an audible Smack

"OH! Naughty..." She smirked with a blush on her face

"Hehe...always wanted to do this. You know well why" He said surprised he was this bold. But Dipper had no regrets

"Yeah I know I got a lot of junk in my trunk." She said giving him more kisses on the lips, rubbing his erection.

"Ahn! E-easy there. Im not use to be touched there by someone else" Dipper said still feeling a lot! Just be her hands.

"Aww is someone sensitive?" She teased him as she kept rubbing

"Your just...too much...for someone like me,surely you can understand the pressure im feeling right?" He sweats.

"I can feel the pressure building in this cock of yours. Better get a closer look." She grinned grabbing the top of his Pajamas and Underwear and pulling them down.

"W-WAIT!"

It comes out and whips her in the face with its amazing size.

"AH! Well someone was eager to see me..."

'I cant believe it...my cock is actually out and she is looking at it' "S-Sorry"

"Don't be. It's nice to know I have this effect on you." She looked at him seductively.

Pacifica strokes his member slowly with her left hand feeling its bare skin against her own. Dipper moans at this,biting his lower lip as the touch is a lot for him.

"So hot and hard for me, Standing at perfect attention. Such a good butler."

"P-Pacifica" He moaned her name.

"What should i do with this ? Hmm Maybe a little squeeze?"

She said looking at his family jewels. The woman may not have luck with man but she was no virgin teenage girl,time to let the experience out and show it she means bussiness. She grasps his full and warm sacks, caressing them while giving little squeezes to really make him crazy.

"WHoooOOoah" He makes weird noises.

"Damn Dipper! If any girl saw this schlong you got between these legs,they would think twice before letting you go" She smirks while drooling a bit.

"T-Thank you?" He was not sure how to even respond to that. He was barely able to think at all given his situation.

"You know what im about to do Dipper?" Pacifica laughs "Time to have my breakfast,so stay still"

Opening her mouth she slowly puts his cockhead on her warm interior like a sausage and swirls her tongue around it first to test it out.

"AGHN!" The moans keeps getting louder.

An actual girl was licking his dick,not any girl,a rich and very sexy thick mature woman nonetheless.

"I-I can't believe this is happening to me..."

"Believe it..." She keeps going sucking on that tip of his.

Slowly but surely she would go deeper,centimeter by centimeter trying to see what limit she had before gagging.

Dipper was moaning, putting a hand on her head and feeling her soft hair as she went down on him.

"AHHNNN! O-Oh God...Pacifica this is so hot. Your the first girl ever do this to me,ohhh fucking...ahnn" He was losing his mind already.

She was giggling hearing his language and the moans coming from him as she bobbed her head on her dick.

'Maybe i should speed up the pace. Hmmmmnn!~ So tasty and throobing like"

She starts to go faster, working her magic on him relishing in the noise he makes as she does.

"P-PACIFICA! IM...AHN CUMMING!" He moaned loudly as his iminent blow was coming up.

Eager for his offering she goes down on him even deeper, moaning as she waits for him to finally lose it.

'Lets see how much he can sh-'

SPLURRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT

The blonde haired woman felt her cheeks puff wider then a squirrel getting nuts for the winter on its pouch cheeks.

She was caught completely off guard by the sheer volume of the seed he's pouring into her mouth, forcing her to swallow before he chokes.

"oOOohhh S-Sorry,i told you this would happen" Dipper said still dazed.

slowly she pulls off of his dick, swallowing his sweet offering, licking him clean. "Don't apologize. I wanted this..."

"An extra thick blow of gravy?" He smirks still trembling.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you? It was quite a lot." She smirked back at him

"Is that all you wanted? Or would the Rich woman want more from her worker?"

"Well I think our breakfast is pretty cold by now. But just know that I intend to work you hard today." She grinned as she licked her lips.

"H-How hard are we talking about?" Dipper asked a bit scared of what she meant.

"As hard as that big Dipper of yours~"

"Oh...Ohhh boy" He gulps down.

He may have awoken a beast inside her. One with no intention of letting him go.

"After breakfast meet me in my room so I may...reward you for your exemplary service."

Giving one last squeeze on his testicles making him yelp,the mature woman gets up and walks upstairs shaking her rump before dissapearing from sight. "Huh...I think i better eat to regain my strenght" Dipper said to himself still trying to digest what happened.

And so he did, chowing down on his food to prepare himself for what lies ahead. He never saw that look in a woman's eyes before but seeing it made a shiver go up his spine.

'I hope i can do this right' He thought eating the bacon.

He was unsure of what to do since he never got this intimate with someone before. Especially with someone as beautiful as Pacifica. She seemed pleased with so far, he just hoped he didn't mess it up somehow.

A bell then was ringed,he hard it coming from upstairs towards her room.

The mistress was summoning him.

"Ohhh shit...Ok dont freak out Dipper. Just man up and go there show her what you can do"

Taking a deep breath he heeds the call of his mistress, hurrying a bit before he gets too sweaty and loses his nerve.

Also wearing nothing to cover his soldier since she would probably take his undies off once more.

"OK, here we go..." Gathering his courage he braces himself for what could be on the other side of the door and opens it. "You rang Paci...fi... ca... " His jaw dropped as his eyes gazed upon what must be the sexiest sight he has ever seen in his life sitting on that silk sheet clad bed.

"You took too long Butler" The thicklicious woman was wearing a small purple lingerie that covered her curves in strategic areas. Everytime she moved a little of her body would been show like it wasp laying Peek-a-boo,and she wasn not wearing any panties or bra which was even more mouth watering,the little details in color were sparkling. "Do you want me to take matters in my own hands?" She asked touching her hips.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. W-What can I do for you?" He asked her, playing along with his role.

"Come closer so i can see your rod in the light"

He steps forward showing her everything in full view for her judgement.

"Still rock hard huh? Good,this is just what i expected from you Dipper. Your so full of energy"

"Well with such a beautiful sight in front of me I can't really help it..." He said staring at her as she stared back.

"Your job here has been really exquisite these past weeks,time for me to give you something nice in return. Come to my bed"

"Yes ma'am" He comes to her climbing on to the bed with her, his heart beating faster by the minute.

"Tell me stud...do you want to have fun with me?" She said layind down on her back looking innocent.

"Of course. I always want to have fun with you." He answered truthfully.

"Then why dont you show me what you crave in my body?" She smiled with a blush

With a dry gulp and a nod he crawls towards her wonderful body thinking on what to do first.

Seeing her so defenseless was kind of a kink rubbing him the right way,taking a peek at her round breasts Dipper soon knows what he wants.

Grabbing those soft melons he gives them soft but firm squeezes, feeling how soft and round they are.

"Pyannn! Hmmmm ohh" Pacifica moans,feeling his hands on her breasts.

"Wow...they're so soft..." _He said bouncing them a little in his hands_

'His hands feel odly big when groping me. Fuuuuuck...im actually letting this youngster touch me and it feels great'

Leaning his head down he gives them an inquisitive lick before latching on and sucking on them.

"AHHHNN!"

She moaned, enjoying the feeling, her sounds giving him courage as he's clearly doing something right.

"M-my nipples are sensitive"

"Oh really?" He grinned as he focused down on those sensitive nubs to really make her scream.

"Hanhnnn! N-not so rough"

"Yes ma'am..." He was was flicking her nipples with his tongue before nibbling on them with gentle bites.

Pacifica started making weird faces letting the pleasure course through her body.

While his mouth was busy on her breasts his hands started to explore the Northwestern landscape for more wonders.

'She tastes amazing,pinkish and sensitive nipples are fucking awesome. Lets see what I can do more' Dipper thinks

He goes down Paz's body, rubbing and squeezing where he could before reaching the wetness between her legs.

'OH! What do we have here?' He smirks stopping the nibbling.

"S-Stop teasing me..." She blushed squirming in pleasure.

"Im not teasing...im learning" He smirked making sure to go slow.

"Aaahhh... little liar..." She moaned.

"Is that so?" He starts moving himself until the guy was with his face between her legs,hands groping on dem thights for life and smirking.

"Ohhh~ Going to please your mistress now?" She smirked down at him. "I might end up accidentally crushing your head between my queen thighs."

"That would certainly be one heck of a way to go Mistress" He enjoyed the softness.

"You make it sound like you want that to happen." She giggles.

"...Maybe. I mean ahving my head wrapped around by softness of your thights? Oof,such pleasure" He started rubbing his fingers on her private spot.

"O-Ohhh! Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it." She winked at him.

"Shall i start having a bit of a...test?"

"You may..."

The big boy started licking her pussy who was still coveredby fabric,but he didnt care. Taking the courage from places he didnt know he had,the movements came naturally.

The rich woman blushes and moaned as she was pleased by her butler, so happy with situation and glad they both found the courage to do this.

'AHN! T-There it is,so good! I feel pleasure coursing through me like eletricity' Pacifica thought(editado)

'I can't believe I'm licking her private place through her sexy panties. It's like I'm in an R-rated movie!'

The mistress moans of pleasure were filling the room,at that time Dipper was doing his job. A new job planted on him by her beautiful thicc boss. Her body,even if it was just for a moment it was all his. It made him feel in power,yet smart enough to know his place...for now.

She jolts when she feels his tongue brush her clit, her thighs converging on his head like she said she would.

"AHN! NHNG!" She grith her teeth.

"MMPH!" He said trapped in that softness.

His member hardens in response to the moment of bliss,trully wonderful. It only made him lick her faster and hungrier.

"Hnnngh! Y-You perverted butler! So hungry for his mistress!"

"Wait until i remove your panties,the taste is gonna explode on my tongue" He smiled widely.

"Well what are you waiting for then?"

"Hmmm..." Dipper thinks for a moment about doing it...but instead he has a different idea. Getting himself in position in the bed the guy smirks,aiming his huge hard member and with both hands Squeezes Pacifica thick thights together. "Here i go!" He said sticking his member in the middle.

"OH!" She definitely wasn't expecting this. Her butler is using her thighs as pleasure devices!

"Here comes the humping!" And just like that Dipper started moving his hips like he would on a buttjob or titfuck,in thise case her soft and big thights all for himself,the warm and twitch felt all by her.

'He's so big and hard for me... Imagine if he was inside...' She thought, blushing at her imagination .

"Oh shit...Pacifica this feels unreal"

"Look at you. You're not even thinking about my needs anymore." She gives him a cute but fake pout.

"S-Sorry! I just cant take enough of...it" He grunts. "I dont mind how much you love them,but a good boy needs to show his mistress a good time. Or would you prefer i would sit on your face,so my flower can get the attention it deserves?" She said squeezing his head.

He flushed red at the thought of being completely submerged in those booty cheeks.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Oh yes! Yes o-of course..." he said in embarrassment.

Dipper goes back to her pussy trying to control himself and focus on her for the time being. Removing her panties by putting them aside the guy now can see her pinkish special flower at the bare naked eye. 'Man...I am really going to lick this gorgeous woman pussy? I feel my pride swollen up and wanting to brag about it to someone. Is this how true man feel?'

"Come on! Are you gonna do it or not?" She asked starting to get impatient.

"Can you ask me to do it? Like an order?" He said.

"Oh come on that's just cruel" Now it was her turn to blush in embarrassment.

"Cmon...You know you want to" He licked his lips.

Trembling in anticipation the business woman starts to plead. "P-Please..."

"YOU GOT IT!" Screaming that part in surprise he went for her dessert and started licking all of it,up,down,and around.

"GYAAHH!" Caught completely off guard by the sudden onslaught on her sacred place she starts to scream herself.

"Hmgnnmm~~ You taste sohhh amazing" He said between licks.

"O-Oh my God... Yesss..." She moaned, laying back on the bed.

Pacifica just layed there feeling her thights being groped and squeezed by his hands and her pussy being licked by the horny teen who show how much eager he was for this. Trully not bad for someone with his experience.

"Ohhh!" 'He's not bad for someone with no experience...'

"I...I think i hitted my limit Pacifica" Dipper felt his member shaking.

"P-Please don't stop!"

'Shit! I just want to fuck her already,but girls need more work to cum then boys' He thought for a moment before sticking his fingers inside.

"Gyah! Oh yes! Keep it up! Please your mistress! I'm so close!"

"I will try the best i can boss!"

"Do it or so help me I will punish you!" She said clenching her sheets.

'I think i will put everything in this last stand' He stopped fingering her and then went for her clit where Dipper slowly bitten on it like it was the worlds most fragile little thing.

Her head flew back on her pillow as her voice filled the room as she covered his face in her juices.

"AHHNNNNNN! FUCKKKK!" 'Wow...' He thought getting covered.

She was panting as she came down from her climax looking at him with a pleased look on her face.

"I take that as a good job?" He said looking embarassed.

"What do you think you dork?" She smiled at him.

Dipper was glad he actually managed to make her cum withouth blasting again,it would be really embarassing to show his lack of restrain. "Your tired now?" He asked

"If you're asking if I'm too tired to finish you off the answer is no."

'Thank god' "I cant wait for it " He smiled widely

Lifting her rear off the bed she takes her panties off and drops them on the floor.

"You gave me something i wanted and now is your turn. Tell me how you want it big boy,and i shall do it" She slapped her owm rump.

He was so excited from that he wasn't sure how to respond. He was going to have his first with this gorgeous older woman! He hoped he was good enough for her.

"Can you...can you be on top of me?" He asked with fidgetting fingers. "Oh? My...Do you enjoy being dominating Dipper Pines?" Pacifica smirk went wider.

"I-I just want to go at a pace you're comfortable with that's all!"

"Or maybe you want this mature older woman to teach you the ropes?" She laughed "Dont worry boy,i will make you comfortable alright"

"Yeah...right..." To avoid further embarrassment he decides to just lay down"

"Just a warning...having a big rod like this is not going to stop me for long before i go wild Dippy~" She simply said.

His eyes widen as he somehow managed to get even harder from hearing that.

"Now get ready" She crawls her way towards him,putting both hands on the wall behind the bed getting just in the right positions she wanted. The good ol cowgirl style,her big boobs close to his face and her phat booty with wet pussy and all one or two inches from getting inside,there was only a bit of rubbing so far.

"O-oh my gosh..." "Hope you're ready Dippy. This is gonna be a night neither of us will ever forget."

"Its actually morning boss" "Your going to understand soon enough why i said night" She cackles a little.

She starts to lower himself onto his dick. "Hnngh! Here we go..."

"OOOOoooooohhhhhh" The moanings from inside were of a guy having pleasure,outside it would make anyone think is a ghost boooin its way or someone doing something else.

Pacifica was biting her lip, taking that dipper to the hilt inside her, sitting her plush ass on him.

"ooohhh Yeah! Just like Mama wants it" She grunted

"So tight and warm!"

"Congrats Dipper,you just became a man"

She moves her hips a little to grind on him s bit, getting a good feel of how big he is inside her. 'Wow...he's really in there...'

"Ohhh God!" He gropes her ass cheeks hard.

"Oh! Someone is eager" She smirks.

"Your gonna make me cum Pacifica,this sexy dynamite body will make me blow lots"

"Good, that's exactly what I want." She bounces on him.

The thicc woman ass starts bouncing up and down on the young stud in her bed. Feeling how big his throobing long cock felt inside the wet and tight walls of her pussy,just exploring and taking more space,the two start moaning in sync.

"Oh yes! Finally a man worth a damn in my life. Someone I want to have in bed with me." She said as she rode her man with true happiness in her heart.

"Oh shit! W-Wait your going too fastt" Truth enough Pacifica was putting all of his member inside her after getting warmed up and started going way faster.

"Better hold on tight Dipper, this is when I get wild..." She looked at him with a ravenous look in her eye.

"Ehhhhhh?" He said shocked.

She leans in close to him, locking eyes. "Do you know how long I've waited for someone to see me as a person? A woman? Instead of just dollar signs? You've made me happier in 2 weeks than my own money and family has in my life. To thank you I'm gonna give you the ride of your life, and maybe more." She licked her lips.

"Ha...hahaha i am so lucky 'This woman will drain me' "He thought sweating.

"Besides a woman can only go so long without. And now that I have you nothing is gonna make me let go." She starts riding him harder and faster, making sure they both enjoy themselves as she moans loudly, her assets bouncing with her.

Dipper felt the amazing power and energy from Pacifica,afer having fun with her ass he stopped and went for the tits jiggling in front of him and squeezed them some more. "Fucking hell,your so hot and sexy Pacifica. I will fill you up like a turkey ahnn! I will cum so hard your gonna feel it til next day"

"AHN! Then fucking do it Dipper! Give your mistress what she wants and I'll let you have me whenever you want! "

"Ahnnn! C-Cant hold more then this,ohhh fuck! Paz! Im cumming! IM CUMMING!"

"Just a little more! Let me cum with you!"

"N-No,G-Girls take longer!" Feeling the limit break he just unleashed the build up sperm that he was trying to not shoot when having fun with her boobs,thights and pussy.

"AGHHH!" That did it for her as her juices squirt all over his waist and her pussy milks his cock for all he's got.

Somewhere far away from there a red haired woman who was eating Pizza suddenly felt something. "Wow...I feel that someone i know got laid tonight in a very unexpected turn" She said with her eyes squinted.

Back at the mansion, Paz was laying on Dipper, panting as she recovered from their first round.

"Wow..." She said

"Wow..." Dip said.

"Did we went to far?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't know... did we?"

"I think when i said you should * * * * me and * * * *me over i think i may have got too deep in it" She said blushing for being to perverted.

"Well...I didn't exactly tell you to stop. In fact I kinda enjoyed it..." He blushed.

"Yeah...i did too. Just hope you dont think im some perverted who cant control herself"

"If you couldn't control yourself I'm pretty sure you would have jumped me the second I walked in. Besides you're way more tame compared to Mabel."

"What is that suppose to mean? Your sister jumps at any boy she sees?"

"You had to be there..." he said vaguely in reply.

"What should we do now?" She asked cuddling with him. "Well...we are both tired so...maybe we sleep now in this bad,i heard there is no shame in sleeping a bit more in the morning. Either that or you actually wanna get up?"

"Sleeping is fine." She said, more than content to lay there with him.

"Im glad my first time was with you Pacifica" He said laying closer.

"I'm so glad you came into my life Dipper" she smiled, cuddling with him.

"Yeah...me too" Dipper smiled feeling her warm body. . . . . . . "Wanna do this again when night comes?" She finally asked.

"Absolutely..."

"Great! Next time i will like some twerking. I bet you like that right? Hahaha" She smiled. 'This woman is gonna make my days a whole lot more interesting' Dipper thought.


	5. The things a Mother does

**A\N: Hey guys before we go to this chapter i just wanted to ask you one thing. Is there a situation where everyone is not really comfortable with? Like if you end up seeing a Milf x Stud with a more...dark content like kidnapping or raping would you hate it? Would you think things like that should not be here at all? Or is there something else that never should be brough up ?**

* * *

Lincoln Loud was a white haired fourteen year old boy with a big family most of it consisting of sisters,everyday was hard and sometimes quite annoying but never to the point he would prefer to rather run away if you think so. Right now he was walking towards his girlfriend house who was no one but Ronnie Anne.

Surprised? Well things can come in some crazy shades,but in the end is all the same,it was three in the afternoon and the day was slightly hotter than usual. Riding his bike it took him only a few minutes to get to her house _(Au where she never moved)_ and then getting a straight position he walked towards the house and touched the doorbell.

After a minute or two the door opened but instead of the girl he was expecting it was her mother instead, Nurse Maria Santiago.

"Oh hello Lincoln. Sorry but Ronnie Anne isn't here right now she's out running errands with Bobby." She said after seeing it was him.

"Hehe i know that,after all i memorized her routine for the week. We are alone right?" He smirked looking at her.

Maria Santiago was a beautiful and sexy Nurse,her caramel like skin was a exquisite bonus for her perfect round melon like boobs,tight in her top showing some cleavage as her thighs and hips filled the jeans out magnificently. No one could ever said that she has become older and full of wrinkles with the past years,almost like she only got sexier by the days.

"Yup. Just me here. Until you showed up." She smiled at him.

"Do you have that...thing ready?" Lincoln asked with a grin.

"Yep and i think your gonna love it" Marian winked.

Opening the door he ushers him inside and shuts the door, leaving them in privacy.

" I gotta say,im feeling really excited with what we have being doing behind her back. Almost like a sinful pleasure you get addicted to" He told her.

"Don't say it like that. At first i was not sure,but you were so...convincing" Maria said with a blush.

"Well I've always been good at persuasion. Comes with living in such a big family." He smirked at her.

"Just stay here mister...i'm going up and change myself on it" She told him.

"As you wish"

When Maria was turning around to go up and do whatever the day for the two of them was planned,Lincoln did something no one would expect...he slapped her ass.

"AHN!" She squeeled.

"Don't take too long sexy" He said like this was normal "I am already up for it"

"Hehehe, yes sir..." She blushed as she went.

Lincoln turned to the camera and started his usual talking to the fourth wall thing.

"Now you're probably wondering what's going on here. Well I'll be happy to explain it to you." He said starting a flashback.

* * *

**Flashback Start, Lincoln's POV**

At first when me and Ronnie Anne started dating everything was awesome, we were liked each others company for as long you may think was possible for two teens...but. Five months later and I started to feel something... I wasn't as happy as when we first got into this relationship. My girlfriend was starting to get a bit...too much.

Sometimes she would lose her temper easily in a restaurant when our table was not ready due to some computer error, or act way too selfish when demanding to see a movie without asking for my opinion in the matter,it was hard even kissing her because the girl thought it was lame to make out with everyone in the park watching us.

It was...starting to be a pain in the ass. So naturally I did what anyone in my situation would do and went to break it off. Little did I know I'd be gaining a girl instead of losing one.

_**The Santiagos Residence, 3rd POV**_

'Ok Lincoln...just go in there and rip the bandaid off. If you're fast enough she won't break your bones if you keep running' He thought walking towards her house.

Ringing the doorbell he stood there for a moment waiting for his soon to be ex-girlfriend, but when the door opened he got her mother instead.

"Oh Hello Lincoln." She greeted him with her usual friendly demeanor.

Ronnie Anne mom was the complete opposite from her daughter. She was kind and gentle,patience in the face of struggle and to boost...really sexy,like the mature aura females old enough to face adulthood have,the boy sometimes had certain feelings towards her every time he came to visit Ronnie Anne and it only got stronger after hitting puberty.

'Wow...she is so pretty' "H-Hi...Is Ronnie Anne Home?" He tried asking normally.

"Oh sorry Lincoln, She and Bobby are out right now. You can come in and wait for them if you want." She offered him.

"Hmm...I guess this is the best i can do so far"

Truth be told,the wait was only making things worse for Lincoln,he just wanted to be done with his business and run back home and protect himself behind the walls of his room at four locks.

'Why must i wait? This is gonna stress me out even more'

"Are you Alright Lincoln? You look a little stressed out." She asked seeing the serious look on his face. Given her profession it wasn't hard to tell something was on his mind.

"Oh ahn...i-its nothing really. Just that today is so hot you know? Excuse me" He said quickly getting inside.

Closing the door, she follows him inside. "Lincoln I'm a nurse, I can tell when someone is stressed about something. Is there trouble at home?"

"Everything is fine don't worry 'I am just going to break up with your daughter because she is a bit bitchy' " He said looking away.

"If it's too personal that's ok Lincoln. Just know I'm here if you want to talk" She said kindly to him as she sits on the couch to relax.

'She is such a nice person,it will be a shame not going to see her again once i break off with Ronnie,but i can't be with her anymore' "H-Have you ever felt like breaking up with someone?" He asked shaking a bit "L-Like with some past boyfriend?"

"Lincoln, I'm a single mother..." She said stating the obvious to him.

"Well...I don't know how to say this, and actually I don't know if i should be telling you this but" He takes a deep breathe "I am going to break up with your daughter, I'm sorry ma'am! " Lincoln apologized.

"WHAT?! WHY?! You two are so cute together..." She said shocked that this sweet boy was dumping her little girl.

"Ugh..." He was already regretting that decision "I thought the same too at first but...things just don't always go the way you want. People grow up,change tastes,before you notice. Your just not seeing the same person by the same view"

The mother couldn't believe what she was hearing. This will break her little girls heart!

"Look, I know she can be a bit much at times but there has to be someway you can work it out!"

"Mam i don't want to sound rude but...Your daughter is not the kind of girl to sit down and talk about her feelings. She is kind of a tomboy,anything related to show some sort of weakness or feminine side seems to terrify her or something. My opinion though,it's been five months so far and i know her since we were little"

"Please Lincoln... don't do this..." She started pleading with him. "This'll destroy her"

"I know...but if there is one thing my parents taught me is that i need to be honest. Or else it will just bite me in the butt later. I know Ronnie Anne will make someone who can understand her,really happy" He said to her with a weak smile ready to get out.

The nurse was wracking her brain trying to figure out how to stop this. There had to be a way to get him to stay. "Please! I-I'll do anything! Is there anything I can do?"

"Eh?" He turned around looking at her "I don't think so? I mean,i made sure to tell you why im doing this. Why would i stop?"

Maria had to bait Lincoln with something that the white haired boy could want. After her divorce with her former husband,another thing like this would really damage Ronnie Anne,she seemed so happy with him...would she really go to any length to prevent his

decision?

"Well...maybe you can get something else out of it."

"Like what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

The mature woman of the house went to the windows and slowly closed them,going to the door in the living room and locking it tight. The boy stared at it a bit surprised not knowing what Maria Santiago was doing,however one thing was sure...that woman was not gonna let him go.

"I think i know what can change your mind" She blushed pulling her top revealing more of her cleavage,a little of sweat forming up.

His eyes widened seeing that as a blush appeared on his face. She may be older but there was no denying how attractive she was.

'What the! What is happening? "Uhn...Are you hot or something?" Lincoln was confused.

"Not yet but it's about to get hot in here." She said unbuttoning her top.

With eyes wide as saucers the white haired boy starred as the sexy lady who was his still girlfriend,mom was showing off her beautiful breasts in her pink laced bra after taking off the top.

"I do anything for her Lincoln...anything!" She said the last part with energy.

"A-Are you proposing what I think you are?" 'There is no way is there? Was she actually willing to go this far for Ronnie Anne just to keep me around?' He thought watching her undress.

"You like what you see Lincoln? I am very confident in my body" She said cupping her boobs under her hands and showing their bounciness.

"Yes... I really do..." he answered truthfully. No point in lying. "You are really attractive."

"O-Oh you think so? Thanks" She blushed feeling a nice ring in being call beautiful by someone again.

Not like no one ever says that to her anymore,but most of it is sexual harassment with their crude words.

"I undress my jeans now" She told him.

"You really want to do this don't you...?" He could feel himself getting hard from this show.

"Can you honestly expect me you to say otherwise?" She takes her pants off "I know your getting hard" Maria pointed at his crotch.

He subconsciously covered his growing bulge as he blushed hard, from seeing her in nothing but her underwear. Big juicy breasts that would only show in porn magazines,a round and firm booty that girls would die for,all parts of her body were sexy and spotless of any imperfection.

'Truly...a true woman'

"I want my daughter to be happy. So if I must...I will offer you my body."

"That's insane! But...quite brave too i guess?"

"Comes with the territory in some way."

His girlfriend mom was there telling to his face she would do anything to keep him to be with Ronnie Anne,now would Lincoln really take the chance in having his way with a mature woman so he can stay in a relationship that is not really that good anymore?

"Is this a one time thing?" He asked looking at her body. Each little inch of it.

"I hope it is..." She said putting herself on display for him.

"What if i end up enjoying it...and wanting more" This time he said seriously.

"Would you stay with my daughter...?" She asked him.

Would he? That made him think of this hard decision that put his whole being into action.

'Just shut up and do it!' His dick told him 'You think is easy being horny all the damn time?'

'Man my libido sure can be a jerk sometimes' "Yes.."

"Then yes..." She answered. "You can have me as much as you want."

"Hehe...Awesome,i think i am going to enjoy this " Lincoln said happy "I know just the thing i would like to get first for someone of your...assets"

"Um like what?" She was a bit nervous about this. Who knows what perverted thoughts and fantasies lurk within a teenager's head.

"You see...there was always something i wished to experience at least once in my life and frankly? I think the time is now"

"A-And that is?" She asked wanting to know.

"Can you...please twerk for me?" He said pleading with both hands "Your daughter has such a big bum at her age, but i never get to touch it if it's not by accident,i want to feel the big soft ass cheeks of a beautiful girl"

She blushed at the request, rubbing her own rump to feel how big it is. "I-If that's what you want..."

"R-Really? AWESOME! I mean..cool" The guy had no idea he would actually get one of those.

"Just sit on the couch and i will start" She said blushing a bit,but not wavering.

More than eager, he hops onto the couch waiting for the show to start. She had to mentally prepare herself since she doesn't really do this often... or at all really.

'Ok calm down...all you have to do is shake your rump and...' She looks at him again,his bulge was increasing 'Oh my goodness...is he really suppose to be that big?'

"OK I'm ready." He said snapping her out of her daze.

"Oh y-yes." She turned around showing her jiggly rump to him.

Closing her eyes she takes a breath and hardens her resolution...but before.

"Would you like to hear some music ? The mood for things like that is a must" She asked trying to get more time.

"Oh right. Of course." Pulling out his phone he looks through his soundtrack for the appropriate music.

After selecting one with the appropriate beat for this he sat back and watched that ass dance for him as she began to move.

'One,two and three!'

She bend over getting in squat position and went all for booty shaking in his lap.

"Wow..." 'I'm getting a lap dance from my girlfriend's mother who happens to be a hot nurse!'

Her luscious ass glorious stuck on her panties made sexy outlines. The sexy beat of the music made the shakes only more tempting,one more push and he would squeezed

"A-Are you enjoying it?" She asked looking back at him.

"Ohhhh heck yeah Mrs. Maria! I'm having a good time" He said drooling

She was blushing like crazy as she continued to dance for him, coming closer and closer to his bulge.

'Now I just need to...'

But then she loses her balance.

"Oh shi-"

Losing her balance she lands right on his erection.

"Ahn!"

They both moan at the same time. Her for feeling his bulging erection between her ass cheeks and he! For getting such an awesome view and feeling of bliss.

'Oh my gosh it's like a dream come true! It's...so soft...'

'Oh my God...he's so...hard!'

"This is freaking awesome!"

Lincoln went bold and groped each ass cheek with his hands,letting the fingers sink on the soft flesh of her buttocks.

"OH! L-Lincoln!" She moaned as he suddenly started to go at her booty, all while feeling his erection against her. 'How long has it been since I felt the needful touch of a man?'

"Your the sexiest woman I ever met. Maybe is my hormones,but anyone would be jealous to see that your all mine for today "

"It's been so long since I've been touched like this..."

"Y-you like it? When I do this?" He blushes hearing that.

"I...I do..." She blushed as well as he continued groping her.

With a devilish glint to his eye Lincoln decided to take this up a notch. Raising his left hand up...then coming down slapping her ass cheek mildly hard.

"AHN!" She jolts from the slap a jolt of excitement going up her spine.

"I bet you enjoyed that huh? I did. All this arousing is making me so horny,I think I keep slapping more and more until you tell me how freaking much you love this " Lincoln smirked widely

"W-What? N-No don't do that!"

"And a one and a two " He starts slapping each ass cheek,one time each per second

"AH! AH! N-Not that!" With each slap she feels herself getting hotter and hotter letting out moans against her will.

"You have a very Seductive voice. I bet your husband was a lucky man"

"Y-Yeah... we were..."

"I wonder if his bulge was as big as mine" He said feeling cocky

"I-I can't tell you that!" She said embarrassed remembering those times.

"You're right. You should see it for yourself first." He said unzipping his pants.

"W-what?"

She turns around seeing how much his member sees to he struggling to get out of his white undies.

"I-is so..."

He ass was spanked once more and this time both cheeks at the same time.

"AHNNN! '' She grunts.

"I'm still waiting for you to say it"

"Y-Yes! I like being spanked by you! I grow so hot with each slap!" She yelled with a flushed face.

"Ooohhmnnn...yes I like the sound of that" He lets himself down in that feeling of domination

"A-Are you happy now?"

"Totally...Just a moment. Can you get up?"

She heeds his request, raising her rear from his lap for a moment.

'Hmmnnn' She rubbed her rear from the spanking.

"Time to be more relaxed"

The teen said starting to remove his undies there and now with no shame.

"O-Oh my gosh..." she said shocked. Now it was her turn to get a full view.

"You like it? Last time I check it was eleven inches big" He said as the dick twitches

"Wow..." She wondered if it was genetic given the number of siblings he has.

"You do realize what you need to do now right? Or should I say it? " Lincoln was sweating nervous

"You want me to...stroke you...with my rear?"

"Actually I meant a handjob and some licking but THAT! Is a good idea" He said with a wide smile.

Utterly embarrassed that she gave him an idea she backs up against his groin to cater to his request.

"D-Don't act like you can take anything I dish out young man. You're still a virgin and inexperiência one" She said trying to show whos active

"Maybe but all the reason I should fully enjoy this as I want right?" He smirks.

'Im sorry Ronnie ...Im doing this for you"

With that she puts his dick between her buns and starts moving again rubbing him between them.

"Oooohhhhhh! Oh-og fuck! yeah ah shit! Yes trap my dick between those cheeks and panties. Oh my god is better then I imagines" He moaned like the teen he is.

'Sigh, he's as horny as I thought. But so much bigger than anticipated... Oh God...' She thought to herself.

Maria would not like to admit but...she was liking this,at some point she just got wet and went on the flow.

This big dicked boy was making her feel like a teen,doing naughty things with her boyfriend on her parents house or something

'It's been too long since I felt this way... I'm starting to get into this...'

"Your ass is making me feel the highest amount of pleasure i could have ever dream. This is the kind of thing that only a first time can bring,ahnnn! My first Buttjob after my first twerking session! Fuc-Fuck!" His member was throbbing and it felt like any minute his blow was gonna come.

'He's gonna cum! I can feel him throb and twitch but...I can't stop!'

Instead of slowing down she just kept hotdogging his phallus and increasing in speed,the friction was making the vibrations on Lincoln tool to just let go.

'I want to feel it! I want to feel hot cum all over me again!' She started to smirk as sweat goes down her forehead.

Lincoln was panting and sweating himself as his release crept closer and closer until…

'Oh fuck...is this what heaven feels like?'

With a blank expression soon it was followed by his member unleashing a big amount of sticky white and warm cum blast that flies all over her ass cheeks while moaning like a horny teen would.

"Gah! It's so hot! And so much!"

"Phew...God this felt amazing. Truly,this is what i needed all this past months" Lincoln said in a daze.

"Does that mean you're satisfied?" She asked looking back at him.

"I don't know...usually one shot is enough to put me down since i cum so much but...'' He looks down and sees that is till pretty hard.

"H-How are you still so hard?!" She blushed

"You...Because of you Maria. This body of such sexuality is doing this to me" He looked at her with an honest answer.

"No one has said that to me since my husband..."

"Then everyone is a coward for not trying to capture your heart" He said trying to sound smooth.

Her heart was beating faster as she listened to his words. The more time she spent with him the more she seemed to enjoy herself.

'He's such a nice boy, how could Ronnie mess up so bad to make him want to break up.' She thought.

"You know...instead of you doing something more erotic to me how about we...kiss?"

"Kiss? You want to kiss me?" She didn't understand why she was reacting like that to such a simple request, I mean Compared to what she just did already...

"Yes i want to kiss your beautiful lips and feel your tongue around mine and hug you closer to my body" He said looking at her eyes "That might be a bit tricky though,i am shorter"

With a blush still hot on her face she felt compelled to obey, looking into those kind and wanting eyes.

"O-OK... We can make it work."

"On thanks,watch out for my boner though. It's so hard it will poke your legs a bit" The boy stands up.

"Right... got it."

Wrapping a hand around his head she pulls him in and presses their lips together in a warm kiss. The boy hands wrap around her ass cheeks feeling the softness once again and his dick pokes between her legs making her tremble. Maria mouth was warm and the lips were sweet,Lincoln alway wanted to kiss a girl more than just the rare times with Ronnie Anne since she prefer to do it when no one was watching,not that she was ashamed of him but maybe a embarrassment incapable of letting others see.

Maria moaned into the kiss, feeling that hot rod between her legs, dripping arousal onto it.

'Oh dios mio,this kid is making me feel so horny. All that time always working and taking care of my family,no time to actually be a woman'

'Finally, a woman who's not afraid to kiss me. And not just a quick peck or a one minute make out. This is a real kiss from a real attractive woman. I've never been more hard in my life...'

Lincoln embraces as much skin as possible from her,going in deeper and rougher. Never has he ever thought that at this age Lincoln himself would have a go at Ronnie Anne sexy mother,a true milf.

The two stand there making out with each other, completely losing track of time as they enjoyed each other.

However,no matter how good kissing is or how horny they both are for each other in this passionate moment...everyone needs air so it was time to break apart.

They pull apart, a string of drool between them as they pant and stare at each other.

"...Ok...I think this will officially be my first kiss from now on" Lincoln said marveled at that kiss.

"Now I don't think that's very fair to Ronnie Anne..."

"I'm not saying that she is a bad kisser but...she is not on your level yet" He licked his lips.

"Give her time... she'll learn...Hopefully."

'I hope she gets these assets as well' "What do you want to do now Mrs? I am all yours too you know? Say the word and my mistress shall have it" He bows to her just playing around.

'D-Did he just call me mistress?!' She was so surprised but also very flattered that he saw her that way.

'This was embarrassing but now i feel so confident,it's like i can do anything"

Feeling emboldened by his words she starts to remove her underwear. Unhooking her bra she let's her breasts bounce freely before pulling down her panties and stepping out of them.

"Then..."

She started,feeling something inside her just switch back up. Lincoln looked at her seeing bare nakedness of a true sexy woman that Maria represented on teen dreams.

"Follow me to the bed Lincoln Loud" She said with a horny and perverted look in her face while breathing a bit heavily.

"Yes ma'am..." He said utterly hypnotized by her beauty as she leads him away.

The young boy was brought to the room of the mature sexy woman who was the mother of his girlfriend,a feeling of guilt and pleasure swollen up in his chest. But...overshadowed by the imminent pleasure he was about to get from Santiago.

"We here" She said leading him to the bed.

"So you want me to lay down or do you want me to take the lead?" He asked giving her ass a slap.

This time she only flinches.

"You awaken something in me today Lincoln. At first i was surprised and embarrassed but now? All i can think about is that log inside me and being rided and pummed until i am filled up to the brim. So i will only let you live when i am done with you" She licked her lips looking at him with a lustful look.

That made the white haired youngster sweat nervously,what would she do to him? The Milf was horny and with no doubts on what her goal was.

"Um ok...so what should we do first then?" He asked her.

"Lay down on my bed honey,i do the rest from there. Show you something you boys this age are always wanting even though it's not possible for later years''

Not really wanting to say anything other than yes,Lincoln nos in agreement and las down on the soft bed that still had her aroma,watching her beautiful figure to see what would happen next.

Crawling onto the bed the ravenous woman grabs and strokes his hard on to make sure he's still raring to go for her.

"Ohhgn!" He moaned.

"Your a young man full of energy,it looks like i'm gonna have to work you hard for that" She said with a smile.

She couldn't help but give his hard rod a lick before climbing onto him and grinding her wetness on him.

"MHMMPP! W-what are you gonna do?" Lincoln asked.

"You never got this far with Ronnie Anne did you? I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"I-I mean we are still really young" He gulped down

"True. Tell you what, just think of this as practice." She winked.

"A-Are you serious?" The guy was surprised

"Would you rather I suck you off first?" She smirked.

"How about that...what was the name...a sixty nine?" He asked talking about one of the classic yet most wanted positions for man.

"Ah perfect. A position that can make us both happy. Very good Lincoln" She smiled as she turned around hovering her nurse Milf ass above him.

"Ahn...I'm starting to think im not gonna last? T-This seems like is gonna be intense" He said.

"Oh it is. Hope you can handle it long enough for me to get off."

Then with a thud her ass lands on his shit eating grin of a face and her face goes straight to his cock. The strong smell of youngster dick filled the sexy nurse nostrils making it even better for her.

"Ohhh yeah Lincoln i am going to suck this bad boy really hard" She said licking her lips.

"Hmmhhmphpmh" His voice was muffled with her ass shaking left and right.

Opening her mouth she swallows up his cock, tongue roaming all over that rod.

'OH SHIT!' Lincoln thought

Moaning she starts bobbing her head on him, sucking on his cock while holding on to his thighs.

'This big cock is all mine'

Maria didn't even care about the size anymore,she would do her best to suck and lick the young man cock with her horny urges of a Milf in heat. Spit covered Lincoln organ while the latter moaned in pleasure,the big ass pressing against his whole face and licking it since it was the only thing he could do,but still grabbing ass,cant stop seeing the pleasure in everything now can he?

'Pussy tastes to salty,is warm and also so wet' Lincoln thought feeling the taste in his mouth.

The position stayed between dick sucking,ass squeeze,pussy licking until he was ready to blast again. Three whole minutes he lasted with her like that.

"Hmmn...I-Im gonna cum again" He said.

'Boy was not able to make me cum,he needs more assertiveness in oral sex' She thought

"Don't worry Lincoln, you just need more experience." She said before deepthroating him.

"AHHHNN SHIT!"

The poor boy had no way to hold anymore. Blasting yet another huge load of sperm inside that sexy and horny pussy that was his for the day.

"MMMM!" Gulping sounds are heard as she gulps down his seed as it floods her mouth.

The tasty warmth that was shooted fills her with a feeling of joyful pleasure,since she was so long with no sex and now she just got a big shot of proteins,the rubbing of her pussy on his face plus the licking made her squirt too.

The Loud Boy found his face soaked as the nurse on top of him let loose just like he did. He had to lick it up to keep from drowning.

"That felt really good" She said after getting his dick off her mouth and licking the remains of his cum.

Lincoln was panting, with a flushed face as he couldn't believe what just happened.

"I...I think i'm spent" His eyes were wide and his breathing heavy.

"Oh? Was my treatment just too much for you Lincoln?"

"Yes...yes it was"

Even though he was really horny,he was just a rookie. His energy came way to fast,no way to control himself and now he is all tired up.

"Well I'm glad to see you so satisfied. I hope this solidifies our agreement." She smirked.

"Otherwise I'll just have to keep doing this again and again until it does."

"Heh...I would like for us to meet a few times,so you can show me even more adult things 'Maybe once i turn eighteen i make her my girl' "

"Oh of course. Gotta make sure you're fully prepared for my daughter." She smiled.

'I wonder about that' "I think we should clean ourselves and get out clothes back before we may get too loose huh?"

"Too loose? A little late for that don't you think?" She said reminding him of the position they're in.

"Hey at least we didn't had sex right? Just some twerking,a nice sex position...a few orgasms and kissing Hehehe"

"Oh yes very tame." She giggles

"I won't mind losing my first time with you though" Lincoln said now able to get up when she moved out.

"You sure you wouldn't rather loose it to my Ronnie Anne?"

"If she ever wants to..."

"Well if she doesn't... I guess I could help you with that too." She winked.

"Oh yeah that would be really nice,maybe if that happens we could do it in the shower" He winked at her.

"Your a little perverted arent you Lincoln?" Maria said with a toothy grin.

"I'm a teenager after all,sue me for wanting a titfuck in the shower"

They then started laughing at each other and the fun given for the duo that day.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Well that's what happened. I stayed with Ronnie Anne and started a relationship with Maria on the side. Though more and more it's looking like Ronnie Anne is the one on the side."

"Lincoln, I'm ready." The sexy milf called to him.

Going upstairs to the room where his lover waited for him the white haired boy opened the door,getting a sweet view from her who was wearing a sexy string and bright colored bikini. A bottle of massage oil in one of her hands and a smirk.

"Ready to start our day?" Maria asked

"Oh Absolutely." He grinned looking at her with unrestrained lust as he approached and took the massage oil.

"Just remember our deal Lincoln,if you cum too fast again we are gonna do some dick ring training to better control your urge to cum so much when hotdogging my ass cheeks" She licked her lips.

"Oh...ehehee sure 'Oh boy,here i go holding in again' "

The lucky white haired teen said to himself while winking to someone who would be seeing this.

"Now let's begin." She grinned at him.


	6. Rabbits (Thats all folks)

**A\N: Warning! Patricia Bunny from the show Looney tunes where everyone lives in a modern life in the city is gonna be shown here in the same version of Joelasko,who i know you guys know pretty well who he is and the artstyle.**

* * *

It was 7:30 on a Saturday night,and a very funny and well known rabbit had prepared himself to go on a date,the girl in question? Very unique and full of energy but there he was,still accepting to go out with her for...reasons.

This Bunny was no one but him! One and only...Bugs Bunny...Who was Dating Lola. Who came from a rich family and acted like she suffered from a twenty four hour sugar rush,always being so impulsive. After a few minutes driving, the bunny stopped his car next to his girlfriend's house,getting out and making sure the vehicle was safe and locked,then to touch the doorbell and wait for someone to open it for him.

'I hope today we can have a normal date,usually she makes everything go way overboard'

While speaking to himself internally,the door is open and from there is revealed to Patricia the mother of his girlfriend who was more normal.

"Oh hello there Bugs" She said with a friendly smile

"Ahn...y-yeah hi"

Bugs was not a shy person who had difficulty speaking to everyone,but in this case? There was a slight little problem...Patricia was...THICC! No seriously,Lola mom had the biggest phat ass and big round tits the grey\white rabbit has ever seen,everywhere he looked was an area of ehr body that gave him a shot of temptation. It was extremely hard to not stare at her chest cladded in tight fittin fancy clothes of her,it just rounded and showed up her best features in such a nice quality way,it was mouth watering.

'Geez,every single time...she looks hotter and hotter by the day' He said to himself trying to calm down "I-Is Lola home?"

"She went out just a few minutes ago,why dont you enter and wait for her inside? I made a few cookies if you want"

"Yeah sure ahn..i would love too" He forced a smile.

Once inside the house Bugs would just sit down on the couch waiting for Lola to come back while biting on a few cookies that were brought to him. Although he seemed to be relaxed,it had started to become a bit annoying at how long it was taking Lola to come back,Usually this never happens.

Patricia would come to the living room and start cleaning stuff up,not sure why maybe those who are supposed to clean are sick? But that was not the main point of his concerns. For you see! Everytime it seemed like she would end up dropping something on the floor which ended up in her having to bend over to grab it,allowing Bugs to see the full moon that was her big booty wrapped in those expensive pants.

Her big round chest orbs jiggling every time she walked,almost like they had a mind of their own and calling up his name while dusting off dust. That turned him on quite a lot,sweat starting to form on his face while the sexy and tempting mother of his girlfriend was making him go crazy without much effort. Gosh! Her body was such a tease,he wouldn't mind having her as his girlfriend instead of her crazy daughter,all that meat around his fingertips and for him alone.

Suddenly her cell phone started ringing so Patricia stopped and answered "Yes? ….What? What do you mean? Oh…"

Bugs looked at it confused,was she talking to someone important? When turning her phone off she let out an audible sigh and looked at him with a disappointed look.

"Im sorry bugs but Lola is not coming back"

"What? Why?" He asked.

"It seems that Lola forgot you two had a date today and instead went to a music concert with her friend Tina Russell"

Bugs takes a moment to digest the information for a moment,she actually forgot? SERIOUSLY? She had been the one pestering him about going on a date in that new restaurant that had opened up and would not shut up about it,he had to find a free night to come and bring her there only for her to forget it!? That's it! Once he gets enough time,courage and place for her to not make a scene he will break up with her! He deserves better than a crazy rabbit girl who is totally not his dream girl (A\N: Space Jams Lola is best Lola)

"I see…." He sighed heavily not bothering to hide his disappointment "Well! I better get going then,thanks for the hospitality"

When Bugs turned around and started walking someone grabbed his shoulder making the guy stop on the tracks.

"Bugs wait! I know that my daughter can be a bit...eccentric sometimes,but i don't want you to go home with a sour taste in your mouth" She said looking at him with a kind expression.

"Ahn...ok?" He stared at her gorgeous eyes.

"Since my husband won't be home for a good while,how about you do me a favor? I just recently got this Hot tub from a well known place and installed it on the second floor especially for relaxation. Its the can you test it out for me?"

"Eh? A hot tub for real?" Bugs thought of the well known fancy tub for rich people.

"Of course silly,do you think i'm lying?" She laughed.

"No is that..should i accept? I don't wanna bother or anything"

"Your not a bother Bugs,i assure you" She winked "Now just go upstairs and turn left,you will found the place just as easy,it has a name and everything"

"Well since your offering…

* * *

_***A few minutes later…***_

"Ahhnnn…" He said feeling relaxed and letting the body dip on it "This feels...really good"

Tonight he thought he was gonna suck...not only was he feeling forced to go on a date with his crazy ass girlfriend but she even forgot and made him lose his time,but then her well mannered mom was kind and nice to him and offerent this little piece of fancy life to pass the time.

"I wish i had one for me just as good" He said closing his eyes.

"It was the best the store had to offer,so if it didn't felt good it would had been a waste"

The rabbit thought he was alone,so hearing the female voice coming from behind surprised the guy a lot! Turning around in reflex an unbelievable view was met to his eyes.

"W-Whoa!?" Bugs let out a confused sound.

Just getting inside the area was the beautiful mature woman Patricia Bunny wearing a pink robe that covered her dummy thick figure like a glove.

"Room for one more?" She asked with a smug look.

"W-What? W-Why are you here mam?" He asked shocked and gulping down

"Oh! I'm sorry,when I said I wanted you to test out if the hot tub was good enough I forgot to say that I was going to join later as well. You know,maybe talk a little?" Patricia made a seductive look.

"I...I think that's fine" The bunny that everyone knew said trying to act cool

"Wonderful! Let me just get rid of this little thing"

The Milf then began by removing the robe and showing what she was hiding under it,which was a sexy red two piece lace bikini,covering her private areas. Bugs bunny gasps in shock and arousal,he could see all of her mighty thickness with no flaw,the huge pair of tits that would bounce with each step or breath,the absolute phatness of her booty whose thick like a yoga ball was cut in half and the pieces glue to her behind.

Such a hawt body who was later not so long ago covered with her fancy clothes now bared the skin right there and now,making the poor lucky bunny drool like he was hypnotized. Bugs didn't even have the words to say anything,just blabbering words from his mouth which she took as a yes to just get it. When the body of the woman was getting close he finally shook off his mind back in place,both hands covering his crotch because Bugs knew what Patricia's body just did to him.

The beautiful housewife slowly sank her body in the warm water feeling the bubbles working for her,letting out a satisfying moan of relief.

"Aaannn….Just what i needed. I always wanted one of these you know? But my husband always said that it was just a waste of money,this is more than just warm water and bubbles right? It feels so good" She said with a smirk.

"For...For sure" He said staring at her chest orbs surrounded by bubbles "Y-You know,if you want to stay on it alone to enjoy it even more,i don't mind getting out"

"Oh no,you're not a bother at all! In fact,I'm happy we get to spend some time together,just the two of us. I never get enough time to talk to my daughters boyfriend and see for myself what she likes so much about you" She said, giving a quick glance to his body.

"I...I dont think there is anything super amazing about me,Madam"

"Cmon dont act like that,I bet a guy like you has had a lot of girls trying to get your attention right? Those with good taste would" Patricia said.

"That's very nice of you to say,but I tend to get a bit busy actually" He said, remembering his annoying roommate.

"You're too modest,but tell me how things are going with my daughter?" She asks interested

"Oh! Ahn...Lola is a very...unique girl and sometimes things can be a bit...weird but she is really nice" Bugs bunny gives a weak smirk.

"Oh that's good to hear,i know how she can be a bit crazy,like she is high on sugar and just spews random words that come to her brain but im glad a guy like you is with her"

"Y-Yeah….It is a bit hard sometimes" He said, remembering his crazy girlfriend shenanigans.

"Bugs...Can I ask you a question?" She asks with a bit more seriousness.

"Ahn...ok what is the question?" He gulps down.

"Do you really think you can hide that boner? Even with both your arms on it it's still poking out of the water and is really easy to see it sweety" Patricia said like she caught someone hiding a very easy lie.

"EH!? Ahn well..you see...it's just…" He tries to come up with a way out but poor Bugs has nothing.

"No need to be so embarrassed,just look at it Bugs,it's starving for attention. It's good to know I can still turn on a young man like you. I bet you're a bit disappointed that my daughter didn't get the same proportions as me hmmm?"

"What? Ahn…." He didn't know what to say,but the chance of Lola ever getting as thick as her in the future would be a nice bonus.

"I mean when i was her age,my breasts were already bursting out the E cup and my jeans were getting too tight on my butt" She laughs at that day in her memories.

"Im...Im sorry" He says embarrassed "It's just...too hard to not look" Downright impossible.

"Hmm? You think I'm that tempting Bugs?" She asked interested

"YES! You're so damn sexy,attractive,arousing,stacked,by god! It would be hard for any man to control themselves just by seeing you,even if you were meters away and using ugly clothess,it would be all useless because your whole presence gives a boner to anyone" Bugs said, talking his heart out.

Patricia hears the sincere and horny words from the bunny in front of her which surprises her...then she smirks and begins to talk.

"I can see how...arousing you are"

She said looking at his member now not covered by his hands and fully out for her to see. Seeing that Bugs quickly hides himself back in the water ashamed of what he said.

"You really think I am that sexy? Prettier and more tempting than any girl bugs? Even more than my daughter?" She asks

"Y...Yes" He keeps on.

"Hmm...That's nice. My husband is not as active as when we were young,now it is all about work and more work. It's like I'm here just to welcome him when he comes back. Every woman has a limit at how long they can take shit like that Bugs" Patricia said with a scowl.

"Who would be dump enough to do that? With a woman like you,I would make sure no time between us would diminish and have a good time with you" Bugs bunny asks in all sincerity.

"You should be careful Bugs...if you keep being so interested in my body...this woman might gobble up a huge carrot before dinner" She said, licking her lips making obvious what she meant.

Feeling the blood rush from his body and all the way down to his 'carrot' Bugs bunny starts feeling a weird rush of confidence and boldness to that mature woman who practically came in to seduce him in the hot tub now that he thinks about it.

"I would like to see your hand skills with the carrot first Mrs...you don't want to eat before you feel the texture" He smirks at her back.

"You are just like all the boys i my youth"

With a wink she quickly went for his member with her skillful hand and began to stroke the phallus of her daughter's boyfriend,feeling how big and rugged it was between her fingers.

"Oohh God!" He yelps in surprise.

"Hmmm yeah that's right,does my hand feel good? I know you've been just dying for a loving touch Bugs,walking around with no pants like a pervert. You think your 'little' friend won't get out if you get excited? I can feel how enormous this thing is. Can't wait to see it baby!"

"AHNN! I-Its because of the size that is always hard to ahn! Ahn! Get a girlfriend"

"Ohhh Poor thing,those little girls have no idea how to treat a dick like yours. What you need is an experienced woman that has just the thing to make you have the pleasure a member like that deserves,would you like that hmm?" She strokes faster and hears his moans.

"OHHNNN! C-Can I call you Patricia?" Bugs asks between grunts.

"Of course darling! I don't mind if you call me other things either,now get out and sit on the edge of the tub. Is time for me to teach you. I have more than just a phat body and you! Will have a good night" The woman said, licking her lips in anticipation.

Almost like she wanted to tell him what she meant,Patricia gets up a little bit revealing her huge bouncing tits….but this time they were bare naked,almost like she took her top on purpose without him noticing,which was a surprise because the guy was looking there all the time. But what made him gasp a rather cute moan was how she simply Wrapped her marshmallow like jugs around his phallus with a Pop!

"There we got,much better right? Hmmm~ a HUNG! Stud like you deserves a fat pair of melons like this,wrapped around your cock like it truly deserves" Patricia smiles, feeling it throob between her boobs.

"Ahnhhn! Damn Patricia,your boobs are too good!" Bugs moaned in ecstasy already.

"Can you imagine Bugs? All those nights where you had only your hands to please this big cock? A tool MADE! To make girls happy when used right. But don't worry,i make up for the times my daughter has satisfied you"

"B-But we didn't do it" He said between moans in that valley.

"Oh even better! I will teach you real fun,you love big fat boobs right?"

"Y-YES!" He said honestly.

"Hahaha! I know you did!" She titfcks him slowly "You and all the young boys can't keep from staring at them all the time,so adorable! I bet you love how much the jiggle around your shaft" She said licking her lips real horny"

"Oooohhhh! Ahnnn! So! SOOOO GOOD"

"I work hard to keep this body at this age Bugs,it is good to have someone who appreciates it. Have a man who barely glances at your ass like he use to makes every night so lonely"

"I...I would never...Stop from...Groping it" Now he said between gritting his teeth.

"Your saying that because i am giving you a brain melting titfuck hahaha,but you flatter me"

"Your a beautiful woman who deserves all the attention in the world,your hot and tempting like hell" Bugs said looking at her"

"Oooohhh YEAH! You're making me horny with your honest compliments Bugs. I am going to swallow your cock and make you see my big milf tits bounce on your lap"

She did exactly what she said she was going to do. Opening her mouth wide Patricia puts half his member down her throat and begins by bobbing her head up and down,while slurping that rod to the best of her skills. The poor rabbit moaned,groaned and clenched his body in total pleasure,feeling the blow building up its way just around the corner,slurping sounds and kisses feeling the air.

Patricia was enjoying how that huge cock tasted,how it felt in her hands and tongue. Maybe if she worked hard he would always come to her house when no one was around and have even more fun together.

She was already halfway to his member,the face that he made when she sucked him was a funny yet orgasmic face,almost like this was his first time or something. Eyes almost rolling up to the back of his head,teeth gritting his teeth from the pleasure,her actions would have fried his brain from so much...well of her!

"Fuck! your mouth feels exquisit,Oh god! Is making me go crazy,please don't stop!" The guy was losing his mind.

The rabbit Milf then has an idea and stops doing all of that together Making Bugs confused.

"If you like it so much then why don't you show me? A well endowed guy like you deserves to sink his fingers into my plush breasts as much as possible and fuck away! These mounds I got. Cmon Bugs! Do it! DO IT NOW!" She screamed at him.

"AHHHH FUUUUCK!"

Hearing her say that was the straw for him,starting to get his shit together Bugs pumps his cock on those big fat tits all by himself,hips moving fast and hard for her to feel and take.

She could feel it throbbing between her boobs,his thick manhood was making good work of her squishiness,that's for sure.

"Yes! That's the way honey,make sure to build up as much as possible to shoot away,i'm gonna drink all that thick youngster cum as tonight dinner" Patricia said with a loud laugh.

"AHHHHHNNN! D-Damn! I can't hold it any longer. Im gonna cum Patricia,im about to go full blow"

Hearing her man saying those words she opened her mouth and shoved down his member just in time for the wave to hit the mark,it was thick and tasty,just like she enjoyed it.

'It's delicious~!'

He came harder than she anticipated but the thick Milf was far more experienced than HE thought,she gulped down every drop not letting ONE fall down. Slowly removing herself from the phallus it was obviously clean and still hard.

"Good Job Bugs,that load deserves A plus" The rabbit housewife said winking at him.

The poor guy was breathing heavily,never has he ever come that much and so hard in his whole Life. Not even when he would secretly masturbate in his room thinking about the fantastic body of Lola's mother.

'What a dream come true,truly unbelievable"

"I hope your not tired Bugs,this was just a warm up"

The smooth and horny voice of the thicc lady made Bugs look right back at her, still dazed from his orgasm,only for his eyes to wide once again and the heart raced like Crazy. Why? Simple! Now getting up on both feet she was showing her now full naked form,also removing her lower bikini like magic and turning around revealing the big phat ass that tempted him so many fucking times he saw her. Naked,wet and just at hand reached for him.

"The fun is just beginning?" She said that slapping her own ass made it jiggle.

"Holy fucking hell" Bugs said.

"Now...how about you let me feel how hard that thing is on the ass everyone is always so eager to have? All for you Bugs"

The next moment Bugs Bunny moves faster than the eye can catch,shoving his face between the valley of bootylicious ass cheeks from Patricia Bunny making her yelp from it. Shaking his head left and right enjoying the smell,texture,squisyness,softness,sexyness and pretty much everything he had the right to her body right now.

"AHN! YHMM! You're such naughty Bugs,but I would prefer you didn't tease me you know? Just get that rod right there where it should be an-AHN! OHHHN! Y-Your tongue also feels good Bugs,but p-pplease i need fucking" She moaned feeling his tongue on her pussy.

Removing his head from 'Paradise' Bugs Bunny is on full horny rabbit mode and only gives simple answers.

"You got it!"

Aiming his hard fucking member he just does as she said and shoved half the phallus deep inside that slutty pussy.

"Oh fuck! You're so deep Bugs!~ I hope my body was everything you ever hoped for"

She loved how his thick young cock fucked her big ass as the ripples of yummy meat would ripple through that mature beauty of a booty.

The feeling was out of this whole fucking world,his dick inside her wet and tight pussy...the huge ass cheeks on his hands,just like he always wished.

*SPANK!*

"AHN! Hmmnnn '' She moaned "Yes! Oohhh fuck yeah! Please make this thick fucking ass amazing proportions remember true pleasure. Ahnn I should had rided you since the start"

Bugs Smiles at her compliments and just answers it by plowing her pussy harder and faster,moving the hips he had and all the energy to must. Spanking that phat slutty ass until red marks were left as a landmark of his conquest.

"Ohhh geez! For a skinny guy you sure know how to make a lady close to orgasm,ahn! So much energy and humping prowess. I love how you squeeze me tight, I would love to own this dick you got Bugs. Anytime i wished you came here to my house and pummeled me with that wrench,it would make all my days so much better"

"OHHHHnn! UUCK! I-I LOVE YOU PATRICIA"

Bugs started making his humping slower but he would remove half his dick and then give a powerful hump putting all of it in again,then repeat the process to make sure she knows how big he is.

"OH YES! CUM INSIDE ME BUGS! FILL ME WOMB WITH YOU DELICIOUS SEED" Patricia tongue flopped out while Bugs were almost rolling up.

Both of them end up cumming at the same time,Patricia feeling what a true orgasm is and Bugs filling up her special area with loads and loads of cum that would surely make anyone astonished at how much it came out. The moanings that were happening were more like grunts from primal animals.

"Ohhh...So full~ I think you shot more in me then my husband has ever done in our entire relationship" Patricia said, feeling her insides filled with the cum from her daughter's boyfriend.

The guy was trying to take back his breath after what he end up getting through "I...I gotta say,i had never thought...even for a moment that i would hehe...end up ahving sex with you ina hot tub...Patricia" Bugs said still with his dick inside her and squeezing her ass.

"I'm sure you didn't,but do you really mean what you said Bugs? About love?"

"Ahn...Well you see…" He was trying to come up with something even letting go of her ass and pussy.

"Hahaha! Don't worry Bugs,I don't need you to love me like you're gonna marry me or something. Love to fuck me and my body is enough" She said with a wink.

"Oh! Hehehe Yeah i knew that" He did not,only said that because he was caught up in the moment.

"I hope you are prepared though Bugs,mature thick ladies like us need a bit more attention in these areas then teenage girls like my daughter. I don't want little sweet dates in restaurants or watch comedy movies,I just need a huge cock to have my fantasies with. Think you're up for the challenge?"

She said turning around and bending over to let him see her tits close to his face,almost making him hard again after all the work he did to get it down.

"Y-YES?" He was unsure of what she was able to do.

"Great! Because next time? I will make sure to lock my legs around you for good and not let you go until you make me get two more loads of those balls Hahaha!" She licked her lips in a perverted display of horyness.

"Oh…"

Now that surely made him hard again that night.

'Sorry Lola...your mom is just way to fricking hot'

* * *

**A\N: I never saw Patricia as super sexy of a milf,the show made her look average but then! When i saw all the artwork made from her and Joelasko on rule 34 i was like...WHOA! Damn mante! That art style and the thicc injection you made her took made me go GAGA!**


	7. Mom Needs sunscreen

**Co written by Djtheking18**

Being a hero is no easy job,everyday you jump into danger to save people from death like situations from super villains or just take a kitten off the tree. But Besides facing the critiques of people who seem to have a hate boner in talking shit to you,sometimes the biggest challenge is just nature taking its course.

Several years later after heros became legal again,one of the members from the incredibles family had unfortunately passed away. credible also known as one of the best strength related heros in the past had died of a heart disease leaving his family and the world...with one less hero.

Eventually however everyone needs to move on and keep with their lives as living in mourning is not the best way to honor someone's memory,the incredibles were still kicking ass and showing how they were the best team of heros in a family...most of the time.

* * *

_***Several years later- Incredibles Mansion residence***_

A lot of things had changed over the years,Dash the speedster was now sixteen years old and became six feet tall too as well. Thanks to his super hero training he managed to get him a muscular build spotting even a six pack of abs where he chiseled with effort,most girls liked him for his power and appearance,but sometimes his cocky attitude could be a problem.

Having nothing better to do he was just jogging around the house,and by jogging I mean jogging faster than anyone could call it jogging,more like rocketing.

Helen had changed the most...physically so to speak,letting her hair grow to her mid back as her body turned into a somewhat lewd figure. Her breasts were a pair of G-cup can of beauties who made part of her small waist,her hips and thighs were thick and soft,her ass large and squishy,Elastic woman took advantage over her body and suddenly she became the sexiest most perfect woman in town both civilian and super heroine,she was on fire and was desired all the damn time for all mans.

However...none more so then dash .

'Man that ass and those breasts are to die for ' Dash thought looking at his mother with lust 'Hey what am I doing? that's my mother! Damn if only she wasn't too tempting'

Helen had to go sunbathing right now,out of all times for the guy,not every time he ran a lap in quick speed he would stop to peek at her.

''Mom is so sexy,god i wish i could tap that ass' Dash thought

Unknowing to him, his dream was about to be a reality because even though his mom had elastic powers she needed him for something.

"Dash! Can you come here for a moment?" Helen asked her son.

"Yeh mom what's up?" Dash said as he went and saw the hot milf. With her nice luscious ass and big breasts that men would bust a nut for.

"Can you put some sunscreen on me?" She asks him while wearing her sunglasses.

Hearing that Dash gulps down and quickly takes a peek at his mom ass,the bottoms she wore turn into a thong on such a big phat ass and she was asking for him to punt sunscreen,which means that at some point his hands would get there...on those mounds.

"S-Sure mom" He starts to sweat.

Even though he was nervous it was ok,this was just him putting sunscreen on her. What could end badly? Dash pours the lotion on his hands rubbing the white liquid and then applying it on his mother back. As the blonde haired man uses that substance on her Dash cant help but be mesmerized by how sexy his mom body looks right now in that sexy bikini that barely covers her up.

'Man she is so fucking hot. No wonder all my friends talk about how hot elastigirl is.' Dash thought to himself as he rubbed his mother's back.

"Oh Dash can you rub it a bit next to my breasts please?" His mother asked like it was normal.

"Eh? uh..S-Sure mom" Dash said nervously.

Why did she ask that? Was he supposed to just go around like some outline? Or would the guy really have the luck to touch those damn melons of her?

Dash reached down and rubbed her sides near her breasts trying not to touch them so he wouldn't get into a lot of trouble with his mom nor an awkward situation with his mom.

Helen however let a moan not more than a whisper escape her mouth,clearly enjoying having her son going slow and easy for a chance. Her skin was soft and smooth,every passing year his mom body only became hotter like it was refusing to give up to age and would forever remain in this top shape body.

"Thanks for doing this dash." Helen said as she turned her head to her son. "No problem mom. I was going to take a break from jogging anyway." Dash said as he continued to rub her sides.

Dash started by putting a hand on the shoulder area and gently rubbing them,this was supposed to just be him applying sunscreen to her back and going back to enjoying the sun but soon enough this turned into something else. The blonde guy shows his mom how he works with his hands at slow motion,getting the knots out of her shoulder blades,working it in sync now towards her neck area massaging it.

Helen was not expecting this level of skill,at first she wondered why he applied the product in such fashion but then a MMM! Escaped from her throat;Dash marveled at the soft feel on her skin,why was it so silky and sexy.

"So soft and smooth." The speedster hero teen said not knowing he said it out loud for his mother to hear. Helen just grinned as she let him run her back.

The thick woman then starts doing something that brought his attention more quickly than a super villain attack...she was undoing her top.

'WHAT THE HECK?' He gasped.

"I want an even tan,it would be such a bother to get tan marks you know?" She said it like an innocent gesture.

Dash was silent as he watched his mother take her top off revealing her large round G cup tits with small bright pink nipples capping them.

"Ah that's better." Helen said before laying back down on the chair with her tit squashed under her and out to the side now.

'Is...Is she doing that at purpose? Does she see me as just a little kid who is not getting turned on by this at all?' He monologues.

This situation was weird so he decided to see how far she would let the guy go until it was too much.

He gently started touching her marvelous breasts,making her let out a somewhat cute sound as she felt his hands around her sensitive breasts. Feeling her son firm fingers on them was...shockingly good?

Dash was now hungry for more action,he sunk his fingers into the flesh, making the breasts squeeze out like jelly almost like he could feel it stretch. Moving at a slow pace to better feel every inch of her skin,groping those mounds like dough,so supple yet firm...it was like they bent to the little of his touch only to come back to shape in a Boing! fashion.

"mmm someone's feeling bold today." Helen said as she closed her eyes. Dash twisted her nipples to see what her reaction would be.

...Yeah that did get a reaction from her,it felt like when someone suddenly dropped an ice cube at your neck for a prank. It was surprising and it got her making a weird sound from her mouth that was a mix of moan with a gasp.

That makes helen shift out from her place from the feeling of arousal provoked by her own son.

"You're very good with your hands honey." Helen said to her son as he moved down to her lower back.

'She is really going to let me keep going? Heh...well mom dont mind if i take my sweet time on this derriere of heroic proportions' Dash licked his lips.

Dash puts his hands on her thick ass feeling it for the first time and it was super soft and squishy. 'Wow this thing is so big and soft like a marshmallow.' Dash thought as he rubbed the lotion over her ass.

The woman in question was not looking at him right now,but if she could Helen would be surprised at the major erection that her 'little' guy is having right now.

'As long as she doesn't turn around I should be fine I just need to wait for it to go down.' Dash thought as he continued to rub her massive ass.

Well that was wishful thinking,as long as his hands were sinking on those big ass cheeks like pudding there was just no way his eleven inches cock would EVER get down,not with this godly view.

Dash finally covered all of his mother's ass with the lotion so he went down to her thick thighs and long smooth legs. He started with her feet and decided to make his way up to her thighs.

'oOOOOHHNN...sO sexxxy' He was starting to lose himself immersed in her body.

He decided to do one at a time to make sure they were nice and covered so she could get an even tan.

Dash didn't know that but Helen Parr AKA Elastic Girl was enjoying the work he was giving to her body. It had been a little since she got such strong hands rubbing her like that and giving all the attention,most men are just ALWAYS Staring at her butt like mindless hornballs,but this was a tad different.

'He's so caring and not being focused on one area all of the time like most men try.' Helen thought as he rubbed the lotion on her inner thighs.

''Mom...how are your days coming along?" Dash asked

"Oh my day is going well so far. Why do you ask?" Helen asked, spreading her legs a little.

His member throbs with lustful intent for the booty of all bootys.

''Just curious...''

"How is your day going so far?" Helen asked.

'I'm having a boner for you right now and i want to let it breath' "Oh same old,just running around waiting for stuff to happen"

"Don't you run around enough?" Helen asked her son.

"Yes...yes I do" He stopped rubbing her and now just looks at her booty,back and breasts.

He got so lost in looking that he didn't realize that his mother was staring back at him with a smirk on her face.

'Looks like the hook got the fish,in this case cake'

"Hey honey what are you looking at?" Helen asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh! A...ahn nothing" He tried to say anything.

"Really because you were staring at something for a long time." Helen said as she stood up with her breast uncovered and bouncing.

"WAIT DON-"

* * *

And there they were...the pair of big and soft looking breasts bare naked at his sight while Dash Raging boner was at Helen full view too.

"Oh my!" Actually surprised Helen puts her hand in her mouth.

Her little boy was not so little now,she knew how the years had made him grow in all areas but now? That area was quite a surprise.

Now this is usually the time where Dash would run as fast as he can away from his mother, but he knew that it would not be possible to escape due to her stretchiness, she would catch him in time.

"Uhm...S-Sorry?"

"Dash that is a natural thing to happen to boys your age. It's fine." Helen said as she continued to look at his erection.

"Fine? Mom you practically asked me to rub your sexy body knowing this would happen"

"Yes I did ask you to rub lotion over me but I didn't know you would get an erection sweetie." Helen said as she looked at him.

"Mom! I am a hormonal teenager! And you're the sexiest woman I know,of course i am going to get turned on" He said that bluntly while his dick was throbbing,the guy didn't even try not to stare at her boobs while saying it.

"Well good to know I can still get a ride out of men younger than me." Helen said bouncing her tit.

"I should probably go to the bathroom and take care of this now" He said, turning around embarrassed and walking away.

"And why are you going to do that mister?" Helen asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Uhn...Because I need release?" He asked as a matter of fact.

"Nope you're not going to be doing that mister." Helen said as she looked at her son.

"Mom please! Don't punish me with not letting me jerk off,i hate being blue balled"

"Oh who said anything about blue balling you? I certainly didn't. You're not going to jerk off either because I'm going to do that." Helen said to the surprise of Dash.

"Say what now?" His eyes wide as saucers.

"Get inside the house and meet me at my room honey" She told him with a wink.

'If this is a dream no one better wake me up.' Dash thought as he watched his mother's ass sway as she walked into the house.

Ten seconds had passed and in that time Dash took a full bath,covered his body in manly stuff like perfume,deodorant,clean undies and clothes;Brushed his teeth laid down in bed and took a few breaths to relax all to the imminent moment in where he needs to go to his mother room.

"Ok...Calm down Dash,this is going to be just another day. Normal,no rush no...i'm trippin man" He rubbed his head.

"Yeah sure if it was another day you would have been tapping that ass of hers." A voice from Dash's left said. Dash looked down to see himself dressed in a devil costume.

"Great now i am hallucinating"

Another puff comes from his right and the angel part of him appears. "Don't listen to him you should listen to the good side of you. The one that does the right thing." The devil just starts laughing and soon the angel starts laughing too. "Yeah I can't do this. Go in there and fuck your mom we all know you want to." The angel said.

'Can't really argue with myself over this if both of them are into it' He thought rubbing his chin before getting up from the bed.

With a nice touch of courage the hero...walks towards his mom room rather slowly which was weird,his heart pumping fast though.

"Don't worry dash you can do this hell you've saved the world for crying out loud. I'm pretty sure you can handle your own mother." Dash said to himself as he turned the knob to open the door to a sight he was not used to yet.

A very sexy and curvaceous mature woman wearing a combination of a sexy thong and fancy laced bra was laying on bed with her chest pressing on the bed,almost like the pose was suggesting she was waiting for him and staring at the door.

"Well about the time you showed up Dash I thought you were going to stay in your room." Helen said as Dash walked over to his mother.

'HOLY FUCKING SHIT! My mom is literally as hot as...damn it can't come up with a word for it,thicc!?' "Y-Yeah"

"Those blue eyes,messy blonde hair and that body? HMMM...you remember me as your father when he was your age" She said, licking her lips.

"Heh yeah but I'm pretty sure my torso isn't as big as a tree" Dash said thinking about his deceased father.

"But enough about him you have been the man of the house since and one of your untold duties is to help me in the bedroom." Helen said.

"M-Mom! Are you actually asking me to have sex with you?" The boy asked really making sure

"You a bit dense sweety? Or you want me to make it even more obvious I want that package?" She said using her powers to make her boobs big enough to get her bra tighter.

"No but I've just never seen you in something this sexy before." Dash said as he stared at her expanded tits.

She cups them up in her hands like a pair of big riped melons. "Wanna have a nice feel ?"

"Yes please." Dash said as he went over to his mom and softly grabbed her tits trying not to be too rough or too fast.

"AHNH!" She lets out a moan of pleasure from that.

The sensation of those newfound big magumbos felt like dough on his hands,so soft and round! Its warmth made Dash feel like heaven. Touching his mom jugs like that was one of his perverted dreams,having her let him touch it?

"Mom is it okay if I kissed you?" Dash asked as he played with her tits.

"Go ahead honey,give me some sugar"

Dash leans down and gives his mother a passionate kiss on her soft lips. Helen moans into the kiss as he reaches around her body to reach for the bra clasp.

'Ohhn man she is really good at this,her tongue is overpowering me'

He said letting her bra out and freeing her girls to breath with a boing and a shake. Helen felt that and only kissed him more realizing her puppies were out to play.

Releasing her lips from his,the Elastic woman says "You really wanted to see my bounciful breasts again didn't you?" She said with a teasing smirk creeping on her face.

"Yes mom they are just so big and bouncy." Dash said to the milf in front of him.

"I'm glad you like it,feel free to suck on them if you want"

"Don't mind if I do sweet things." He said as he lowered his head to her nipple and put it in his mouth causing her to moan.

'Heck yeah lets suck on this' Dash said enjoying the taste and getting hornier.

"Mmm yes. Very good baby suck my tits like when you were a baby." The milf said to her son as she ran her hand through his hair.

Dash enjoyed sucking one of his mom soft big melons while the other jug was getting busy with his free hand,the softness sinking on his fingers and the warm irradiating from them was so amazing Dash was about to lose control and just speed things up to what he desired the most.

"Hey Dash could you please stop teasing me and get to what I want to please?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Teasing?" He said with surprise "You're the one who is teasing me mom,now it's time for me to take charge as the man of the house" Dash told her.

In a flash of speed she was now in the bed and in four completely naked,her garments being thrown away thanks to her speedster of a son.

"This ass deserves what all phat asses do...a good SLAP!"

The slap was a hard slap that caused his mother's ass to jiggle and his mother to moan a little. He knew that she could take hard slaps. Hell she was elastigirl who took hits every week.

His hand landed a solid on that phat ass which jiggle like pudding in a sexy fashion causing his mother to moan in pleasure thanks to that kinky move. He knew that she could take hard slaps. Hell she was elastigirl she took hits every week...not to her ass but you got it.

"You want me to slap some more of this erotic fat ass mom?" He smirked.

"Yes baby spank it to your heart's content." The mature milf said as she looked at him.

The blonde haired young hero smirks in delight,then started spanking his mom hot ass a bunch! Slow and hard just like this meaty ass deserves after so much teasing in that hero suit that fits her so well over the years.

"I love how much jiggle this ass has mom." The speedster said before kissing and sucking on his mother's ass leaving a hickey.

"AHN!" She moaned louder "Your so naughty Dash,i have been without a good dick inside me for a long time already. We can do all the foreplay you want later sweety,now please just give mommy what she wants and fuck my pussy as fast as you want

"Well if that's what you want then fine." He said before he got behind her and positioned his cockhead to line up with her wet pink pussy.

"Hmmm i can feel it rubbing against me. God it's so big,can't wait to have it deep inside" She bit her lip in arousal and her pussy even wetter.

"Well you don't have to wait anymore." He said before plunging into her pussy.

With an audible gasp of shock Helen now felt his huge dick inside her like a Wallup! The warm walls from her sex cave made Dash feel like lightning was coursing through his body for a few seconds.

"Holy shit! Mom you're quite tight for someone with elastic powers" Dash said with a grin while moving his hips.

"Oh trust me I can become tighter than that." Helen said as she looked behind her.

"Guess i don't need to hold back huh? I do want to enjoy taking my time with this booty" He said giving her ass cheeks a double slap.

"I don't want you to hold back anything from me. I want everything you can give me." Helen said as he started thrusting harder in her.

"Oh yeah? We'll remember you asked for it"

He grabs her by the waist with both hands while now inserting his huge penis inside her pussy at a great grade of speed. Drilling that hole like he always wanted,she could take it all.

"OHHHH FUCK YES SWEETIE." Helen moaned out as dash started fucking her roughly like she asked for.

"I wanted to do this for such a long time already!"

"Well anytime violet is out of the house for a while you can fuck me all you want." Helen said as she bounced back against his dick.

"Ughnn! Ahnn! R-Really? T-That makes me AGHN! Happy!"

Dash was moaning louder,this time ready to cum a big blast,unable to hold it for long thanks to his lack of experience and this woman being way too sexy for his self control.

"Mom I'm going to cum soon, where should I shoot it?" Dash asked, trying to hold off from blasting in his mother.

"Oh Dash there is nothing that i would wish more than to get you to FILL ME UP! But i don't want any pregnancy so you can shoot anywhere else honey,except my womb"

"Well since I can't cum in your pussy I guess I can settle for your mouth." Dash said as he got up and went to his mother's face and put it in her mouth for another blowjob.

Her voice was muffled by the sudden change in position thanks to his speeds,now Dash was humping her throat with his huge dick just waiting until he hit a breaking point. Dash felt his balls tighten as he facefucked his mother letting him know he was going to cum any second.

"TAKE IT ALL MOTHER!"

Moaning like the horny teenager he was,Dash fills his mother's mouth with his pent up sperm like it was a wave. Forcing her to swallow the incredible amount like cream.

'Oh my God he's like a goddamn fire hose.' Helen thought as she swallowed as much cum as possible.

Stopping and breathing hard Dash sighs in release as his momentum had finally hitted the stop button.

"Oh man...That...felt like the biggest nut i burst in like...ever" He said in a daze

Helen finally swallowed all of her son's cum before smiling at her son. "You did a wonderful job Dash thank you for giving your mother what she needed." She said licking her lips to get any cum that may have gotten there.

"Y-Your welcome mom...is...is that all?"

"Oh no if you want more of me then come and get some." Helen said slapping her ass.

'Damn...s-should i really try?'

He thought about it. His dick still hard but would Dash be able to give her what she wanted?

'Fuck it.' Dash thought as he got back to his mother and flipped her over so she was on her back in the breeding position.

"Oh my! So bold and ready,you really want to take charge of things huh?" She giggled.

"Well I am the man of the house now. I have to learn how to pleasure you in every way possible." Dash said putting his cock at her pussy again.

"AHN! Yes Dash! Hump my pussy hard and squeeze my breasts. Do it strong and fucking fast!" She said like a true slut.

"You really like it hard and fast don't you mom?" Dash asked as he did what she wanted him to do.

"I can feel the vibrations through my body,it is soooooo good!" She said while the bed shaked.

"Well that lets me know you're getting a lot of pleasure from me." Dash said as he squeezed her thighs.

* * *

They would spend most of their time in that bedroom having incestuous sex with each other to quench their pent up Libido. A big dicked speedster and his hot ass thick mom with elastic powers,rocking off a bed until they were satisfied and the moanings would turn into obscenities.

What the sinful couple didn't know was that they were not alone...but being watched by a certain invisible girl who has been home all this time but was watching the whole thing without being noticed.

Breathing hard Violet Parr legs were shaking almost like she was doing something while watching them.

'T-That was...so perverted'

'But so fucking hot.' Violet thought as she grabbed her breast.


	8. Everything coming down Clyde

**Co written by joesketchconcepts**

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde were best friends from the beginning and were almost like true brothers to each other,sure every friendship had its ups and downs but the line that keeps them together is never really severed. Now both of them were fourteen years old,some clear changes in appearance like getting taller and having their first small bitties of facial hair were almost truly noticeable.

Thanks to Lincoln father going on some last time field trip with all his sisters in some sort of father and daughter connection trip,he took every single one of his sisters except Lily who was still too young so she stayed home,but that was the moment in which the white haired boy was waiting for!

Calling his best friend with his cellphone talking about making a sleepover in his house,free from the tyranny of sisters and their own shenanigans and only boys allowed,except for his mom and Lily would not be a trouble since she sleeps early. Kids her age are so full of energy but they also burn it down quickly when filling out on sugar rush.

* * *

***Night Time at Loud Residence***

"Oh boy I can't wait for tonight,it's gonna be so fun" Lincoln said, wearing his pajamas.

Someone then knocks on the door and he quickly answers it seeing his best friend there wearing pajamas with ducks on it.

"Hey there Lincoln" Clyde said

"Did you come here in pajamas" Lincoln asked

"No worries i got here in my dad's car and is too dark for anyone to see me get out while they drive away"

Just then the mother of Lincoln also known as Rita Loud the mother of all his sisters,walked in from the kitchen to the living room as the two boys closed the door and set their things down. No doubt full of video games and comics they enjoyed.

"Hey there boys! Don't mind me. I'm just gonna feed you guys snacks here and there tonight. It feels so refreshing to take care of a few kids for once. Your father is going to be so busy with the girls on the field trip. to the Mall/concert/mini golf/Justin Bieber signing."

The blonde haired mature woman was currently wearing a loose X-Large T-shirt over her chest,tonight however she was not wearing a bra,normally she doesn't have to wear a bra in a house full of girls. But she was still wearing panties underneath her Yoga pants.

They felt tight even when she was not moving,but they helped her with her normal stretches. After all, a woman her age needs to stay lumber to pleasure her husband every once a week...Which is now only about once a month. Sure having alone time in that house was impossible but whenever they had a chance it just didn't work out.

"Wait here Clyde,I gotta grab some old games from the garage for us to play later. It will be really nostalgic"

The innocent white haired boy said leaving his thick ass mom alone with his best friend who somehow seemed to be quite nervous,maybe Lori level of nervousness but this time no fainting. Only awkward teenage stuff going on if you know what I mean.

"Hehe...G-Good night " Clyde said, a bit nervous and going to the living room in the process.

Rita smiled at what she just saw with her eyes,little Clyde was always such a goober. Boys that age tend to act like that around girls,would he ever get used to it? She follows him to the living room.

"It's still too early to sleep Clyde. I know you teenagers stay up way beyond midnight."

He sets up his sleeping bag spot and places his stuff on the side. Such as his smartphone, watch, house keys, wallet, medication, normal items. I place a tray of sandwiches and sodas and snack foods on the table. Enough food for ten people really. Thank God for government aid for big families like hers.

However then something happened,she accidentally dropped the bag of plastic utensils on the floor next to Clyde.

"Oopsie! Let me get that."

She announced her mistake loud enough to get the boy's attention and turned around to her, completely bent over to pick it up. Her legs didn't even bend and are straight,making her big milf ass really pronounced for him to steal two huge rounded cheeks still loaded with baby fat from birth. Stretching the fabric of her Yoga pants to reveal a camel toe that could grab the attention of even a man who swore celibacy.

"There we go."

Clyde had managed to not faint of nosebleed to wonderland when around Lori or other chicks,but seeing Rita huge ass in such a sexy showcase made his hormones go wild,the blood trailing towards his crotch as the soldier raised for duty. Sitting down and crossing his legs together and using his sleeping bag to cover it,sweat trailing down his face acting like everything was ok and he wasn't getting a major erection from the display of her tempting mounds.

"T-Thanks" He muttered

After that Rita left the room with a smile and went to give more attention to Lily while giving the boys some time alone so they can have their moment of bonding through a video game two boys would have the rest of the night for themselves.

….Or so they thought. While Lincoln and Clyde were playing Mario Kart for a long time so far,time had passed and now Rita had put Lily to sleep and she had nothing better to do as sleep was still far for her,so she decided to take her yoga mat and some some of it before going to bed,the milf was not extremely close to them but not too far away either,that thicc of a woman...it felt like she was doing that at purpose,but that can't be...right?

"Sorry boys,you know how it goes. Gotta stretch this middle age body and have a nice sweet dream afterwards" She said casually.

'WHAT!?' Clyde thought.

"I don't know why now,but sure mom we dont mind" Lincoln said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah we don't" Clyde said, sweating.

Rita loud then started her own thing,she stretched every part of her body like arms,shoulders,hips and legs. Bending herself in every position she could remember from the yoga book she had sitting on side,she would even perform some body positions that looked a bit sexual,as if she was getting humped by an insibilbe man,or so it would look like for anyone who has a more perverted nature.

The two boys were in some sort of video game competition to beat the record of best player,sometimes it was online against others. Lincoln yells into his microphone towards other players. However Clyde would sometimes gaze at Rita from behind,Lincoln being way too distracted to notice his friend peeking at his mom,she then looks behind to see his eyes totally wide with sexual desire...but instead of gasping in surprise the blonde haired woman instead smirked and shakes her ass a little bit when down on her chest and knees.

'W-WHAT?'

She winked at him before he jerked back to the TV and took the controls from Lincoln.

'Hahaha...oh my how devious of me' Rita laughed to herself

Poor boy...he tried SO hard to not look at his best friend's mom body,but the hormones inside his body were heating up so much it felt like a volcano. Rita loud had a perfectly sculpted body for a woman who had so many kids,now he knew why he liked Lori so much it was because maybe he hid his sexual desire for that milf since he was a kid? Perhaps.

Her huge ass shaking up and down like pudding,her tight fitting clothes and the positions were just...too much,Mrs Loud was a woman that would make any man crazy and if this keeps up he would blast his pants.

* * *

_***Some Time Later….In The night***_

They had done it all,played video games,watched movies,eaten all the junk food and talked about comic books. Everyone was now at that time sleeping...except for one person whose pants were restless.

'...God damn it' Clyde thought inside his sleeping bag 'Why did she have to be so hot?'

Clyde tried to sleep that need but he kept thinking about Rita's huge milf booty and that gave him a major boner that would not let him sleep until it was taken care of. So he slowly got out of his sleeping bag and like a thief he sneaked out in silence towards the bathroom upstairs,once there he looked at all sides in case someone would show up out of nowhere.

'Just a quicky and i'm out' He said to himself

But the boy was not the only one unable to sleep that time,the blonde haired woman too felt the need to stay up. Maybe she missed her daughters,maybe it was the lack of snuggles from her husband,or maybe she was just bored and horny.

'Maybe i can find something on the bathroom to help me sleep,i do hate to depend on pills'

Rita Loud went out of her room and towards the bathroom in the hall to look for her needed sleep in the shape of medication that she rarely used...only to stop on her tracks when she hears a weird noise coming from there. Maybe it was one of the boys already there? Feeling a bit curious instead of waiting or knocking on the door Rita instead sneaks out to take a close look slowly.

And what she saw made her eyes bulge out and cover her mouth with both hands for a gasp to not escape.

'What in the heck?'

Just there in the bathroom was Clyde with his pants and undies down showing that what the boy had between his legs surprised Rita,his cock was not that one of a fourteen year old. It was so big it hanged to his knees! A huge cock that she only saw a few times in her life before marriage.

'Hmmm….Mrs Loud" The boy moaned her name and stroked his big lack member who was amazing in length and width.

'Did he just say my name?'

Something grabs hold on Rita's body and she cant move from that spot,even though this was supposedly wrong she just coulnd look away. Seeing how Clyde was stroking his young XL of a sausage up and down with his right hand. And squeezing the base of his cock with his left hand fingers.

Right now the milf was wearing a sexy black teddy lingerie,her lower region feeling so hot she was unable to resist. Secretly watching her son's best friend masturbate his huge cock in the bathroom like this was a turn bent over and with her left hand started fingering her pussy real deep with middle and ring fingers,her right hand reaching under her top and fondling her left breast. Biting on her lower lip she starts imagining how it would feel to have his dick feel inside.

"Ahnn!"

With one somehow 'cute' moan Clyde unleashes a fat load of white sperm all over the toilet bowl making a mess and surprising her at how much he was able to shoot it out.

"Ohhhnnn...man that was great….wait im still hard? Oh no"

Seeing how Clyde was able to shoot such a huge load of cum and still be hard like that made Rita think how much energy he really had,right now she was alone besides Lily and Lincoln who were asleep. So maybe just this once she can do something fun that no one else needs to know.

"Well well well!" Rita said entering the bathroom.

The sound of the woman made Clyde almost have a heart attack as he turned around to see Rita Loud in an even more sexy outfit then previously. Which made his boner even harder and the guy moaned a mix of guilt and surprise with a tint of arousal.

"M-Mrs Loud?" Clyde said surprised and in fear.

"It seems i have accidentally teased you tonight huh? For you to come at this hour for some relief and end up dirtying the bathroom? Such an aughty boy Clyde" Rita said licking her lips while staring at his pulsing cock.

"Eh? W-Well you see…"

"No more talking Clyde...go to my bedroom now and we solve this after i'm done cleaning this" She said

" But why do i have t-"

"You want me to count to three so I get you there myself?" She threatened.

With shame Clyde grabbed his clothes and ran out of the bathroom doing as she said,the woman just staring at the goop on the floor that he recently shot.

"Now i am going to have some fun tonight once and for all" Rita smirked.

…..

With Lincoln passed out after a good night doing what he liked the most,now Clyde had to walk towards Rita's bedroom like she asked him to do or else! Slowly opening up the door the boy who was still pantless saw her looking sexy and smirking.

"Hello there Clyde. I hope your ready to party,this room has sound proof walls and is the perfect spot for two people to have a little fun without anyone noticing" Rita said with a wink

It made sense really,how would someone have time to get impregnated so many times over the years and still with so many kids she got time for a quick one and birth Lily?

"Lock the door when getting inside sweety"

Gulping down in nervousness Clyde complies and locks the door like he is just inside a cage against a lioness.

"S-So...what did you want me to do? I am going to get punished for what i did?" He asked her in fear.

Getting up from her comfy seat She walks...no she struts! Seixly towards the big dicked indicvual and gets on her knees for a moment getting face to face to the wrench.

"Just stand still and let me get a feel of your special controller"

Rita used this little game talk to try and ease his nerves. And it looks like he's got a million nerves pulsating in that foot long cock of his.

Clyde brain was having a hard time coming up with any words to counter what she was trying to do. But Rita knew what she her left hand she felt his huge sperm bank ball sacks,they were quite full even after his little show in the bathroom,and her right hand started stroking his phallus up and down.

'Such length... Such Girth!...Such Spunk!... These kids got what it takes to be a porn star!' She thought,really impressed.

"AHNN!"

The boy moans in his high puberty like voice,feeling that beautiful woman soft hands grasping around his shaft,everything happened so fast,ie he didn't jerk off a few minutes previously to this it would be impossible to not blow right away.

"S-Should we be really doing this ?" Clyde said, still shocked by what she just did.

"Are you telling me you're not enjoying this Clyde? I know you always had the hots for my daughter Lori,but the chances of her ever doing this to you is close to nothing boy,but jokes aside you really have my full attention" Rita smirked "Truly outstanding"

Wanting to show what she meant,Rita started kissing the top of his cockhead like she was in love with it. Somehow it tasted different than from her husband,her tongue slivers around the head while her hands work together to squeeze his log.

Such muscles are flexing and his urethra underneath bulges a boy itself was having so much pleasure from what a woman could do with her tongue it almost felt like his face was really melting as it sweats profusely.

"Cmon Clyde! Get some initiative"

Clyde holds on to her head and starts petting her hair with his left hand while she services him. Rita grabbed his right hand and guided him to her huge natural milk-filled breasts. He lifts up her left boob and fondles it with his urges...and then milk leaked out of her tit,amazingly she was still producing milk from those huge tits,maybe after getting pregnant so many times and taking vitamins and minerals for more health made her a bit of a literal human cow.

"AHGGN! M-Mrs Loud,you're so hot! I'm losing my mind,your boobs are so big and your hands so skilled OHNM!"

Clyde moaned out loud,eyes bulging out, feeling the softness from her bosom and hands rubbing his penis,how the heck did he get so lucky this night?

"Ahh...Give it to me Clyde..."

She really wasn't kidding around,she wanted that spunk! Wrapping her lips around his dick she gets to work at the base of his cock and sucks it on his cockhead. She knew her blowjob skills were the best,her husband and previous old flames told her so.

"Oohohhh fuckk! Ohhh god. yes! Yes! Suck my cock Rita" Clyde grith his teeth feeling the warm sensation of her mouth and tongue around his shaft.

Who would have thought Rita Loud a thick mature woman would be doing all this with a young boy like him,like hiM! This is one of those legendary moments to keep it in your memory and never forget it even when you hit a hundred years.

Then she really went at it now,both her hands are pressing into his bottom,and both of HIS hands are holding onto her blonde haired head. Clyde was shoving his whole meat stick down Rita's throat hole,in and out and in and out at it again,those almost thirty centimeters long of his cock moving over her tongue.

Lucky for her having experience in this department,Rita is able to breath by timing his movements,exhaling and inhaling just at the right moment.

'Hmmm! My cunt is dripping wet and my legs are starting to feel sleepy from being hunched on my feet. Oh Clyde! Fucking Cum already you sexy black young man!' Rita felt amazing.

"AHNNN FUCK! I-I CANT TAKE IT! IT'S SO MUCH PLEASURE AHNNNNM!"

Reaching his limit in how much he can take this,Clyde can feel a huge amount of sperm coming from his balls like he is ready to blast like a real shotgun,in a moment of pure ecstasy he lets out in a quick yet strong BLOW! Ready to cover that slutty woman's entire face...in this case her throat.

'AAH! So much! He even cums super hard like those grown black men I see on !'

_***GULP! GULP! GULP! GULP!***_

The blonde haired thicc woman had to hold her breath and try her best to swallow his jixx at the best of her abilities,however it was still too much and some ended up leaking out the corners of her mouth and dripping on the carpet below.

'S-Shit! I will have to steam-clean this place before my husband gets home' She thought.

Clyde stops moving after the amazing orgasm he just had,Rita seeing that pulls herself off his sausage finally gasping for air.

"GASP!" She coughs "Wow...you are so gifted Cylde,i can't remember the last time someone near suffocated me with their penis" Rita chuckles.

"T-Thank you?"

" Tell you what? You can do whatever you want to me for the rest of the night. I wanna expand your little imagination, My little man."

She said that as Rita gets up on her feet and sturt to the bed. Sitting her huge butt on the edge and spreading her legs removing the last few articles of body clothing making herself fully nude

'TeeHee! I haven't felt this excited in a long time now' She said like a young maiden.

If busting a fat nut on Rita Louds throat wasn't exciting already,now the young man had the chance to see her completely naked and telling him he could do anything? Damn! The possibilities were so big,he remembers hearing about certain sex positions that adults would talk about when doing it.

….So he asked her.

"Can you show me a reverse cowgirl?" Embarrassing as it was he said it.

"Of course Clyde. Come over here on the bed..." 'Aahh So cute. He has not seen much porn to know basic sex positions'

As soon as the hung boy gets on bed the mature woman starts touching him to get in the position he wanted.

"You lay down on your back like this. Keep your legs together with your dick and balls up. And I get on like this..."

It was embarrassing yet arousing having her say and do things to him like the newbie he was.

"And you can touch me however you like back there. Enjoy the ride while I take over."

With a horny and devilish grin she starts to grind her huge,naked,plump and scrumptious big ass on his pelvic area. Rita can hear Clyde grunting as he finally touches her booty. She wanted to moan loudly from having such a huge cock so close to her pussy,it felt amazing even before penetration….for now

"Enjoy the ride honey AhhhhnNHhh!"

She lifted off her knees to aid his huge re-erected penis into her vagina,sitting down on the base of his cock she let it fill her up and it finally happened,she took Clyde virginity for her own urges of carnal pleasure.

That was the first time in some good amount that Rita ever got such a huge member inside her,sure she would use vibrators from the time but the real deal? A huge black and pulsing dick inside her like this? It was making her body shiver in pleasure of this guilty sin she was doing with her son's best friend that night.

'Oohhhh it feels so big,warm and pulsing! Clyde has the best cock i felt in a long time' She thought biting her lower lip.

For Clyde this was more than an experience,after getting his dick on that sexy thick older woman pussy,his eyes went wide and inside his brain a picture of Lori Loud was suddenly replaced by Rita...she actually took over his obsession and replaced it for herself.

"Mrs Loud?" Cylde started talking.

"Yes Clyde?" She said with a moan.

"I think I love you now" He said in a simple and real tone of voice.

"Good to know,because i want you to show me that tonight.

On that night the only sound that came from their mouths were moanings of pleasure,grunts and groans of what could be Rita Loud lifting her huge ass up and down Clyde huge black cock at a pace so fast an ordinary man penis would have already come twice. The feeling of his phallus inside her made the women feel such joy filling her up it was crazy how big and hot such youngling could be.

A few minutes later of hard and sweaty fun the blonde haired milf was now feeling deep and hard how she underestimated the stud. After letting him know that she would let him take the lead in the doggystyle Clyde just went like a damn wild animal and stuck his whole lenght deep in her pussy,really ramming it down like POW!

Almost like something had just broken inside his mind and now with his arms wrapped around her waist and hips moving at astonishing speeds. Rida could feel Cylde humping her in such a way,it just made it more clear how much he really wanted this,he wanted this more than he even wanted Lori to kiss him in the cheek,this energetic huge dicked boy was pummeling her from behind like he wanted to own her pussy as his new sex toy.

Both of them were in a state of such arousal,like when you open the lid that had been bottling up so much pent up energy and frustration they were now just slaves to the pure and primitive desire of fornicating so hard the bed would shake wildly and their bodies would change positions almost like in auto-pilot.

Nobody paid attention at how long they went at it or how many times the couple had their awe-striking orgasms,but it was all over the place and IT. WAS. A. MESS! After what seemed like forever and only possible to go all out thanks to the sound proof room for their intimacy,both of them had stopped and were not regaining their breathing.

Clyde's eyes were wide open and his breathing was at a fast pace "I...I can't believe it...Did we really do it?" He said now seeing his dick no longer erected.

"Yep! And i gotta say….you hump like an animal Clyde,for someone so skinny you really made me feel like i was gonna fly with each thrust" Rita said with a shit eating grin of satisfaction.

"Sorry hehe i had no idea i could cum that much,i think you just drained me for the week " Clyde said feeling his member sore.

"Is that so?"

Rita then straddles Clyde getting on top of him,big boobs close to his face and phat ass grinding against his little friend while the woman itself looks at him and says.

"Are you telling me we wont be able to do this for one whole week?" She made that even more tempting by licking her lips in a predatory fashion.

"U-UH…."

And just like that his member went rock hard once again, getting her attention that the rod was once again up for duty.

"Not bad,you regain yourself quickly. Maybe you won't mind a double action of titfuck while i suck your dick before you go to bed right? I need a little bit more of your proteins"

With one last smirk the sexy milf known as Rita Loud covers herself under the sheets and goes forward to give even more pleasure to Cylde who only gives a satisfied moan of pure pleasure before the night ends.

'IM SOOOOOO LUCKY!' He thought mid grunting.


	9. Bart to the Future!

**Co written by Djtheking18**

* * *

It was a calm and refreshing sunday,the perfect day for boys and girls to either stay home and play video games,watch a movie or eat junk food all they want...but unfortunately! Someone had to get up early for his gig as an assistant and get at least a little bit of money to monetary help around the house.

That someone was fifteen years old Bart Simpson. And boy he was grumbling a lot about how his day is being wasted and that anything else would be better then hanging around with some crazy scientist...that someone was Fink.

"Ugh why did mom have to ask Fink of all people if he needed help? Why couldn't it have been Milhouse's mom or the comic book guy?" Bart asked himself as he walked downstairs.

He still remembered when the quirky scientist asked him to clean the basement because it was super dusty,being a workaholic and all he didn't really have time to clean all his inventions when working on more across the way. And now Bart had to be the cleaning boy and pray to get paid enough for this,because he is NOT! Running a charity.

"Well let's hope this day will go by fast." Bart muttered to himself before leaving the house to go to Fink's lab across the city.

* * *

_***One Trip Later***_

"Thanks a lot for coming to help me Bart. It's been a crazy weekend for me" Fink said with his nerd way to be.

"Yeah just tell me what I have to clean and where to do it." Bart said as he had a look of annoyance on his face.

"Have you forgotten already Bart? The basement! I need the basement spot clean for when i go down there and get myself some spare parts from other inventions that didn't really work out"

"Alright fink." Bart said as he started walking into the building behind the nerdy scientist.

"Try not to touch too many things down there,you may end up getting zapped by something quite electric" He laughed at this.

"Sure I'll be safe around your dumb projects." Bart says as he follows fink into the basement.

"Ahhn young Bart,so full of your rude young behavior,i remember when i was like you"

"Right and here I thought you were always a giant nerd." Bart said as he looked at the basement.

"Yeah the teachers never liked when i said their equations were wrong. Welp! Here we are,take yourself a broom, some cleaning products and start it champ" Fink said, hitting his back with the palm of his hand.

"Yeah yeah." Bart grumbled as he grabbed a bottle of cleaning solution, a broom, and a rag.

With the professor back up doing his own thing,Bart had to be down there in that dusty heck of a basement with spider webs and no fun besides all the junk and metal like items around the shelves and floor.

"Why of all the places did mom choose here to make me work? Why couldn't it have been at a game store?" Bart asked himself as he swept the floor.

With no actual energy Bart would start cleaning the place,grumling in annoyance all the damn time like he wished something more fun could just drop on him and escape for today.

As he was sweeping he was in a corner trying to get webs off the wall when the cloth that was over an invention fell from the air he was creating.

"Ups! Damn i hope i didn't bust anything important" He said looking at what it is.

What was under the sheet made Bart's eye widen as he saw what looked like a portal you gotta be asking yourself how he knows it,that is a portal machine? Well...it looks like a high tech looking door but only the shape of it,there was no wood or door knob but there was a mini computer by its side and the word **Portal door.2v **named on it.

"Wow he made a portal and it's down here in the basement collecting dust. What the hell is wrong with him?" Bart asked himself as he walked over to the console.

It was dusty and a bit covered in grime,perhaps it was not working?

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I've done something I wasn't supposed to." He said as he decided to press a big read button.

Almost like this boy's finger was the one thing the machine was missing,everything around it started to glow in bright colorful lights,a little shake around things as the warning that something was coming.

Bart looked at the basement then back at the portal and thought 'Well it might be more interesting than doing this shit'

He said sticking his hand through the portal that had shown up. Which ends on him getting sucked in a swoop. Bart flew through the vortex of bright colors while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"oOooooooaahhHAHHhhhAHHHHHHH"

Then everything turned black after a few seconds and he lost consciousness.

* * *

_***Sometime later***_

Bart starts to wake up as his eyes flutter open trying to get the blurriness out of his eyes.

"Oh where the hell am I?" Bart asked himself.

"Hey look he is starting to wake up" A female voice rang.

"Oh good he isn't dead." Another voice said.

Bart was hearing two different voices and it seemed that both of them were females,maybe adult womens.

"W-Who is there?" Bart said standing up.

"Woah easy there be careful." A girl with black hair said to him.

When Bart was able to see again he took a good look at who was in front of him. And boy was he surprised,there were two very beautiful women with curvaceous frame like bodies,the first one was a purple haired woman wearing an attire of gray knee-high boots,black stretchy pants and a white tank top. Her breasts were so big! Almost like she was hiding soccer balls under the shirt.

The second one had short black hair and darker skin,her attire was a somewhat boyish pink sweatsuit that oddly enough it suited her. her best feature was that her derriere was one of the thickest bootys Bart thought only porn stars would have.

In other words? Two hot chicks probably in their thirties and with thick assets are in the room.

"Oh who are you two?" Bart asked, still trying to fully wake up.

"Should we tell him our names? This kid just showed up out of nowhere" The purple haired woman said.

"Of course Leela don't be so rude." The woman in pink said to the big titted woman.

"You are way too lax Amy,what if he is a spy from one of the array of aliens that hates us?" Leela asked.

"I'm pretty sure we haven't met any yellow skinned humanoids in our travels ever Leela." The girl now known as Amy said.

"Wow!" Bart said in shock "You have one eye?"

"Yes I do, is that a problem?" Leela asked, crossing her arms underneath her impressive bust.

'Damn what an impressive bust' "Uh..no i just never saw someone with just one eye"

"Okay. Why are you on our ship?" Leela asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Would you believe me if i said i got here by accident?"

Technically it was not a n accident,he did it on purpose but the guy is just sooo used to lie.

"Well seeing as we checked the ship before leaving and this ship has intruder monitoring you would have been caught way before we left so I guess." Amy said.

"But then again how EXACTLY did you get here?" Leela asked bending over to meet his gaze which makes him see her cleavage.

Bart is a fifteen year old hormone crazy young man so this view makes him gulp "Uh...a portal"

"Hmm okay." Leela said before bending upright causing her tits to bounce a little.

"What should we do?" Amy asked.

"We can't go back now,this package is very important. We're gonna have to deal with him for now until then" Leela finished.

"Wait..." Bart brain is rebooting "Did you just say ship?"

"Yeah we're on a spaceship." Amy said pointing to a port hole showing nothing but darkness and stars.

"Wow!"

Acting like a ten year old Bart puts his face in the glass to see that in fact they were on a spaceship! In space! How cool was that?

"Holy shit...thats awesome!" He said.

"I guess he's okay since he's fascinated by being in space." Leela whispered to Amy.

"I mean maybe he came from a place where people still think they're the only species in the universe,haha so silly" Amy laughed.

"Yeah that's probably it." Leela said before turning to Bart.

"Man i wonder what else is out there"

"Ok brat listen up! We have a lot of stuff to do right now so if you're going to stay here for the time being you're gonna follow our rules" Leela said firmly.

"Sure I'll follow your rules. What are they?" Bart asked as he looked at her.

"Don't. Touch. Anything" She said that like it was obvious a young man like Bart would urge to touch the futuristic ship.

"Yeah or else we might die by accident. Leela's husband is also kind of a man child" Amy laughed.

"Okay I promise I won't touch anything." Bart said looking at her face.

"Good and hey! Stop talking about my husband"

"You know it's true. But dont worry Leela i keep an eye on him while you pilot the ship" Amy said to her friend

"Okay but if he gives you trouble for any reason then you call me." Leela said before walking out of the room.

"Geez,is she always like that? Someone needs to chill"

"Well Leela just has too many responsibilities on her shoulders. Ah! Now what is your name kid? I forgot to ask"

"Bart Simpson" He said.

"Amy Wong it's a pleasure to meet you." Amy said as she reached her hand out to shake his.

But then she noticed something and stopped.

"Shoot! One of my shoelaces is undone,that's why i prefer to wear boots"

Amy turns around and instead of getting on her knees she just bends over showing her phat ass to Bart in full view while doing all of this in the most innocent way possible.

'Damn that is one phat ass on her.' Bart thought as he stared at her.

'Oh momma! That is one phat ass this woman has' Bart thought while staring at that moon.

"And done." Amy called out as she stood upright after finishing up her shoe.

"D-Do i have a room to stay put?" He said trying to not get a boner.

Yeah sure follow me Bart." Amy said as she walked away causing Bart to stare at her ass bouncing in her pants.

'That trump is just ASKING! To be spanked i know it' He smirked widely.

They walk down the hall to a door and Amy presses a button that opens the door to show what looked like a bedroom.

"You can use this while we are on our delivery trip"

"Thank you very much Amy." Bart thanks her as he looks at the room.

Amy just smiles and decides to leave, letting Bart all alone in that bedroom with nothing but his thoughts.

"Okay so I went through a portal and now I'm on a spaceship going only God knows where with a busty purple haired cyclops and a phat assed black haired woman.' Bart thought to himself as he sat on the soft bed.

Truth be told there was not much to do,once he had his fill of the futuristic room Bart just wanted to get out and see more of the ship. His fascination with Sci-Fi was a thing that he liked quite a lot...but there were also the girls,he wanted to see them.

"Ugh I can't stay in here for long I need to see one of those hot women. I want to get to know them." Bart said as he looked at the door.

Being the disobeying fucker he is, Bart opens the door by pressing a button and is now out. He didn't see anyone after coming out so the only choice was to explore by himself.

"Let's see what's in here." He said walking down the hall to his right and walking to a door.

"Let's see what's in here." He said walking down the hall to his right and walking to a door.

Thinking for a moment Bart pressed the button on the panel that said open and what he saw was another bedroom but it was pink with some black in it.

"Huh...I wonder if this is one of their bedrooms"

Bart looks around the room and it looks to be bigger than his one does. Maybe it was one of the girls' rooms,at a desk there was the picture of a green looking humanoid that resembled an amphibian.

"Weird,who is that skinny looking guy"

Footsteps can be heard from outside.

"Oh shit,someone is coming"

Looking around nervously for somewhere to hide he decided to hide under the bed to avoid being caught by the owner of the room.

From the other side the thick ass Amy shows up not expecting anyone.

"Man, I'm so glad we're gonna take a break. I really need a shower" She said.

Amy dropped her pants and took her small jacket off to reveal her thick ass and bountiful tits.

"Ah much better." Amy said as she grabbed a towel off of a chair in the corner.

The martial girl loved walking naked around the ship when it was just her and Leela and since their guest was in the room she felt free like always.

'Wow...holy shit! Look at the size of those cheeks' Bart thought in amazement.

Amy just left the room after that and the yellow skin boy takes the chance to get out and take back his breath.

"Woah how can she move that ass without hitting anything?" Bart asked himself as he looked at the door that Amy just left out of.

One thought then came to mind...two girls were about to take a shower in this futuristic ship and he was the only male there...should he try spying on them?

'How the hell am I supposed to find the bathroom? I don't know how big this ship is.' Bart thought as he walked over to the door.

"Amy! I said no!"

Leela's voice is heard making his ears perk up to it.

"Cmon Leela just a little bit" Amy said in a teasing tone.

"No the boy could hear us. You especially since you can't keep your voice down." Leela said as she crossed her arms.

"I just wanted to squeeze your boobs a little bit,look how big they have become. I don't remember you being this busty when we first met" She smirked at her friend.

"Yeah you always want to squeeze my tits just like I want to squeeze that ass of yours but we can't not until we get back to earth." Leela said.

"But Leeeela! Im so horny! I love my husband but Kif is not giving me the amount of pleasure i need every day" Amy groaned.

"Maybe because he is not as lusty for sex as you Amy" Leela said.

'Plus he probably can't handle all of that ass you have.' Bart thought as he looked at them.

'Ohh I hear you talking about girls. Maybe your man can't handle all of that ass you have.'

Bart thought still outside the room they were in,their voices loud enough for him to hear the conversation. Trying to get inside now would be bad since he would be easily busted,waiting for now until they move was best.

'I need to find a place to hide.' Bart thought as he looked down the hallway and went to a door that was three doors down from where the girls room was.

"Phew i will be safe here in the...Shower room?" He said, looking around seeing showers on the futuristic bathroom floor.

"Wow this place looks awesome." He said as he looked around the room a little before hearing the girls voice.

"And then I said to him of course it's all natural you idiot. Just because I'm rich do you think I do implants?" Amy said.

"Trust me a lot of people are idiots. I mean everyone thinks that these are fake but they are one hundred percent real." Leela said grabbing a tit while her towel was still on.

"Ohoho i know. Since that time you fell on me I could feel those magumbos on my face and they were pretty real" Amy laughs.

"And you've been obsessed with it ever since then." Leela said looking at her friend.

"You can squeeze my ass if you want Leela" She winked.

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! They are coming here"

"I will when I help you be your ass." Leela said as she walked up to the door.

"I will when I help you wash your ass." Leela said as she walked up to the door.

In fear Bart hides on the corner of the door. When opened it almost hits him in the face but his luck still hasn run out yet.

"I get to wash your tits in return." Amy said as she undid her towel showing off her huge ass.

Bart managed to peek a bit from his spot when they entered,seeing what appeared to be huge ass cheeks so tanned it was like caramel. So perfect,so shape, truly worthy of its size.

'She definitely deserves a huge cock to pleasure that ass.' Bart thought as he watched her ass bounce while she walked.

"Lets get on with this" Leela said, removing her towel and showing her big jiggling breasts with large pink nipples.

If Bart didn't hand a boner before he sure had it now. The two walk away from the boy hideout.

'Damn those tits need to be squeezed and sucked on.' Bart thought while looking at the two girls.

Once they are out of his view the teen hears the sound of running water. Signaling they started to shower and he would move slowly out of his hiding place.

'Ok...im doing it'

He goes from his hiding spot to get a better view of the beautiful women who were taking a shower.

The yellow skinned dude goes to get a better view of the beautiful and curvaceous women who were taking a shower with no idea that someone could be spying on them.

"So tell me...how good is your husband in sex?" Amy asked while taking a shower.

"You know that already,your basically one of the first females of the future he had sex with" Leela replied dryly.

"Yeah that's true but did he get any better in that time?" Amy asked rubbing soap over her tits.

Meanwhile they were talking. Bart was only paying attention to their sexy naked bodies being covered by droplets of water and soap from time to time. The most Bart has ever seen of a naked adult woman was when he stole a porn magazine from Willy in his shack and it was just average to his tastes,but now? His pants felt so tight it was like it groaned for release.

'These women can't compete with any girl from my school except maybe my mom or sister.' Bart thought as he watched their bodies with lust.

"And that's why i told him he would not get any blowjobs for the next two weeks" Leela said

"Hahaha! I can't believe it,i wish i saw his face"

"What about your husband?" Leela asked

"I love my little green man but...sometimes he can slack off when it really matters you know?" Amy said down.

"You mean he is ok in the emotional department but he is not always eager for sex?" Leela said seeing what she really means.

"Yeah he's always saying that he's not in the mood or he is tired when he comes back from missions with that idiot zap." Amy said, causing Leela to roll her eyes at the mention of zap's name.

'WHAT? Who in their sane mind would say no to that hot piece of ass? For christ sake! Even if I came back from a hundred detentions it would still not be enough to make me not want that ass' Bart said, starting to drop his pants a little bit to let his friend out.

"Well that sucks how long has he been like that?" Leela asked grabbing the bottle of body wash and putting some on her hands and going around to Amy's ass to rub the soap on the big jiggly piece of meat.

"Ahn!" She yelps at her hands groping the ass "S-Six Weeks"

"You're probably horny every single day aren't you?* Leela said, pinching her friends ass a little.

"Tell me about it! Sometimes i wonder why i married a guy who cant give me the sex i need every day" Amy groaned.

"Maybe because he didn't know about your endless amount of sexual stamina that you have." Leela said as she rubbed the soap in.

"Everyone knew that about me Leela!" Amy said groping her breasts

"Ahn! W-Wait!" Leela moaned.

"You're horny too! Admit it!" Amy smirked.

At this point Bart was masturbating frantically while biting his lower lip,thanking god for what he is seeing.

'Ohh yeah baby,keep touching each other'

"I haven't had a nice solid fuck of course I'm horny." Leela said, spanking her friend's ass.

"Ouch! Well maybe we should take matters into our own hands if you catch my drift" She made a look that says let's have some fun.

"Well as long as you can be quiet we can." Leela said as she turned the water off.

"Oohn thanks for that Leela"

Amy sees that as a green light from her friend and soon starts by shoving her face between her chest globes,moving left and right to feel all the skin on her own. Both hands groping and squeezing the side of the breasts with desire.

'God that is so damn hot. I wish I could be in her place right now.' Bart thought while looking at the scene before him.

"Amy wait!" Leela then ends up dropping the soap on the floor.

"Why should I stop now?" Amy asked as she went to pick the soap up.

"You're gonna end up making me slip up" Leela said.

"Ugh I'll stop for five seconds." Amy said.

Amy grabbed the soap lazily and when getting up she ended up seeing a shocking scene In front of her.

Bart thought that he would get caught so he got back into his hiding spot thinking he wouldn't be caught but he forgot about how big his cock was and it stuck out for Amy to see.

After her brain rebooted she went to Leela slowly.

"Ahn...Leela? We got company"

Leela looks to where her friend was looking to see a huge yellow cock sticking out from behind the wall.

"What the..."

The two of them look at each other for a second before they harden their look and strut towards that big and throbbing looking cock.

"Bart we know you're in here so come out now." Amy said as she looked at where Bart was hiding.

'Oh shit! They saw me? How?' Bart starts to panic.

Should he just start running and hope they dont catch up to him?

"I'm sorry about peeking on you two. Can I leave?" Bart asked, peeking his head out only to have the two women in front of him.

"Well well Leela. Looks like someone is acting a bit naughty" Amy smirked "What should we do to this troublemaker?"

"I think I have an idea in mind for him that would benefit us." Leela said as she crossed her arms underneath her tits causing them to shift upwards.

After a few seconds talking about what they would do to him Amy talks first.

"Come over here Bart"

Bart gulps as he walks over to the still naked girls in fear of them shooting him into the cold darkness of space.

"Wow...look at it Leela. It really is that big" Amy said looking at Bart cock.

"Geez and here I thought it was just our heads playing tricks on us" Leela said impressed.

"You're not going to throw me off the ship into space are you?" Bart asked covering his cock the best he could.

"What you did deserves a punishment Bart. But not so brutal" Amy said looking at his cock.

"Why did you do this?" Leela asked him.

"Because both of you look so hot that I couldn't help myself. Plus I heard your conversation about your husband's and taking a shower." Bart said, trying not to stare at their tits and ass too much.

''You hear that Leela? This young boy was unable to control his urges because of our sexyness" Amy giggles at this.

Leela bends over letting Bart see her big breasts.

"How sexy do you think we are Bart?" Leela asked with a more...teasing tone.

"Well you're a sexy cyclops with huge tits that are honestly begging to be sucked on and she's a hot woman with a huge thick ass. Plus you both look like goddesses." Bart said looking at her.

The two girls were a bit taken aback how he just said all those things while hiding his boner. It was a funny sight though but also...it made them have certain thoughts.

"You heard that Leela? He thinks we are super sexy" Amy said, licking her lips.

"Your such a flirty boy Bart. I bet all the girls back in your place are over heels for you" Leela jokes.

"Please none of the girls I've dated have lasted long enough for me to show them a good time." Bart said.

"You fuck it up didnt you?" Amy said looking at him like Bart is the kind of guy who can't keep a serious relationship.

"Sometimes it was me and other times it was the girl." Bart said subconsciously stroking his cock.

"Bart we are not going to throw you into space but since you're so bold to be stroking your cock in front of us while talking. Perhaps you can work your time here with a certain task we have in store" Leela said with a mischievous smile.

"And what would that be Leela?" Bart asked as he looked at her.

***One minute later***

"Yeah...i was not expecting this part"

Bart was now sitting on the floor of the shower room with both hands cuffed to a futuristic pair of cuffs while both thick ladies were eyeing him oddly which made the bold boy blush at what they would possibly do to him.

When Leela came in closer contact she ended up laying down on the floor and reaching up to his member,eeying it up with her one eye almost like she was trying to see if it was real. Her big chest like pillows were at Bart view,almost near his dick which makes it twitch,alas Leela decided to actually grasp her hand around the shaft and start rubbing it up and down slowly.

"A-Ahn!" Bart moaned by it.

'These women are going to tease me till my balls explode.' Bart thought as he watched Leela's movements.

"Aren't you happy Bart? You're actually going to get lucky today. But this is just the start so don't go thinking you can let out your blow with just some handy work. That would be pathetic" Amy smirked at him.

"Oh trust me I'm not going to shoot off from a hand job." Bart said as he watched Amy pinch her nipples.

'Shit!' He thought seeing that.

"Im happy to hear that"

Leela said while cupping her breasts up in her hands and with NO WARNING whatsoever embraces his cock between the softness of natural boobies like a sandwich.

"OHHHH!" Bart moaned like he was singing opera.

"You better keep that promise now" Amy said looking at Leela having fun.

"So soft." Bart moaned out softly while watching Leela.

"How does it feel to have a big breasted woman giving you a real titfuck Bart" Leela teased.

"It feels awesome." Bart said as he watched her tits go up and down.

"Good...because im going to move now"

Leela said still not moving but then her boobs started going up and down STARTING to titfuck.

"Wait what?" Bart asked after realizing what Leela just said to him.

What he felt so far was just the weight and feeling of Leela boobs around his shaft,truth be told Leela was not even moving her boobs just yet and that...only shows Bart how much he lacks in experience.

'Those things felt so heavy I thought they were moving.' Bart thought.

"Twenty bucks he won't last one minute" Amy jokes.

"Like that is too much money for you" Leela said looking at her friend while rubbing her tits up and down.

"Yeah but I know if you lost you wouldn't be able to pay me back." Amy said rubbing her thighs together.

"You calling me poor?!" She speeds up the titfuck according to her mood.

"I'm not saying poor you know professor never pays us enough money. So unless you're doing something on the side I don't see any other way of you getting money." Amy said.

"OhnnN! Ahnn! F-Fuck"

"How are you doing now Bart?" Leela asked as she rubbed her tits up and down his shaft.

"P-PEACHY!" He gritted his teeth.

"Really now? Are you sure you don't want to cover my huge tits in your cum?" Leela asked in a seductive tone.

"Ha-Hahaha...i can hold it in more" He tried to bluff.

"You heard him Leela,time to show him more" Amy said with a thumbs up.

"It's good to have fun with a big cock again," Leela said, opening her mouth and going towards the tip of Bart cock.

'Wow I'm going to get my first blowjob and it's from a cyclops.' Bart thought as he felt Leela's warm breath on his cock.

...Or so he thought because the moment Leela's wet and soft tongue touched his member's head it was like a switch was flipped and something that was building up was unleashed in one burst.

"Oh shi-HHNNNGMMMM!"

With a loud gron Bart ends up letting out his orgasm hitting Leela face and breasts with thick streams of his pent up sperm.

Leela is caught out of guard and is surprised by the amount and stops titfucking him. Amy just stares at it surprised and starts giggling like she was a teenager again.

"Try to get some of that in your mouth Leela. Its full of proteins haha!"

Bart is still catching his breath from cumming on and in the woman.

"Ok Leela you had your fun,now go wash all that mess and let me handle him for now got ya?" Amy said.

"Fine but you better not squash him with all of your ass Amy." Leela said playfully to her.

"No promises though,I didn't get this fifty one inches ass for nothing" She said, spanking her own ass in front of Bart.

He audibly gulps down actually feeling intimidated by the size of those ham cheeks.

"Not bad Bart,I see you're still hard. But i want to enjoy this so i won't be using this baby"

"Aw why not?" Bart moaned out in slight irritation.

"Because i am going to suck your dick so much i bet you will be coming again later on" She laughed at him while getting in position.

"Okay Amy do you also want a taste of my cum?" Bart asked.

"That depends...can i go all out?" She hardens her look as a predator.

"I'm the one that's handcuffed here, I'm defenseless." Bart said, looking at Amy and trying to raise his arms up.

Smiling with a horny gaze Amy opens her mouth and slowly and teasing she inserts his log in. Being wrapped by the wet and warm sensation of her tongue swirling around it first before bobbing her head.

"Oh yes that definitely feels great." Bart said as he moaned out.

Maybe he was still dazed because of the orgasm and the blowjob felt easier to enjoy without going crazy or maybe he was making a tough act.

Anyway! Amy was having fun,now sucking a huge cock just like she was craving really wanted to feel the huge ass but he knew he couldn't yet because he was handcuffed.

'God! This tastes amazing!'

Amy thought and started to deepthroat on his dick and also groping his big balls at the same time.

"Wow you are very good at taking a cock." Bart said, still in a daze.

"I think he is a bit out of it," Leela said, coming back clean.

"Yeah but he did just let out a nice sized blast." Amy said going back to taking Bart's cock down her throat.

"Then he won't mind me if I shove my breasts on his face" Leela said in glee before doing that.

Bart turns to Leela only to get his view blocked by her huge tits.

"We are gonna double your fun," Leela said while moving de tits left and right.

Amy is a bit annoyed but she keeps on sucking her boy is attacked now by two girls,one is with her huge tits on his face feeling how heavy they are and warm too,while the other is playing with his balls and sucking his dick like a vacuum cleaner.

'This might be every nerd's dream come true.' Bart thought as he was being sucked off by Amy.

"Should we let him take a breather after this?" Leela said having fun.

Amy stops sucking leaving a trail of saliva "Hmm...Perhaps"

Bart looked at the two wondering why they were letting him take a breather. The two sexy mature women start getting up letting Bart alone,the latter looking at them still in a bigger daze after that was wondering why they were letting him take a breather like that.

"How are you holding up? Feeling like cumming again?" Leela asked, looking at his still hard dick.

"I hope you enjoyed my sucking skills" Amy said, licking her lips.

"That certainly was the best blowjob I've ever gotten." Bart said.

"I think it was the only one you got though" Leela said "So Amy,how many points does his dick get?"

"Well Leela he managed to hold his own pretty well,maybe he would cum again if i kept going but now? Maybe we just blue balled him a little which will make the next blow amazing,so overall? A nice big cock"

"Well that is impressive." Leela said, staring at Bart.

"Indeed...and now is time for me to get my cum blast" Amy said turning around and showing her big booty.

"You're doing the Buttjob aren't you?" Leela said with a happy smirk.

"DUH!" She simply said "I ain't going easy on newbies"

"I didn't expect you to either." Leela said as she watched Amy turn around showing Bart her huge ass.

"Dear Lord...is massive," Bart said in awe.

"Don't worry we're sure you can handle all of this meaty ass." Amy said before slapping it causing it to jiggle a little.

The Martian woman loses no time and spreads her ass cheeks momentary showing her holes to Bart and ending up in clapping them together around his member in a prison of soft buns wrapping around his sausage as the warm and squishy skin embraces him. A wave of pleasure and happiness comes by the bunches.

"So fucking soft. It's like being hugged by huge pillows." Bart said as he looked at her ass.

"Yep! Now watch as i move this ass up and down and you can't do anything but to watch! The only way to feel it is with your dick as your hands are cuffed" Amy laughed.

"You two are evil." Bart moaned out as he watched Amy twerk her ass on his cock causing her cheeks to clap around his cock.

"And you are a perverted naughty boy. This is just a little bit of what you deserve Bart,didn't you want it? Haha! Or do you also want to suck on Leela nipples while I do this? Tell me! Tell me how much of a horny bastard you are'' Amy said making friction with her booty.

"Yes I do want to suck on those huge nipples." Bart said as she went up and down rubbing his cock.

"You are a little pervert"

The purple haired cyclop woman quickly plops her breasts between Bart's face once again letting him feel the big and round orbs of flesh that was so desira"Hmhmhmm." Bart moaned out and without warning he shot his load into Amy's lower back and ass.

"AHN! It's soooo thick and warm" Amy was happy with that.

"If he keeps shooting like that he is going to get drained'' Leela said.

After two orgasms in which were way more than his average masturbation time,Bart started to feel his body getting heavy. Leela boobs were so soft and warm almost like they were made to take a nap. And Amy's ass would also make a nice pillow to lay head upon or to keep his cock warm while he slept.

"Hey Amy"

"What is it Leela?"

"I think he just fell asleep," Leela . His hands are out of commission,damn it! he wanted to squeeze them so much right now,but his mouth is still there so licking everywhere and tasting her as much as possible,this experience was out of this world.

"How do my tits feel going across your face Bart? Do they feel soft and warm?" Leela asked.

"I think he will be too busy to tell you that Leela. Lets just please him to see how long until he shoots again"

"Well he can tell me when I let him go later." Leela said as she squeezed her tits a little more.

His member starts to throb,something building up again and coming up in what can be a burst of high proportions.

'BOOBS,ASS,BOOBS,ASS,BOOBS,ASS' He repeated in his head.

"How long does it take you to cum? Kid never held on this long when I gave him an assjob." Amy said.

"Hmhmhmm." Bart moaned out and without warning he shot his load into Amy's lower back and ass.

"AHN! It's soooo thick and warm" Amy was happy with that.

"If he keeps shooting like that he is going to get drained'' Leela said.

After two orgasms in which were way more than his average masturbation time,Bart started to feel his body getting heavy. Leela boobs were so soft and warm almost like they were made to take a nap.

And Amy's ass would also make a nice pillow to lay head upon or to keep his cock warm while he slept.

"Hey Amy"

"What is it Leela?"

"I think he just fell asleep," Leela said.

"And neither of us got to ride that huge thing" Leela said once again crossing her arms underneath her tits like it's mandatory.

"Give the virgin a break Leela,he did well for someone so young. Now...maybe we should let him rest,once he wakes up the fun will start for real"

Amy smirked before getting up and walking to the shower to clean the cum blast from her ass cheeks.

"Fine but I get him first when he wakes up." Leela said as she grabbed Bart and put him over her shoulder.

* * *

***Three hours later***

He had dreams like that before,a teenage boy sometimes will only get the pleasure of real sex by dreaming fantasies in their sleep. How many times did he dream about girls and women he knew? How much he wished,desired and urged to just one day drill his desires inside of them? Now as the body started to feel heavy like lead Bart slept like a baby,the memories still fresh,was that a dream too?

"Hmm..ahnN" Bart starts to open his eyes.

"Hey I think he's finally waking up again." Leela said as she was going to him.

"Good thing we brought something for him to eat,gotta get himself ready and stuff like that"

Amy said with a plate of food composed of eggs,bacon,a slice of pizza and a drink which was coke.

"Thank you." Bart said as he sat up and took the plate from Amy.

The two of them watched as he attacked the food in front of him like a carnivore who just got his prey,it was quite the view really.

''Easy here,try not to choke" Leela said.

"You show us how much energy you had for someone with no experience" Amy smiled.

"Thawsk" He said between bites.

Amy whispers to Leela "Let's do that! While he eats"

"You read my mind"

Leela and Amy then move out of the room Bart was in his new big bed,not even seeing them come out and what was going to come next.

* * *

***2 minutes later***

Bart was still eating his food not realizing the girls left. The door slides open for the girls to come back in and Bart finally looks up and the sight he saw almost made his eyes bulge out.

"What the..."

"Like what you see?" Both of them said.

What Bart saw was Leela in a purple transparent lingerie showing off her huge tits and toned body. While Amy wore a pink thong under some fishnet shorts with nothing else.

"What? You thought what we did in the shower room was all there was to it?" Leela said shaking her breasts while her arms were behind her head.

"This is just getting started Bart" Amy licked her lips.

Bart was so hungry he didn't realize that his cuffs were not on anymore until he looked down for a second. "Does this mean I can touch both of you with my hands now?" Bart asked.

"You know it! As long as your member is up and ready" Amy said.

"Are you tired Bart?" Leela teased.

"Not anymore. Thanks for the food." Bart said as he looked at them.

His cock went super hard after seeing them,with no sheet covering him up,the girls see his soldier ready for a packed action day.

"So I'm guessing you love our outfits from your reaction." Amy giggled at the sight.

"Heck yeah! "

"So since you're now off punishment you can touch our bodies all over." Leela said grabbing her tits through her nightie.

"And much more" Amy said rubbing baby oil on her butt.

Bart licks his lips as he stares at them wanting to pounce on them and fuck their brains out.

"Ahhhhhhh! No more teasing!" He screamed.

"Yeah I'm done teasing too. Why don't you go first Leela?" Amy suggested.

"Well he did start checking me out first when he woke up when we found him so hell yes." Leela said walking over to the bed and crawling over to Bart making sure her tits were swinging.

"Wow...your tits are so beautiful"

"You want to be on top Bart?" Leela said really into it,not even remembering or caring about the age difference.

"Well seeing that you two have been in control ever since my punishment I think it's only fair that I get some time to be on top."

Hearing what Bart said, Leela flips herself over, laying on her back,then spreading her legs and tucking away the lingerie covering her privates.

"Allow me to be your first then Bart" Leela told him,pussy already wet.

'Oh i am so gonna record this' Amy thought with a smirk.

'Oh shit! Is really happening! Oh if only my enemies could see how lucky i am about to be' Bart thought a bit nervous and also horny.

"I hope you had enough sleep because we are going to ride yours for a very long time." Leela said before kissing him on the lips.

"Oh yeah? Well right now sweetheart i'm the one doing the plow"

With confidence Bart grabs his dick and aims towards her pussy,knowing that a mature woman like that already had experience he just went and RAMMED his tool at once inside that wet and possible alien pussy.

"YESS give me what my husband can't." Leela said as Bart thrusted into her pussy

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!"

Bart groaned in pleasure,feeling the blood in his body pump faster providing oxygen,almost like adrenaline but not really. The sensation of his member coming in and out from the tight walls of that purple haired women pussy was something incredible.

"So Bart, how is she? Tight and wet right?" Amy asked, pinching one of her nipples.

"FUCK! I LOVE THIS!" He said loudly.

"Well good because we wouldn't want to disappoint you." Amy said as she started sucking her fingers.

Leela on the other hand was feeling first hand the size of Bart long tool battering her pussy at quick speed and strong thrsuts,the hornyess of a young man was something to be wary of. Her body trembled in excitement and pleasure from someone younger then her but so endowed to be making her feel so wet.

"How are you feeling Leela?" Bart asked as he pulled at her nightie trying to get to her tits.

"Oohhh god...you're a real stud" Leela moaned in a daze.

"Hehehe! Good to know,because now i am going to put my member between your tits and move my hips until i'm done,take that chance and suck my cock too" Bart said before doing it,not letting Leela answer back.

Bart's dick slapped in between her huge soft tits with a wet smack from how wet Leela was in her pussy.

"Oh yeah Leela,get ready because I aint having enough until someone has to grab me out of here" He smirked and the movement of his hips started.

Bart pushed his cock into Leela's warm mouth while she squeezed her tits against his huge cock.

"If you want to cum inside her Bart,feel free to do it. We live in a futuristic world and ways to prevent pregnancy have evolved a lot" Amy said like she was doing to see Bart fill them up with his thick seed.

"Are you sure that I won't get you pregnant?" Bart asked looking for confirmation from Leela and he got a head nod from her.

"To be fair you're already getting a somewhat titfuck\blowjob so you may end up blasting down her throat" Amy said, licking her lips and fingering herself.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I won't be able to get it back up in order for me to cum in your pussy." Bart said as he looked at her while pinching and twisting one of Leela's nipples.

"Then show it to me big boy"

"So Leela which hole do you want my cum in?" Bart asked, taking his cock out of her mouth so she could breath.

"I-I wish you could do it everywhere," Leela said letting her horny thoughts out.

"What a bitch hahahaha" Amy said.

"Well how about I just go back to this tight pussy of yours and start giving you what a slut like you wants? A kid!" Bart said lining up his dick with her pussy again.

"POUND HER BART!" Amy screamed full slut mode.

And with that Bart thrusted back into the busty cyclops captain causing her to moan out loud again.

"Damn I'm going to enjoy Knocking you up and the same will probably go for you too Amy." Bart said as he grabbed Leela's hips.

"Oh shit!" Leela grunted "So hard and fast"

"Gonna fcuking drain my balls on you two for real"

"Then by all means please start." Amy said, fingering herself.

"Oh fuck! Fill me up you damn big dicked boy" Leela moaned out.

Then just like that Amy watched as the yellow skinned dude unleashed his orgasm deep inside Leela womb like a shotgun.

"Here it comes you slut." And with that he unloaded into the busty cyclops causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"AHNMMMNH! Ohhhnh~ Fuck...yes...hmhna~" Leela moaned with her tongue hanging.

He came so much it was flooding her pussy and droplets came out to stain the bed.

"Damn Bart how do you still have so much cum inside of those balls to fill Leela up to the point of overrunning?" Amy asked as she watched.

"I am a young energetic teen boy who just lost his V-card! Why don't you come to bed and find out ?" He said cocky and teasing.

"Well it is my turn anyway so here I come." Amy said swaying her hips as she walked over to the bed.

Leela is put on one side of the bed still moaning while Amy crawls on it like the sexy deviant she was,that big ass in fishnet shorts and glistening with oil was amazing.

"I bet you want to slap it" She said, turning her ass towards him.

"I've wanted to slap it ever since I saw you getting undressed when you were in your room." Bart said as he slapped her ass causing her to yelp.

"AHN! You were in my room? Ohhh you little pervert" She said in glee while shaking her rump.

"I walked around a little bit after you two left and found your room and I heard you coming so I just hid under the bed." Bart said spanking her ass again.

"Oh fuck! Yes, spank me harder!"

"Your boyfriend must be a wimp to not have himself latched to this meat bun all day" Bart smirked as he used his DICK to spank her again.

"Yes he is. He never wants to have sex with me when he gets home from missions he has a small cock and I have to get pleasure from my best friend over there." Amy moaned out.

"You doing lesbian action? You slutty bitch! I am going to eat you out"

Bart said shoving his face between her ass cheeks with no second thought and licked her pussy while both hands are grabbing for dear life in her cheeks.

"Yes eat my slutty pussy." Amy moaned out loud.

"Hmmhhmpmnn" Bart moaned, tasting the flavor of adulthood.

"Fuck me in doggystyle like the slut i am,i want to feel every inch of your dick pumping inside"

"You are such a perv" Bart said, taking off her fishnet shorts with glee.

"I'm only a perv for huge cocks like yours." Amy moaned out.

"Then let me show you how this huge cock deals with tight pussies like you who need to remember how it feels to have a big one"

With that Bart thrusted into her hard causing her to moan louder than Leela did when he thrusted into her.

"OHHH FUCK! My second time fucking pussy" Bart said loudly.

"AHNN! BY MARS! Now this is what I'm talking about!"

"This is one tight slutty pussy Amy." Bart said.

The big dicked boy would spend his time humping that huge oiled up ass,sounds of sex and clapping in the air mixed with the moaning and gruntin like two horny animals in heat.

"How are you doing over there Leela?" Amy asked the cum filled cyclops as Bart fucked her pussy hard.

"Uhgg...full...for once" She moaned out.

"Ooonhh" Bart stops fucking her "Ok baby i want you to take the lead now and bounce that booty on my log" He said rubbing his meat.

"Well you don't have to tell me twice." Amy said as she shifted their weight and now they were in the reverse cowgirl position.

"Show me how much cock you can take without stopping Amy,show me no mercy" Bart said ready to go.

"Well you asked for it." Amy said as she bounced up and down hard on his cock causing his balls to slap against her ass.

In that day Amy and Leela had a lot of fun with Bart and his huge cock,finally getting the amount of sex their hungry pussies were urging for. Who knew a mysterious young man was their answer for it? The sound of moaning,grunting,pounding and whatever sex sound you can hear when two people are fucking were made and orgasms were shooting left and right.

We now see Bart Leela and Amy taking a walk through the city since they made it back with a lot of time to spare so they decided to take Bart on a tour of the future.

* * *

***Scene Change***

After the moment of sex was now ended,we now see Bart, Leela and Amy taking a walk through the city since they made it back with a lot of time to spare so they decided to take Bart on a tour of the future.

"Man these few hours have been the best in my life" He said looking around the place.

"They've definitely been the best moments of our lives too." Leela said as she wrapped a arm around his waist.

"That's right little dude,you sure made our day that's for sure" Amy winks at him.

"Well I'm glad I made you two happy." Bart said as he put his hands on their asses.

"Easy there big boy,you don't want to gather too much attention do you?" Leela giggled.

"I bet he is enjoying grabbing our asses like we are his girlfriends" Amy smirked.

"You're damn right I am. I'm pretty sure your pathetic boyfriends wouldn't do it in public." Bart said.

"They are our husbands really...but who cares at this point? I'm sure they won't notice the handprint of another man's hand on our bottoms" Leela laughed.

"Or the fact that they can't fit their dicks in our pussies anymore." Amy laughed.

What Bart didn't see coming was a sudden Beep! Going out in his head making the dude halt on his walk with the thick girls. The girls noticed this and turned around wondering what was going on with him.

"I don't know where this feeling is coming but...i guess its time now girls,time for me to go"

"Well before you leave allow us to give you something." Amy said before looking around and pulling her pants off and giving him her thong.

"Might as well do it quickly" Leela took off her shirt and undid her bra giving it to Bart.

"What?" He said shocked they just did that out of nowhere.

"Since it's probably time for you to go here's something to remember us by." Leela said before grabbing his phone and taking a picture of them.

"Wow...you guys are the best" He said, almost tearing up.

"Thank you for the wonderful day Bart." Amy said kissing him on the lips before Leela did the same thing.

"Everytime i masturbate I will think of you two" He said,face covered from their lipsticks.

"And everytime we eat each other out we will be thinking of you as well." Leela said as she watched him.

Bart waves his goodbye to them before the light around him becomes stronger and he disappears in a flash right there. He goes flying back through the vortex that brought him there and he shot out of the portal back to where he belonged.

"Whoooooaa!" Falls on the basement floor.

"Ugh where am I now?" Bart asked as he looked and saw that he was back in his own dimension back in Fink's basement.

"Oh...I'm really back," He said, a bit sad.

Even though he was back to his own world,dimension or maybe time...It was great to be back with good memories. Bart looked down at the ground and saw the black bra and pink thong on the ground that confirmed that it wasn't fake.

"Thanks girls." He said as he put them in his bag in the corner of the basement and left leaving the basement halfway swept and cleaned.


	10. The wish only gets thicker

**Co-written by Djtheking18**

* * *

Every teenager seems to have a hard time getting out of trouble, almost like they can not do something stupid that will end up in trouble. Timmy Turner was one of those teens, now there is no need to know the details of what he did, but that did get him stuck in detention.

'Ugh, I can't believe this! This sucks! Why am I the only one who has to stay in detention?'

Now half his day was ruined because he had to stay after school because of that stupid detention, well on a bright side at least he is not stuck with Crocker. But instead, it was the director Waxelplax, one of those women who put the capital P on Phat! Her body proportions were so thick her clothes were tightened up a size too small showing that no one could win against that junk food lover, how can someone be so thicc and still have a flat belly? It's like all the fat from that food went everywhere else minus there.

'I wonder how long I have left before going home!"

He said to himself before getting his sketchbook to look at his fairies but instead only sees Wanda who looked like a draw in crayon.

"Wanda? But where is Cosmo?" He asked in a whisper.

"After what he pulled, he is currently reflecting, my fool of a husband won't be coming out so soon" Wanda said firmly.

Meanwhile, back at Timmy's room, in the small, but very spacious & large on the inside, fish house, Cosmo was in a pet cage.

"Wanda? Are you still around? I need to go for my usual walks, Wanda. I'm not housebroken yet Wanda, please! I don't wanna wet myself! Oops, too late."

Timmy sighs, feeling slightly guilty of making Cosmo get in trouble for his own needs.

"Well, could you help me by making time go by faster or something Wanda?"

Timmy just wanted to go home and have some fun with his mom, that wish was still in effect and it always made him soooo horny.

"Oh I'm sorry, mister secret super cock wants time to go faster?"

Wanda made a smug look and with a poof from her wand she is now showing different versions of herself in his book, this time not as a crayon drawing but more of a photograph. Each Wanda was thick and used a different kind of sexy clothing like lingerie, bikinis, gym attire, etc. And all of them started to mock Timmy by twerking their fairy jiggling asses to him while laughing.

"You should learn to follow the rules" The original said, with a mocking smile.

Seeing that makes his blood course through his member making semi-erect but then he slams the book shut and grumbles.

"Stupid Shortstack.."

"No talking to inanimate objects Turner!"

Director Waxelplax said as she was about to bite down on a cookie but then ended up dropping it accidentally.

"Shoot, I keep dropping my cookies."

Not wanting her sweet chocolate chip cookie to go to waste she gets up from her chair and bends down to grab it, but by doing so she also lets Timmy take a look at her large ass.

'Wow…' He thought in awe.

Such a huge and plumpy booty, it looked so firm and yet so cushioned. Timmy could almost hear the sound of harps from heaven calling him in to go and grab it.

'Dummy thick…'

Timmy groans and drools at the beautiful view. Feeling he can't do this anymore he raises his hand for the director who had already got back up.

"Uh...I need to use the bathroom pretty please?"

"Hmm…" She eats the cookie "Ok but be quick, and don't try escaping by the bathroom window I got that covered with flex tape" She said looking him in the eyes while HE looked at her chest.

Timmy Nods frantically, quickly getting off his seat and running out of the classroom without letting her see how throbbing his boner was right now.

"Oh god! Oh, fuck!"

Finally reaching out to the bathroom he makes sure that no one is there so he gets one and closes the door behind him.

"Time to let my meat breath"

Without a thought, he takes off his pants and undies and unleashes his huge dick which was a sight to behold or so said his mother.

"Ok let's do this!"

Timmy then proceeds to masturbate his huge dick, rubbing it up and down thinking about sexy thoughts….but there was a problem. He just couldn't get himself to cum, ten minutes later and he was still having trouble.

"W-What?" Timmy said surprised.

*Half an hour later*

"Hm...Strange. Timmy hasn't returned yet."

The thick woman wondered why he was taking so long, so she got up to go check on him in the bathroom. Once there she hears some sort of commotion going on inside, which was weird because at this time everyone had gone home already, even other detention kids.

'What is going on there?'

Curious about taking better of her, Waxelplax decides to slowly open the door. Once inside she sees all the restrooms closed.

"C'mon your stupid thing! My hands are fucking tired" Timmy said.

"Timmy?" She asked.

"D-Director Waxelplax? W-What are you doing in the boy's bathroom?"

"Timmy you took half an hour there, you can't just expect your detention to be used that way"

She said she was a bit annoyed and went to open the restroom that he was currently in, which was not locked due to his impatience in getting off with his meat.

"W-Wait Don't!"

It was too late though when she opened the door the mature woman gasped in utter shock seeing what appears to be a pantless Timmy Turner with a huge erection. Poor guy spent all this time trying to bust a nut to no success...and still got busted without actually busting one? How cruel.

"Oh. My. God" Those were the words that came from her mouth.

"Ahn...Oops!? I can explain?" Timmy said, feeling awkward.

"Timmy...How the heck? Your dick is...is huge!" She stated that fact.

"Don't look at it!" Timmy pleaded.

But she ignores it and puts her hand on it admiring the length & girth of his super dick.

"Ahnn!" He moaned.

"Damn look at the size of this pepperoni...Timmy! Meet me back in the classroom once more. We have to discuss this"

Saying that the thick woman quickly removes herself from the bathroom and walks back to the detention room.

Timmy gulps a bit, uncertain if his fate was going to end on a good or bad note. With a sign, he puts his pants back on, though a bit tight and goes to return to the room where she was waiting for him

'Just my luck! Not only I was unable to cum I was busted by her, now she is gonna call my mom"

With annoyance, he opened the door not expecting anything weird on the other side.

However...when he opened the door, the pink hat user was in utter shock. Right there at the teacher's desk was the director...semi-naked only with her bra and panties covering her thick assets of flesh.

"Close the door Timmy...and lock it" She said that with a perverted grin.

Looking better at her figure and how this situation was something new out of his reach, he did just that and pretty slowly.

"Ahn...what is happening?"

"Oh, Timmy you want this to be even simpler? I. Want. You"

Looking at the sexy features of the thick director from the school he was a part of acting like that was a huge turn-on for Timmy. Once again his cock managed to grab him a female to have some fun, was it that easy? Maybe she was sexually frustrated like his mom.

Waxelplax could see Timmy erection now at full view, it looked like it was trying to tear away from its prison of fabric just to meet her hotness.

'Such a young man...yet so well endowed' She thought while licking her lips hungrily.

After doing so Timmy can notice the difference in height between the two of them, he is tall enough that his face reaches her boobs which are a beautiful sight to behold.

But instead of letting her boobs out the woman gets on her knees to admire the throobingness that was his member.

"I'm gonna lick it now Timmy. You ready?" She asked, drooling.

Gulping down a bit nervous seeing that another woman besides his mom is now going to give him what it feels to be like an adult, he then nods readily.

Geraldine Waxelplax is now eager at this but first of all decides to stroke his member slowly with her hand, feeling for herself how big and rugged it is.

"What a nice phallus you got here Turner''

Timmy moans in pleasure at her touch "Uhnn...Thanks!"

"Now let's squeeze these balls up, they look so pent up"

Geraldine started stroking his dick faster with one hand while the other was fondling his family jewels.

The boy moans in pleasure as his shaft is being played together with his balls by the thickest women in his school. How long was he waiting for this? For a sexy girl or woman to give his needy cock a good rub.

"Oohhn...yeah!~ This feels good" He said.

Seeing that she is doing a good job, Geraldine eventually starts putting the tip of his cock into her mouth slowly.

''Mmmhhppmm~" She groans in pleasure.

"Ooohh yeah Waxelplax. Show me how much you can put it on"

She soon eventually starts putting the tip of his dick into her mouth. Slowly bobbing her head up and down, she tries to get used to the sheer size of Timmy's large young cock in her mouth. It tasted just the way she wanted, its scent filling her nostrils with a HUNGER! That would make her go wild.

She keeps going at it for a while, till suddenly Timmy feels the urge to release his seed into her mouth.

"Ahn! I-I'm Cumming!"

Hearing that Geraldine takes the lead by putting the whole length of his member deep in her throat so she could take the shot that would surely fill her, she soon shoots his huge load into her, almost making her gag a bit by how much it was. She gulps down every single drop before Timmy pulls his dick out of her mouth.

"ooooOOOHHH~ Yeahh! I was waiting the whole day for this" Timmy said with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

After taking her time to swallow the amounts of cum and delighting herself with it she spoke.

"Holy smokes Timmy, you shot a heck of a lot. It was delicious!"

"Heh. Yup. Now I guess I'll go sit down & wait til-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Timmy is grabbed by the thick woman named Waxelplax, who seems to still want more.

"You don't think this was enough to satisfy me now did you?" She said seriously.

"Ahnn..." Timmy sweats.

"We are gonna have a long fun time here Turner hahaha"

"Huh? For how long?" Timmy asked.

"Until the end of your detention of course."

She then throws him against the wall making him groans an _*Oof* _Before looking back at her and only seeing the huge moan like being aimed towards him.

"Now Timmy I want that monster inside of me and I want it now! So just hold still and I do the rest" Geraldine smirked like a pervert.

"Um...ok" Timmy said, a bit nervous.

"Don't worry Timmy you do not need to be nervous" Geraldine said as she rubbed his face.

"You're going to stuff my face in my ass first?"

"Maybe I haven't decided yet" Geraldine said.

"Well then...DO IT! I'm ready"

"Well since you're ready, how about you eat me out" Geraldine said as she got on the desk with her ass in the air showing off her pussy.

"Huh...I thought you were about to dominate me there with your ass" Timmy said confused.

"You need to work for it boy. I'm giving you the chance to show me your skills" She said spanking her ass.

"Well, I hope I don't disappoint you," Timmy said as he got behind the principal ready to lick her pussy.

The mature woman feels her ass cheeks being strongly squeezed by his hands while the tongue quickly gets itself to licking her wet spot.

"Oh, Timmy that feels good" She said as he licked her pussy up and down.

'Damn! Who would know Waxelplax was such a horny slut? I bet Wanda would be watching me right now hahaha' He thought while enjoying her butt cheeks and pussy.

"Mm, Timmy where did you learn to eat pussy out at?" Geraldine asked as she grabbed one of her tits.

"That's a secret" The boy said, putting his index and middle finger inside her while slapping her ass.

"MM yes please slap my ass some more do it hard." Geraldine moaned out as she was being fingered by Timmy.

"HMMnh! Ohh yes please slap my phat ass more Timmy, do it harder!" Geraldine moaned out in arousal as that teen boy was fingering her so good.

"I am pretty lucky to have you all sexy-like this for me"

"Yes, you are Timmy. You are the first person to see me like this in years." Geraldine said.

"Then I am going to make you enjoy this a lot and make you cum for me"

Timmy got more aroused and now put his member between her ass cheeks and start moving it up and down in a hotdogging

"Oh, that feels good and warm going back and forth on my phat ass Timmy." Geraldine moaned out.

"This is just the start my big booty goddess" Timmy slapped her ass cheeks at the same time hard.

Loving how her ass is being slapped like a piece of juicy steak, she starts to undo her bra and lets out her big girls to breath, throwing it on the floor.

"Ah, that feels much better now that my tits are free to the air" Waxelpax said as she twisted one nipple.

"Hmhmhpp you taste great Geraldine"

"Calling me by my first name huh? You turn me on, Timmy Turner"

The thick female then moves away from his dick for a second before turning around and looking at him.

"I want to give you more pleasure to Timmy. Your cock smell makes me so wet" She said getting on her knees.

"WHOA! Your tits are also so fat" Timmy said, surprised.

"And don't forget soft. I love playing with them in the shower." She said grabbing Timmy's cock in her hand.

"Ooohhnn!" He moaned

"Now let's see how much of these magumbos you can take Turner" Waxelplax attacked with her walls of flesh trapping His big cock between them.

"Bring it on" Timmy said, starting to gain more confidence.

Meanwhile, a certain woman in Timmy's house could feel her position as main bitch being in danger...but that's another story. Right now Timmy and to focus on the huge mounds of flesh pressing against his member and rubbing its softness around it up and down like two buns.

"Man, how have you not gotten a husband yet with these?" Timmy asked as he felt the softness of her tits.

"Oh, you know how busy an adult can be. My job and lack of actual good man material get in the wat" She said going to suck on his cockhead.

"Well do I count as good man material?" Timmy asked her as she licked the tip of his cockhead.

"Hmhmhmhmhm" She sucked harder like that was the yes he wanted to hear.

"I'll take that as a yes" Timmy said as he watched her suck his cock.

Wanda was still hidden in the detention room fuming with frustration, she tried to teach Timmy a lesson and what happened? He ended up getting lucky by the slutty director who can't hold herself when seeing a huge sex smelly cock.

'That damn slut that is my cock, not yours' Wanda thought while watching.

Truth be told Wanda enjoyed the little moment Timmy gave her before his mom showed up, not that she would EVER admit it to his face but still...

"Ohhh Yeah, Geraldine! You make me feel so good, though I wish I made you cum too"

"Well if you also want to make me cum then how about we move to the sixty-nine position. What do you say?" Geraldine asked.

"And being drowned in that phat ass? Count me in!" He beamed in response "I might not last long if you put your mouth and tits at full power though"

"Well, I might not use full power just yet then" Geraldine said as she laid Timmy on his back and got on top of him.

"Bring it on!"

"Okay just remember you asked for it, Mr. Turner" Geraldine said as she took his cock into her mouth.

"Ooohohhhh Go-MHMHHMP"

Timmy moan of pleasure from her mouth and tits being put to work ended abruptly as his face ended up being covered in booty cheeks. Now it was a battle for Timmy to hold on to his orgasm and give her one instead.

Timmy grabbed as much of her ass or thighs as he could and started eating at her wet pussy making her moan around his cock.

The buck teeth teen grabbed as much of her ass and thighs as he could, starting then to eat at her wet pussy once again making her moan around his cock which she was bobbing her head up and down suckling on it and squeezing with her BREASTS Prison.

'Oh man, she tastes amazing just like mom.' Timmy thought as he licked at her pink wet pussy.

'How long has it been since I had this much kinky fun? And with a student in a classroom no less. I feel like a teenager again' The women thought in glee.

Geraldine sucked harder on Timmy's cock trying her hardest to make the young boy cum inside of her mouth so she can taste it.

'More! More! More! Give me more of your delicious whipped cream Timmy!' She moaned internally.

"Mmm, you'll get it just keep sucking my cock" Timmy said before going back to eating her out.

"Ugh Geraldine I'm not sure if I can hold out much longer" Timmy said.

Stopping her suck she starts bouncing her tits "Ohh Timmy you really can't hold on can you? My boobs and mouth too much huh? Haha"

"Yes, your mouth is very skilled in giving blowjobs" Timmy said as she spanked her ass.

"Where do you want to cum then ?" She asked

"In your mouth" Timmy said as he thrust his hips into her mouth.

'Ohhh yeah! More of his cream' She moaned a muffled groan of pleasure.

"Ugh, I can't hold it back anymore. Here it comes." Timmy said as he shot his load into his director's mouth.

Another shot was unleashed and once again it was on her mouth, what a glutton thicc woman she was for wishing to get his blow yet again her throat. Timmy loved how his super cock allowed him to let out so much cum and not get tired, that's why it was one of the pros of being it super.

"Enjoy it, my phat ass Director. Because I'm still having more for later" Timmy said with a cocky grin.

Once done with her dessert of cream she seems that he was still hard. Could it be she found someone able to keep up with her? Geraldine Waxelplax was having an idea.

"Hey, Timmy you're a teenager so you must watch a lot of porn right? Well, what positions do you know?" Geraldine asked.

"Well...I only know a few, I don't have access to porn back home 'But mom will help me change that'

"Hmmm...Then I think I can teach you something nice''

* * *

***One sexy minute later***

Geraldine Waxelplax took two sex positions she knew and did what Only a few could see it as a...Reverse Mating press. Timmy had his back against the floor while his legs were spread like a girl about to get missionary style. But then the thick and mature big woman came down on him with her dummy thick booty taking the entirety of his dick deep in her pussy while showing enough flexibility to kiss him and to TOP! Her boobs were on his chest like heavy bags of meat.

"So Timmy how does it feel to be inside of your principal's pussy huh?" Geraldine asked as she lightly bounced up and down on his cock.

"AHN!" Timmy let out a moan that sounded cuter then manly "OH FUCK! ANHnng s-shit! Your too thick!" Timmy moaned loudly.

"Hmm well, I hope you can take this thickness for the rest of the detention because you have no choice in the matter."

The principal said stopping the kissing before going back at it, as she bounced on his cock with her massive booty down to his huge cock and caused her tits to bounce.

***PLAP* *PLAP* *PLAP***

Wanda could only watch it while masturbating in secret at the whole ordeal between two worlds of a sexy mature thick woman and a huge dicked teenager going at it in that room on such a hot day like horny animals.

* * *

***Hours of sweaty sex later***

Timmy Was getting out of the school with his legs feeling like jelly, wobbling around on his pace while holding his backpack.

"Whoa...damn...That woman dried me up. She is as horny as my mother' Timmy thought.

The pink fairy shows up around him as a pink squirrel.

"I can't believe you blasted so much inside of her" Wanda huffed.

"Hey don't worry, she is on the pill all the time. Besides, I only filled her up like...ok it was a lot" Timmy smirked.

"Yeah it was and now when we get home you're going to take care of me got it ?" Wanda said with determination.

"Hmmm...No" Timmy said.

"Good be...wait for what?" Wanda said, surprised.

"You're the one who kept bothering me about this being a bad wish. So if you want a piece of me later, your gonna have to beg for it" Timmy said all smugly.

The pinkette fairy blushes with such force she almost turns into a red squirrel but also gritting her teeth in anger.

"Think about your words next time Wanda dear" Timmy laughed in the end.


	11. F is for FUCK!

**A\N: I'm sorry if the one-shot is not that big right now, is feeling a bit down and not really up to make plenty of the ideas. But maybe when I get off this lazy streak it will change for sure.**

* * *

The day had started pretty normally like al the other ones, the sun was up in the sky bright and the neighbors were dealing with their crap like everyone else. However, a certain fourteen-year-old teenager known as Bill Murphy decided that it would be way better if he did something else.

And that meant skipping school, mostly because not only was he not really into studying but there were also bullies there who was always picking on him. So he thought, fuck it! The boy would enjoy his time alone in his house on his undies while his siblings were at school and his parents working.

He even took the liberty to watch R-rated movies and eat all the junk food he deserved, like a boss. But once he had done all he could, Bill then decided that maybe, now was the time to snoop around his parent's room and find some sort of secret, maybe blackmail his father to buy something.

But unfortunately, his luck runs out as for some reason his mother decided to come home early, the boy panics and in a rush hides in the closer before she could see him.

"Ughh..what an annoying day at that stupid job at Plast-a-ware. I need to relax"

Sue said going inside her room and almost immediately starting to undress from her clothing, showing off her naked body, the smooth and pink skin together with the beautiful thickness of her booty that would turn her panties to a thong. The milf was unaware that she was giving her son a good show from her huge butt.

'Wow….' He thought in amazement, seeing his mom in such a state.

Only on his undies, the teen felt his member grow bigger and harder, she was about to take her bra and panties and go inside the bathroom but then, Bill ended up making noise by moving too much in the closet to try and get a better view of what he was seeing.

"What the!"

Sue then walks towards the noise that came from the closet and then with no second thought just went and opened up, seeing a surprising scene that was her son only on his undies, but what made her gasps even louder was when the milf took notice of his raging bulge.

"Oh...hello there," Bill said with an embarrassed smile.

"Bill? What are you doing here? You should be in school and...hiding in the closet?

"I-I can explain!"

"Not another word! Gosh darn it, wait here until I finish my shower. But when I get back you and I are having a conversation!" Sue said seriously.

Bill gulps in fear, getting out of the closet covering his crotch, the only thing he sees before the wait is his mom thicc features getting inside the bathroom.

*Five minutes later*

The sound of a door opening was heard, when the guy turned his head around he saw her, coming out of the bathroom wearing only a white new brand towel covering her sexy and perfect curves as the water was still somewhat present in her hair. She looked at him with a glare that was a mixture of annoyance and...something else.

"I can't believe you done this Bill" Sue said looking at her boy.

"T-That was an accident I swear," Bill said only able to hide his boner as best as possible with both hands.

"Was it also an accident to see you here instead of school?" The blonde-haired woman said, putting her arms under her chest.

"It's just that...School sucks mom! I don't wanna be there anymore" Bill said, tired of being bullied by people who can't seem to let him alone.

"You disappointed me, Bill, giving up when things get hard? You should fight more for your own place. I will listen to your struggles after your punishment" Sue said now with both hands on her hips.

"P-Punishment!?" Bill said, scared of what she may do.

"Not only did you not going to school, and spend your day doing nothing productive here. But you also hid when I arrived, expecting me to leave and get away. You are a naughty boy Bill, and it's time for me to make you see it….take your undies off" She said sternly.

"Wait what!? B-But mom…" He tried to argue.

"I won't ask it again, do it now or I will do it for you" Sue said seriously.

Bill was in a situation where he is too shocked to come to any kind of answer to what his mom is asking of him. Biting his lower lip he sees no other choice but to do as she says, with a sigh the red-haired boy stands up from the bed and proceeds to take his undies off in front of her, showing the full length of his actions so far.

"Oh my…'' Sue said taking a moment to see it with more clarity 'He is way bigger than his father' "You have quite the tool there Bill, I suppose you got like that because of me?" The blonde-haired milf said with a smirk.

"I-I think so? M-Maybe" He said feeling embarrassed that she stared at his member.

'That thing looks like a ten-inch fucking log, I had no idea Bill was so hung….Hmmmn I can have some fun with that, it's been too long since I had some actual good dick'

With no word of warning, she wrapped all five fingers around her son shaft, taking a somewhat cute moan from him in the process.

"Hmm...Big and rugged. Yep, this is good alright, now Bill your not going to tell anyone what we are going to do now, this is your punishment so if you even think of sharing it to your friends I'm going to make sure you get an even bigger punishment" Sue said with a mischievous look.

"O-OK I promise! Oh, man!" Bill closed one of his eyes and grits his teeth, the hand movements his mom was doing to his sausage was making him feel funny.

"Good boy Bill...now brace yourself, mommy is going to have some fun now"

Not holding back anymore, Sue starts to stroke her son's penis at a medium pace, feeling how big and twitchy it felt. His balls looked quite pent up and the smell filling her nostrils was making her hornier, this boy was going to give what her husband couldn't not, a big and young log all for herself.

The teen on one hand just kept moaning and biting his lower lip, feeling pleasure from his mom's hands, it felt so much better than using his hands. Almost like her hands had some sort of experience dealing with dicks, so many hand movements.

"These babies need a little draining" She said pinching his balls.

"Yowza! C-Careful mom" He said.

"Oh quit crying, you get used to it"

Being the horny housewife she was, Sue opens her mouth and starts by inserting her son big sausage, slowly putting inch by inch deep in her throat salvaging the taste before starting to give a sloppy blowjob by deepthroating it with glee, almost like she never lost that touch in her skills.

"Ahhh! Onhhh my god! M-Mom! Ahhnn"

Bill moaned as his facial expression changed every second, clenching the bedsheets with all his might while his mom was now giving him head. The way her head went up and down on his penis, how amazing her tongue felt around his cockhead, and her hands slowly groping his testicles.

Sure with someone as experienced as Sue, it didn't take too long for the red-haired boy to.

"ANHhnHn!"

*SPLURT* *SPLOSH* *SPLASH*

For him to cum…

"Hmmmmhnn~"

Sue moans in delight as her mouth was flooded by the amount of cum her son just let it out, it was so tasty and thick, but she didn't let one single drop fall and instead swallowed all of it with a pop.

"HMMM...oOOHHHhhh yeah. Now that's the stuff" Sue said with a slutty look in her eyes.

Bill is now huffing and puffing from that "A-Are we done now mom?"

Sue looked at her son cock and how it was still hard, maybe slightly bigger? A smirk comes to her face and something was now loosened.

"Done? Oh, Bill….We are going to be done just in a second"

When Bill woke up that morning and decided to skip school...he had no idea he was going to end up naked with his arms and legs trap to the bed with rope while his mom looked at him with a predatory look.

Sue removes her towel showing her full naked body, her thickness more abundant to her bottom "Now this is how we are gonna be done with Bill"

"Oh...ahn is this a bad time to talk about my grades?" He sweatdropped before gulping

"Be quiet boy" She smirks before getting on the bed.

Taking one more look at the boy now at her mercy, cock still huge as the first time she saw it today when he was caught spying on her. Licking her lips in anticipation, the milf didn't felt like saying anything and just mounts on top of her son whose face was a mixture of fear, arousal, and confusion.

Sue on one hand even seeing his facial expression, didn't budge her reaction of lust. Just as she came up….she went down, pressing that hard member inside her pussy inch by inch, feeling its length and warm while moaning in delight.

"Ahhhh! Yeah! This is it, ohhh fuck is big and going so deep"

'Holy shit! How is mom still so tight? She must be doing that somehow' Bill thought while grunting.

The poor boy wast at his mom's mercy who started to ride him like a pony, going completely wild on her cowgirl style, feeling his huge member going in and out from her pussy, making the older women moan and shiver in pleasure from what she craved for so long.

"AHHhhnn! Yeah! Yeah! Fuck yeah, huge cocks are the best"

"S-Slow down mom A-AHNN! Y-Your gonna make me..."

"What? Your gonna cum Bill? Go ahead! Blow that huge load of thick young batter straight up my womb"

Sue said like the horny bitch she was and proceeds to go wilder, faster, harder on her son with no mercy, all the while smirking with glee. The young boy had no way to hold his load any longer, and thanks to his mother's attempts he could only groan as the pent up cream on his balls were finally unleashed.

Streams of thick sperm were then flooding the insides of Sue pussy making her moan even louder, her son fluids filling her up like a turkey on thanksgiving and she loves every single inch of it.

"Ahhhhhnnnnn!~" Bill moaned while his eyes went to the back of his head.

"OOooooohhhh...Yeeeeeaa!~ That's the stuff" Sue moaned, her body now sweaty for both of them.

"C-Can I go now, mom? I think I just lost a few pounds after this blast"

"Don't ruin the mood Bill, but you will be allowed to take a bath, consider today your lucky day because I won't tell your father that you didn't go to school"

"T-Thanks?!" He said not sure if he should be glad or scared that she didn't say if he was off the hook from her.

"But...i won't mind you not going once per week so we can have...our bonding time" She smirks and licks her lips "I will enjoy teaching you a few lessons on pleasure Bill, you be a stud in no time"

'Oooh shit' He thought, afraid.

* * *

**A\N: This was my first time doing a sexual short using F is for Family, I think it could have gone better, but it is better than nothing, I hope you all who enjoy the series had seen the new season. Quite the show to make me laugh that's for sure.**


	12. Tommy and Mommy

In the normal little place known as Oldtown, there are all kinds of shit going on left and right, and you can't possibly know all about it, no! maybe its better to not know about it. Maybe you end up dead by some demonic dog or so says the old man across the street.

But today only one place was supposedly going to be the main attraction and focus, which place? The Goodman house. Home or Beverly, Tommy and guy who only thinks about work and that soul-sucking telemarketing bullshit.

A certain blonde haired housewife was in the kitchen preparing the food for when her husband comes back from work, it was Sunday but apparently, he still needed to be there because of his boss and he was just unlucky.

Who is Beverly Goodman? Oh, you know. she was just your average over the hill milf, with _a one hundred two centimeters of the chest, seventy-three centimeters of waist and one hundred fifty-two Centiments of hips_ (**102-73-152 Cm)** Yep just a normal THICC! Women and nothing else.

"Oof! My clothes are feeling a bit tighter today, I hope I'm not getting fat" Beverley said worriedly.

While the thick milf was worrying about the size of her clothes, her son comes downstairs looking down, getting behind the kitchen table he just sighs.

"Tommy? What's wrong? You look so down" She said looking at her son.

"I'm having trouble with something mommy and is not getting any easier," He said looking down.

"Oh I'm sure I can help you with whatever you need Tommy"

"Well...I ended up seeing one of Dad magazines that he hides, and I know I'm not supposed to look at it but I was sooo curious"

"Magazines?" She raises an eyebrow.

"And then after I finish looking at all the pages I felt some weird feeling in my pants when I looked down this happened"

Getting away from the bed Tommy shows to his mom what he meant by that, with a loud gasp and almost dropping a plate and her boobs quaking a bit Beverley is in total shock, her sweet boy had….a boner? And not just the kind of boner that teens get for the first time when learning more about sex. That thing was HUGE its tent looked so rugged and angry it was almost like it would pop out of his pants from any moments.

"H-Honey how long have you been like this?" She asked while staring at the massive log 'That stupid husband of mine, I bet it was a porn magazine'

"Since this morning, it's getting really annoying mom, do you know of a way to make my pee-pee go back to normal?"

Beverly's mind started to race like a car, so many ideas were going over right now, actually, help him or help herself. It's been so long since she actually had a man that could give her a speck of what a real member could do, and her own son had such a rugged wrench like that, so natural and full of potential…...it blinded her with lust and curiosity.

"Actually Tommy, what your going through is a natural thing from your body. I and Daddy use to play a game when he got it like that, when playing a lot it would go down" 'By a lot I mean little' She lied to him in certain ways.

"Whoa! really?! That sounds like fun, can we play it then? It's getting even harder than normal to walk like this"

"Naturally sweety" Beverly said to her son while her eyes shifted to that of a predator.

Tommy was brought to his parent's room while the whole house was suddenly put in lockdown, locking everything so no one would get inside. And she swears to god, if anyone bothers her right now she would shoot them down...with a gun.

"What do I do now mom?" He asked naively.

"Take your pants off and let me see it honey" She said licking her lips

"Really? Oh ok then, I hope this game isn't too hard"

"Oh trust me, Tommy is only as hard as you want it to be"

Beverly moans in glee when she sees her son now free and naked penis in its full twitching glory, his balls also seemed to pent up, the size of oranges, when did her son became so fucking hung in that area?

"What do we do now?"

She looks at him, with a smirk Beverly starts to undress in front of him, little by little revealing her beautiful thick body, from her huge and supple mammaries from her big and young badonkadonk. Tommy watched that feeling his member twitching and heat up from the whole show.

"Oooohh...mom I feel weird when looking at your body"

"All Part of the game Tommy, you can stare at mommy all you want and a little bit later even touch it"

She tells him to get on the bed and sit down while she will start doing the game first. Tommy just stares at her body in silence while his member looked almost alive, pointing at the milf like it was its life goal.

With excitement, Beverly gulps down and starts by slowly grasping both hands on his dick, first on the top almost to the cockhead and down to the hilt.

"OOOHHH!" Tommy is surprised and lets out his first sexual moan.

"Feeling good ?" She smirks, enjoying this.

"I-It's kind of a new feeling"

"Hold on, this is only the start"

Tommy now experiences his mom stroking his member up and down, showing her handjob skills which were still top-notch, the skin from her hands was soft and damn that women know how to stroke the shaft, squeezing his balls, groping just right making that sperm bank account bubble to get out.

"Ahnn...Ahnn...Ahnn!" He starts moaning in pleasure, the new feeling of heat going up.

"You enjoying it now huh?"

"Ohhh man, this feels good mom" Tommy says.

"Then you love this!"

Holdings her huge and heavy breasts of doom, Beverly wraps her little guy manly fat cock in her cushions surprising him a lot when the walls of flesh collided.

"Huaghhn!"

"This is called a titfuck honey, gotta have the big tatas for this to work hahaha"

The blonde-haired thicc woman starts to bounce her jugs of happiness quickly making her son groan and moan in the pleasure that he was still getting used to it. Those big tracks of land would make any normal man blow up after ten seconds, but he was holding up well.

"I can't remember the last time I titfucked a dick whose tip I could still see"

That was just the start of her horny strike, Tommy saw how his mom stopped using her breasts for the time being and moving aside to look at his member. Then opening her mouth wide like she was going to eat something, she instead goes straight at his sausage, putting inch after inch of thick meat down the hole.

"M-Mom? What are you d-HOHOAHNNAG!" His moan and face twitch almost like it was trying to teach his body how to cope with the feeling.

***SLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPP***

* * *

'Hmmm!~ Such a huge and musky cock, all for me. Damn, I missed the taste and texture of a real dick, my husband is so small and petty at sex, my son is ten times the man he could be between his legs" Beverly thought in pleasure while getting drunk on her sons cock scent.

Bobbing her head up and down more frantically, Tommy can only watch and feel as his mom gives him the best mind blowing blowjob that town has ever seen. And no one would even know, his balls being clenched by her hands almost like ripen fruits.

"AHNN! MOM! MOM WAIT! I-I FEEL WEIRD AHNNGNNGNGNNGGNGNGN!"

Beverly was surprised when she realized that her son orgasm was anything but mediocre, like a torrent of protein it flooded her mouth like a balloon, forcing her to drink more and more of it only for yet some more to come popping up, it felt like he was holding it in forever.

***GLUP* *GLUP* *GLUP***

"Ahn...Ahn...Oooooh…" Tommy finally stopped cumming.

His mom's belly had drunk quite the litters of cum, it was surprising her jaw was so resilient to take the size of this shaft and the blast it came as well. With a slurp, she managed to get away from his member, who surprise surprise! It was still hard.

She lets out a loud Belch before speaking "Oh excuse me, whoa Tommy that was a huge blow you shoot just now. Mighty impressive" She praised.

"Huff...Mom, what was that? It felt so good, better than any game or toy in the world"

"That is what we adults play Tommy, but sometimes we don't have someone good at the game, that's why we need others to play around," Beverly said with a laugh.

"Does that mean I am an adult?" He asks naive and full of innocence.

"Not yet but….you are natural" She smirks.

"But...I'm swollen here" He points at his member.

"Then we just keep playing until it goes down" She said really pleased.

"Cool! What else are we gonna do?"

Beverly was happy that he was able to keep this hard on up for the game, turning around she shows her huge booty to Tommy who watches her slapping it, making it wiggle like jelly, something inside of him wanted to come out, maybe he was a booty man because he bit his lower lip feeling the desire rise up and more blood pump to his 'friend'

His mother grabbed her ass cheeks and open them up like a pair of huge sized buns, and put his member as the sausage between them I'm a warm and thick embrace that soon was met with more pleasure.

"This is called a Buttjob sweety, the same as a titfuck but with my ass" Beverly giggles shaking her rump left and right.

"Ohhh man, it feels so good mommy, like a warm pillow of joy making me feel fuzzy" Tommy said like the silly and naive kid he was, sometimes too much.

"Yep and you're the only one I do this after a long time Tommy, not everyone can take the RUMP RUB!"

She starts popping that phat ass up and down with skill, it was soft and squishy like the most pillowy pillow in the world, but this was warm, it was arousing and it heated him up like a bonfire was ready to turn into a volcano.

The bed is quaking over the weight and movement coming from the thicc mom shaking her huge ass cheeks on her hung son. He moaned all the time, like that was his second language now or something.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Your dick is so massive Tommy, I love how it throbs when I rump it like this" Beverly moaned out.

"Ahhhnnn mom! Your butt feels awesome!"

"I can't take it anymore Tommy, I need to have you inside me," She said louder this time.

"Inside? What does that mean?"

Stopping her teasing session, Beverly turns around and pushes Tommy further into the bed and climbs on it afterward.

"Uh...Mom?"

"Shhhhh...Its Ok Tommy, mommy is just going to be a little rough with you now"

Completely defenseless Tommy watches as his extra thicc mom positions herself in what could only be called *IMMA ABOUT TO WRECK YOUR WORLD* Before inserting his manhood in her snatch in the cowgirl style.

"HMNH! HNNMM! MMMHHN!"

Beverly groaned while taking that log inside her and starting to move, no matter how big it was, she was going to fuck it and make that blast hit her deep. Every hump equals a clasp of her massive ass cheeks and one more groan of pleasure coming from Tommy as his mother pussy is wet and tight.

"W-Wait mom! You're going too fast, t-this is too much" Tommy said starting to feel the feeling building up.

"Don't worry Tommy, your still new at this, just let it all out and let it inside me, honey, it will make you feel better I promise" Beverly said increasing the speed of the hump.

"ohhhhnnOHNHNHHH! IT'S HAPPENING! NHOOHHHHN"

Making a weird sound while he has the town sexiest milf bouncing on him, Tommy balls clench, and in a flex, he unleashes the remaining fluids that were keeping him up and BLOWS it all away deep within his mother womb like a shotgun each one stronger than the latter.

"AHNNN! CUM! HOT CUM! UHHHHNNN SO FRESH!" She said with her tongue hanging out and eyes rolling to her skull.

In that day and hour, a mother had fucked her own son and they both have sinned in a way that….actually wasn't the worst that place had seen but meh.

"Ahnn…" That last blow made him dizzy "Mom I don't think I can play anymore"

"That's fine Tommy, that feeling means your tired and now you can rest"

She said slowly moving away from his crotch and his dick, it was still big but way smaller and now flaccid.

"This was awesome for a first time Tommy, just remember not to tell this to anyone else ok? Or else mommy won't be able to play with you like this anymore" She said rubbing her belly.

"Oh...that makes sense I g-" He ends up falling asleep after that.

"Hmmm...after this I think I'm gonna get pregnant"

When Beverly was about to leave the room and take a shower she takes another peek at his member slightly twitching.

"Well….Now that is has fallen asleep it won't be bad for me to squeeze a little bit more from him now right?" She said before closing the door again going for another round with her hung unconscious son.


	13. Wrong Growth

Dexter also knew as the smartest kid around his neighborhood...by a very small few, was now fourteen years old and was doing a very important experiment, maybe the biggest one in his life.

...Being taller, Dexter was never really that tall but after turning fourteen even if he was taller now it still felt insufficient. In his lab, he had made a concoction of chemicals that once fueled on the machine it would make him a tall hunk and the jokes about pipsqueak would end.

Unfortunately, he is left disappointed when the experiment failed and he dint had any change to his height. Cursing at that failure Dexter left sadness and went instead out of his room and towards the kitchen to grab something to eat and maybe try again later.

'Drat! What did I do wrong? Every calculation was correct and all pieces in the right place'

Dexter thought before sitting on a chair in the kitchen table and grabbing a banana to eat before going back to work. His mother was cleaning some dishes and didn't see him enter, he was the quiet and silent type of guy.

'Hmm…' Dexter stares at his mom 'Man...did mom always has that much fat in her posterior? Look how tight her pants look, almost like a second skin. She should make a diet'

Talking like the intellectual and disinterested in girls most of the time that he was due to his lack of knowledge to try and process how the female's function, Dexter was unable to understand the sudden heat his crotch was feeling, especially after what happened later.

"Ups! Silly me, dropped the soap"

His mother said before bending over to grab what she had dropped, propping Dexter to see her huge phat ass in its full glory, looking even fatter in that position. When locking eyes to it, his heartbeat accelerates and he blushes.

'W-Wow' He thought, feeling impressed and interested at his mom derriere "Nghn!"

That also triggered something between his legs, the blood pumped faster, and towards just the right place that it should go even if the latter was not the smartest in said goal. Dexter pants start to tighten up and his male tool to rise to a hardened state.

'Hmm?' Dexter looks at his crotch "What the!" He sees that he got a big erection forming.

His sudden surprise was then heard by his mother who got up and took a look at her son.

"Oh hey there Dexter, I didn't see you there son," She said looking at him.

"H-Hey mom" Dexter said, blushing.

"Is everything ok? You seem to be a bit more awkward than normal"

"W-What is that supposed to mean!?" He said a bit insulted.

"Hmmm…is that so?"

Feeling that her son is not telling the truth about something, she quickly went to look down the table, why? Her instincts were telling her that, not the maternal part but something else entirely more...primal.

"W-WAIT!"

She gasps "Dexter...is that...yours?" The milf now back up asked her son about the major boner.

"I guess so? It sort of got...out of control" He didn't lie, the guy didn't even see it coming.

"Oh, sweety. Looks like you were holding this in for quite some time? Don't worry, mommy will make it better.

"Wait what?" Dexter said, confused as his mother started to get closer.

Locking eyes at her young man, she starts slowly getting on her knees and get in a more eye-level towards her son Anaconda, while he sits on the kitchen chair. He used to be so short, now? He was packing it alright.

"It's ok Dexter, every boy gets like this from time to time, and as a good mother, I will relieve you from this bother.

"Mom, wait!"

He tried calling to her, but the mischievous woman was already removing his pants with her impatient rubbed gloves, only to reveal something that shocked her more. Dexter soldier was in full power, her eyes widening in surprise as the milf glazed at his fully hard package, it was so thick and throbbing, one mighty mast to admire.

Dexter's mom licked her lips, feeling the urge to go down on that sausage right away, but she held in for now.

"Holy balls! Dexter your thicc down here" His mother was eager "I can have some fun with this"

"Y-You sure this is a good idea mom?" Dexter felt unable to stop her for some reason but still asked.

"I know how to deal with a white huge cock son, it's not that rare, sometimes you found one"

"W-What!?"

With no time to ask what she meant by that, Dexter felt as she put both hands around his tool, feeling how rugged it was, the warmth that came from holding his manhood, the scent was so strong, like an actual grown-ass man on his prime, it made her have a primal lustful urge for it.

'Hmm...So beautiful"

The red-haired thicc milf started to move her hands up and down his dick, which made the young boy moan in surprise and pleasure from her touch. She wanted to savor every moment of it by doing it slowly, to feel the first big cock she had in the grasp for ages.

'My son cock is so big, where did he even get this from, definitely not from his dad'

The red-haired housewife started to increase the handjob speed gradually, Making dexter groan in delight from that new feeling, his cock hard and hot from all that. He could see when his mom brought the tip of his log to her face, sniffing it like it was her dessert before giving it a wet kiss on the head.

Dexter feels his tool twitch and somehow rises, even more, his mom laughs at it before starting to land multiple kisses on his shaft leaving marks, using her mouth in a way that made him lose control. All the while she didn't stop pumping his cock.

She continued to worship his dick to his base, smelling his dick musky smell even more before going at his sac, it looked pent up and heavy, she planted kisses on it too as well, making him moan loudly, it was fun to hear his voice in bliss from how collected he was.

"Did I find your hotspot?"

With a devilish smile, she would go in lavishing each one of his family gems with sloppy lustful kisses, licking and sucking on them feeling its warmth in her mouth.

"HHMMMP! AHNN!"

Dexter grunted in pleasure, his mom giving his newfound log with such refined skills, it was like he was about to explode or something.

"Enough playing around now sweety, it's time mommy shows you the real deal"

She said stopping her previous work and opening her mouth wide…before going down slowly at her son's immense cucumber, inch by inch.

The boy's genius eyes went wide like saucers, putting his hands on the top of her head in instinct only to feel it a little, he was too pleased right now to do anything. He felt a succulent heat and wetness from her mouth that drove him to madness, feeling her tongue covering various spots on his member.

The sexy milf was doing her best in deep-throating that shaft, struggling a little bit to take the rust away before reaching the base of it, staying there to inhale more of the musky that came from him, it was so strong and amazing.

She then slowly started pulling back, licking as much as possible in such slow motion making her son tremble in a pleasure he never felt, eyes shut and fists clenched. Once she made it back to the tip, holding onto it with her lips, she went back down again but this time a little faster.

"SWEET ALBERT EINSTEIN!" Dexter screamed.

The thick woman bobbed her head up and down giving a sloppy blowjob to Dexter, it would make any man blow already but for some reason, he was more resilient than she expected.

'Don't mind if I go all out'

She was slobbering and sucking his big white penis all over, the smell made her light-headed but it was just the way she wanted. This went out for just a little more before Dexter was unable to hold it in anymore.

"AHNNNHNHHNN! M-MOM!"

He howled loudly to the heavens and climaxed, streams of sperm exploded forth! Pouring all into her mouth, said milf showed she was ready for it and kept on sucking it tight and swallowing all of it!

'Holy shit, it's so thick and creamy. My son is a cum blaster'

After releasing everything he could it finally stopped, his mom drank all of it like a fine wine before coming up with a pop, Dexter breathed heavily feeling dried up, his dick had gone limp yet still somewhat big, the effect had diminished but not without some side effects. He looked at his mother who just finished gulping down the remains of his seed

"You tasted delicious honey" She said licking her lips 'Too bad your still a novice, I would love doing more things to you'

'Good grief, what just happened? My genitalia became big, my mom sucked me off, and now I had blown more liquid then its normal for when you masturbate' Dexter thought in his head.

"Remember to always come to me when you get like that again sweety, but only when we are alone ok?"

His sexy and thicc mother told him while winking at him and licking her lips in desire. She couldn't wait to have a go at that monster again soon.


	14. Plastered Milf

Donna Tubbs was a single middle-aged woman who had to take care of her young son Rallo and her Rebellious somewhat bitchy daughter Roberta. This was no easy feature after her divorce, you know how teenage girls are, always so full of themselves thinking their choices have no consequences.

One day Roberta somehow convinced her mom to let her throw a party at their house to impress the cool kids in her school. But...things didn't really end well, Donna still wanted to be the responsible one and not let things escalate, and you know how young people are when someone doesn't let them party unrestrained.

They started booing her saying that she was just an old lady that made the party lame for being such a no-fun zone. Donna was so tired of their bullshit, to be unappreciated that for a moment she just said fuck it! And gave everyone alcohol in what she could say as a split moment decision.

With no fucks left to give, everyone got plastered in booze that night. Roberta was with her boyfriend Federline also known as Gabriel Friedman when the party was ending and everyone was going home, the house was a mess but the black girl only cared in having some 'fun time' with her man, who then call him to come at her room later so to give her time to get ready.

But since the guy was a bit drunk and was not used to his girlfriend's house he accidentally ends up going to no one else but her mother's room.

Where a drunk and fed up Donna Tubbs was waiting...

"Mrs. Donna?" He said seeing who really was there.

She was wearing a white lace push up bra that raised up her sweet Hershey breasts to form a hypnotically alluring cleavage of deliciousness; a white, lacy thong that proudly displayed her amazing Bootylicious ass; To finish it, a set of white garters and stockings on her beautiful legs.

"It appears you're a little bit lost Gabriel" Donna said with a look that spelled how drunk she really was, a flirtatious glance and biting of lips.

No need to say that the mere vision of that woman in such sexy clothing plus her thicc milf body would give anyone massive boners in mere seconds.

"Oh I-I'm sorry, I got here by mistake" Federline said, gulping some saliva.

"Now now, no need to be in a rush Gabriel. Roberta is kind of lightweight, she only drinks bit by bit while talking her ass off. And today she drank like a horse, thinking it would be ok since this was her home"

Donna got up from the bed walking closer towards the young man who seemed to be petrified in place only looking at her.

"I bet she fainted right about now" She giggles "Hope you locked the door handsome because I would hate if anyone interrupted this" Her red lipsticks talked in sweet harmony.

"Wow...You look gorgeous !" Federline said with truth.

"How about we have some fun?" She asked with a flirty smile.

"W-What?" He asked confused "I-I don't kn-"

Then suddenly she pulled a whip out of nowhere and whipped the floor next to his feet.

"That was an order Gabriel, not a choice" Donna said more sadistically.

"Whoa there!" He was scared and aroused.

Donna was not just drunk but also horny\frustrated, which made her more aggressive.

"You're going to make me feel good and do as I say ok!?"

"A-Alright! 'No need to panic Gabriel, you can take big older women just fine " He said to himself trying to sound confident.

Federline backs away from the bathroom and sits at the edge of the bed while Donna gets closer.

"Tonight its Donna time, I am going to have lots of fun with you, tease you, I'm gonna tease you with this body you desire so much I know it"

Fueled with lust and booze, Donna decides to turn around showing her huge milf booty to the guy before landing her mounds right on his lap with a *PLAP* making him moan from that sudden attack.

"You are prohibited from touching, squeeze, grope, or touch this booty with your hands or face. If you don't they then you're never touching this booty ever again" She said with a smirk while rubbing it left and right.

"OHNNNN! Oh my god!" 'Oh geez her ass is so big, squishy and soft it's like marshmallows' Federline thought in bliss from that.

The poor bastard had to have some hella mental fortitude to not go against her will, his hands gripping the bedsheets so hard. As he sits on the edge of the bed while this grand woman Gyrates her amazing ass cheeks onto his pants.

He can already feel himself almost nutting in his tighty whities. He even closes his eyes. Not wanting his sight to push him over the edge. Nonetheless, Like a real man, He holds his ground and lets the woman have his way with him...For now.

" , I am very happy to please you! OOoff! Take all the time you need, Hnff!"

That woman was the sexiest he had ever seen, dealing with her and being dominated felt like he was just a little virgin boy all over again.

"I'm glad you feel this way because now is when things are going to get really hot," Donna said with a smirk.

The woman then turned around, now in the front showing her chest and face looking deep into the guy's eyes. Winking at him she starts to undo her bra slowly removing her chocolate cakes from that prison as they bounce up and down right before his eyes.

It was such a beautiful vision he lifted his hands to touch it but she slaps it away.

"No touching the tits either! Now I am going to make out with you and whatever my chest touches, you can only feel"

She said while laughing, the black-skinned Milf lunges herself at his face, Smooching him all over, on his cheeks, mouth, and more doing it on heavy breathless make out of tongues wrestling each other.

Federline was laying back first on the bedsheets, and her boobs onto his chest while she's busy controlling his head. Her breasts onto his chest, smooshing, and jiggling with every move he makes.

He can feel her erect nipples poking out to play. A part of his body is in contact and in control of himself. So he loses his iron grip on the sheets as he too goes at her with his own mouth and tongue. Saliva flowing down his face and getting the bed wet.

"MmmaaahhhooMMMAA!"

Five minutes of intense make out and breast rubbing later She breaks out of that taking back her breath "Ahnn...hann it's been long since I lost my breath kissing" Donna said feeling her air coming back.

"This is the first time I got kissed so intensely like that , this may be just flattery but you kiss better than your daughter" Federline said trying his best to not blast his pants.

All that kissing from the older women felt amazing, he looked at her cute brown nips making him want to grab them again. So Federline reaches his right hand over his pants to feel his junk.

"You're not thinking about touching yourself, are you? because I was about to say that your allowed to touch me but if you prefer to touch yourself maybe I should reconsider" She said with an evil smile.

"R-Really? That would be great "

"Now...How much do you want my ass? say it loud and clear how much you want it and what you want me to do with it" She said, licking her lips.

The wannabe rapper got up and quickly strips down his pants as fast as possible, revealing that he actually had a long and thick cock, way above average, fully erect and ready for penetration. He knows from listening to his father and even magazines or videos, that a woman can end sex at any second, For any reason, you can think of.

So the guy does exactly what she wants. He yells his desires "I want you to wiggle it! I want you on all fours and let me fuck your pussy like a dog! I'll love to have my dick inside you! PLEASE!" His hands are grasping and relaxing really fast. Wanting to do things to her.

"Hmmm now this is what I wanted to hear baby, your horny desires and to be wanted again is intoxicating, how much I needed to hear it. Now Lay down on the bed again I am going to give you what you want so bad" She said slapping her own butt making it jiggle.

This woman was now ready to go into sex territory instead of just foreplay and you know what that means, ready to rise up the ammo.

'Man my dick is hard as a metal rod in the ground, wanting to be used up'

He continually flexes the muscles in his hips to make his penis twitch up and down and up. As soon as Donna Tubbs Sat her fat ass atop his hips, Her legs over the edge of the bed along with his. Her smooth and beautiful backside facing him. Federline denied it no longer! He reached up and grabbed her hips!

"Now you are allowed to touch, I hope you enjoy this," She said with a grin.

The sexy black milf starts to move her butt in sexy wiggles, doing what big booty girls do best...a Buttjob. Rubbing all that meat on his white rod, it felt so warm, so arousing he could only grit his teeth and grope her buns as her tits shake up and down from those movements, if only he had more hands it would be amazing to grope the tits as well but he felt not letting go of her hips just yet.

"Are you enjoying this Honey? You like my black phat ass on your huge cock?" She asked with a laugh.

"Aaahhh! , You're so sexy to me! I wanna fuck you now!" He proclaims with his dick stuck between her ass cheeks.

Just like a Hotdog sausage between two warm buns, he feels the left and right sides of his fuck muscle being squeezed and heated up by her chocolate mounds of womanly flesh. But he wanted more! He wants his pre-cum-leaking dick head to penetrate her pussy hole!

"Would you like me to give these babies some love towards your dick?" The sexy milf said, groping her own breasts as she starts licking them.

Federline had to think quickly. "No ma'am, Let me enjoy your beautiful booty first...UGH! We got lots of time for...OOoff!...Whatever we want...AAHhh!" He was having a hard time speaking normally in this situation.

He too was wiggling underneath the woman. He still kept his hands onto the upper part of her ass. That area that forms the bottleneck of a woman's hourglass body. He wanted to grope that so bad.

"You're so bad, rejecting my boobies right now but if you have the balls to ask me to stop right now I may as well do it," She said stopping the buttjob and getting off of him.

Now getting out of the bed she decides to remove the clothing that is hiding her body such as her lacy thong and garters, slowly removing them while bending over showing her full black moon of an ass now without anything hiding it.

"You want to be inside of me? you're in such a rush, I could suck you off first while doing a titfuck all together you know?" She said lustfully.

"You know I can't help it, you're just too hot"

He gets up onto his two feet. Grabs his dick with his right hand to help aim it. With his left hand, Gabriel grabs her left ass cheek keeping it in place as he aligns his penis up to her pussy lips. Then with a force from his hips, he pushes the dick head into her womb.

Inch by Inch, of him, go into this old woman's glory hole. Lastly, his right-hand leaves his dick to grope her right ass cheek. All this time Donna Tubbs Stays in place Letting the young man get what he wants.

"Aahhh...Yeesss! Work that bootay!"

He's In! Now that he's in... He's going to fucking fuck her hard like a machine! His hips moving forth and back and forth.

"AHNN! HMMM Yes! that's right D-Don't stop! oh god is so big, I miss big dicks fucking me hard like this, my husband is shit compared to you" She said as he bending over position was getting humped like crazy by the big dicked guy.

"Fuck me hard! we are gonna do it in so many positions, empty your sperm account all over me until you can't nut anymore!" Donna hissed out loudly.

"Ohhh, God! Ohhh, God! I-I feel like I'm about to explode. C-Can I cum now?" He asked her.

"Inside me baby! I want to feel all of your spunk inside me, so don't you dare pull out!".

Hearing that Federline started to increase his thrust speed against her, his hands grabbing tightly around her hips. The two drunk and horny people were so close now, their yells filling the room and the slaps of flesh against each other was loud and clear. Federline had done well in holding out, but now it was time to unleash the blow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNN!" He simply screamed in pleasure.

It was unnatural to happen most of the time, but the two of them climaxed at the exact same time, Donna could feel her snatch filling up with his juices, the liquid spraying all over the bedsheets while squealing in the delight of her womb getting creampied.

After a while the moaning came to a low whisper, Donna now feeling tired slumps down to the floor, breathing heavier as her 'fuck buddy' was in the same state, watching as his essence ooze out from her hole.

"I hope I remember this night forever ," He said feeling amazing.

"I hope not, it would be awkward once my inhibitions come back intro control to the no fun Donna as my daughter said. But hey in case she is not being enough for you, feel free to come by my door. I'm sure even a sober me would be in delight to see that log" Donna said, giving a wink.

Looks like that night was not going to be so bad for them after all...well except for Roberta who had a terrible hangover for drinking so much.


	15. Green is better then Pink

**A\N: Try imagining this in JAY-MARVEL style but the fairies being short stacks instead :) Also thanks for the idea Specter but that other idea involving Vicky you didn't even tell me if she was a milf or at least mature enough. Hope you understand.**

* * *

Timmy felt really lucky after what happened in detention two weeks ago, having a nice and sexy session with the thicc principal on such a hot day. That super wish sure had brought him some nice consequences, now after his mom and the principal he could only wonder who would be next.

It was just a normal day with nothing weird going on which was a given, Cosmo though had to go visit his mother AKA Mama cosmo, even though Wanda hated that woman and she also hated the pinkette leaving him alone was a bad idea.

Wanda was very annoyed with that once they arrived there and said women greeted them with the same energy of displeasure as always, however, she had something to keep her mind away from the bitch. Ever since Timmy teased her with his cock and she had a taste of it, he refused to have sex with her until she BEGGED for it to happen, which she was too prideful to do so, so there was only one choice.

Teasing. She would tease the heck out of him until he would be unable to hold it in anymore. If Timmy says he won't fuck her then she will make him so horny he'll give in and finally fuck her.

When Cosmo and his mother were talking to each other in the living room Wanda would grab his junk getting the attention, then with a smirk started to stroke it nice and easy while the boy had to stay silent to not get caught and the slutty fairy enjoyed the feeling of his hard-on in her hand.

When everyone was at the dining table the pink fairy would use her magic and be invisible to the point where not even Cosmo's mom could see her. Taking the chance to sit her huge ass on his lap and grinding her jiggly booty all over the place while Timmy had to keep his mouth shut, feeling the bouncy buttocks wanting his member.

All the grabbing, grinding, and bending over from Wanda showing off her 50 inches of booty, while Cosmo was oblivious to all of it. But what he did not know is that someone ended up catching a glimpse at his pants and the huge bulge.

"Good grief!"

Timmy finally managed to get some free time in the bathroom (one of those that has a door even if fairies don't need it, they just poof all the time) of the house, Wanda was going at him but this was a battle of wills. He wanted to take off his pants and start jerking off right away, it hurt how much his boner wanted to get out, one more minute and it would tear a hole through his pants.

"Looks like your facing a hard time"

Timmy hears a voice and then suddenly Cosmo mom *Poofed* her way inside the bathroom, but not exactly facing him though, she had teleported backward and Timmy was seeing her back.

'Wow! D-Dummy thicc'

The pink hat boy said while getting a double-wide surprise like that, he never noticed before thanks to all the distractions but...Cosmo's mother had one heck of an ass, it was probably bigger than Wanda, the dress could barely hold it.

'Are all-female fairies shortstacks?!"

Mama Cosma decides if she fucks Timmy it would piss Wanda off so the Dummy Thicc fairy milf takes Timmy to her bedroom and they have wild fucking and after its all done Wanda finds a smug Mama Cosma covered in a very relieved Timmy's cum.

"Hmm? Ups" She turns around "Can you tell me why Wanda is acting so weird? Not that I care but" She looks down at his crotch "Wow...Well...someone is healthy"

"I can explain"

Timmy then explained how Cosmo granted his super wish and how he managed to make Wanda interested in it even if she didn't want to admit it out loud, the boy however had other plans like making her beg for it which Mama Cosmos enjoyed greatly.

"Sounds like you pissed her off huh?"

"Yeah….but she has been teasing me all the time now" He grunted

"And you want her to beg even though you could just go and do it? Man Wanda is such a slut...Then again maybe I can help" Mama Cosmo grins.

"How so?" Timmy asked, curious.

"Show me your dick and I tell you"

The sexy and thicc green-haired milf made sure Timmy understood what she meant, truth be told? He wanted it badly.

"What about Cosmo? The sounds?"

"I make this place soundproof and unable for Wanda to get here, she has good magic but I'm the pro here. My sweetums is sleeping right now after some milk and cookies"

"...Ok I'm in"

Taking off his pants and undies Timmy shows his hard huge throbbing cock to Mama cosmo who is quite impressed at what she is seeing. It looked so manly and rugged, the smell was strong and it excited her, only through magic a human teen would get something like that.

"Ahn...It's good to let it breathe for today"

Time for talking has now ended, so mama Cosmo proceeds to hover closer to his member and grabs his manhood with one hand and his balls with the other. Timmy moans in a gasp of surprise at the sudden movements, feeling his documents being groped and stroked by one heck of a thick fairy milf.

"Ooohhnn boy~"

He could feel himself melting on her hands, they were touching him in such a skillful and smooth manner, mama cosmo sure knew what she was doing, such an amazing feeling when his balls were groped and his dick rubbed, a truly magical touch.

"Let's test the taste"

She simply said before opening her mouth, saliva slowly dropping out as Timmy cockhead is engulfed by her, with a moan of pleasure Timmy watches how she sucks it, her tongue going into swirls around and her eyes with a shinning of lust. Maybe that was a sign that she approved the taste?

Mama Cosmo was not chained down by the human body limitations, she was magical after all. So it felt fucking amazing when the boy watched his dick getting inch by inch inside her mouth like someone's mouth stretched up and with no gag reflex she bobbed her head up and down, first going until she hit the hilt of his dick and then going up near out the cock head.

Then when it was all slobbered up and nicely she began to deepthroat Timmy Turner's huge magical cock with great speed. It was like she left after images every time her head went up and down if his penis wasn't magical by the super wish then he would either have cum three times or his member would be annihilated.

'So this is the power of a fairy when she is being raunchy' Timmy grits his teeth in pleasure.

The green curly haired milf could feel that Timmy cock was twitching and ready to blow, so she just went at it until the end of his base and waited for that huge dick to do its thing. With a loud moan, Timmy unleashed a huge orgasm down her throat that flooded her stomach real good, cheeks puffing out like pouches.

When she was done drinking all of it without letting a single drop fall she went up to his cock with a pop, licking her lips in satisfaction.

"Your cock ain't half bad for a human Timmy, that shot was thick"

"Ahhhnn...Damn...I sure love busting huge nuts like that'' Timmy said with his tongue hanging out his mouth.

"Oh really? Well then allow me to drain your balls even more"

With the glow of her wand Mama Cosmo *Poofs* an exact clone of herself, just as bootylicious as the original.

"What?!" Timmy was surprised.

"Since Wanda wanted this so much, is only fair I go all out" The two fairies said in unison.

The clone made by Mama Cosmo hovers much higher in the air and close to Timmy's face, with a smug look she then turns around showing her big fat butt, lifting her dress showing a thong. With one quick slap to her jiggly meat, she just shoves said buns directly at his face, getting it quite lodged in the middle.

While the boy was busy muffling with a face full of booty, the original Mama Cosmo *Poofs* Her clothes away now showing her sexy naked booty. With a giggle, she starts to put the sausage between the buns, getting it quite comfy in there, which Timmy now starts to feel that his dick is having some more fun.

That is the scene.

The mama cosmo clone has her huge ass groped by Timmy's hands fiercely, kneading them like dough while his face is motorboating her cheeks all he wants, his tongue wiggling it's away on her crevices making the fairy moan in pleasure.

But the original mama Cosmo has her fat cheeks giving Timmy a buttjob, every time she goes up and down it's one more slide around the warmth, thick and twitching piece of phallus he had. She started slowly at first making sure he could feel all of it but then she sped it up, the friction would be to the point where it would leave a slight burn mark, but his cock stayed strong.

Timmy would switch from groping the clone ass cheeks from spanking the buttcheeks from the original one. Before Mama Cosmo could notice, both of them were moaning and enjoying this more than at first, this was supposed to be just a way to make Wanda mad but they are enjoying it and wanting more.

"HMHMHMHMPHM!"

Mama Cosmo clone ends up getting an orgasm and squirts all over Timmy's face thanks to his hungry mouth and grabby hands effort, while the latter grunts in pleasure and releases a fat nut of white streams that fly off hitting the ceiling in a blast of white.

The droplets would start to fall and get on top of the original Mama Cosmo booty who watched in awe from the cannon shot Timmy just let it out. The clone comes off his face finally letting him breathe as he takes a look at what he had done.

"You're a kinky woman, mama Cosmo, and I like it" He gave off a shit-eating grin.

Mama Cosmo didn't tell Timmy but she had a link to the clone she made with Magic, so she could feel double the pleasure, she had an orgasm too but he didn't notice.

"Damn Timmy, just get this cock inside me already!"

* * *

****Twenty Minutes Later…***

Wanda was starting to get suspicious, why didn't Timmy come back yet? Where was that insufferable woman that made her life so annoying? Her husband is sleeping and she is the only one around which doesn't sit well.

"Fuck this, how long does it take to jerk off in the bathroom after what I did?"

Getting tired of waiting, Wanda just goes straight to the only bathroom the house had, and without waiting for an invitation she opened it, which promptly made her GASP! In utter surprise and horror of what was transpiring.

Inside the bathroom was a completely naked Timmy and two naked Mama Cosmos, the first one probably the clone was making out with him in a lustful adult way, while the original was with her hands against the wall, hovering in the air while Timmy was pounding his huge dick inside her pussy, and he was doing it aggressively too, going in and out with no mercy, banging on the magical pussy of a fairy.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Wanda's scream caught the attention of Timmy and Mama Cosmo who turn around to see her in the door, the clone of the thicc fairy poofed away from existence.

"W-Wanda?!"

Timmy was surprised he was caught like that, but instead of coming up with a good excuse for this situation instead, he did the only thing that was natural for him at the time.

"AHN-AHHNNN!~"

He came...Hard and deep inside Mama Cosmo tight fairy pussy, right in front of Wanda who watched the whole thing covering her mouth in surprise. The bottom-heavy milf who was thiccer then Wanda just moaned in a...very exaggerated way, its not like she never had sex with huge dicks before but she made sure to show how much she enjoyed it since Wanda wat watching it.

"OoOOooh Yeahhh! Deep inside, all of it just for me" She said with a smug look.

"T-Timmy?!" Wanda said feeling like this was a stab to her pride, he rather has her instead?

"Sorry Wanda honey, it appears Timmy balls got a bit more drained then expected"

Mama Cosmo comes off his penis letting some of the cum drops from her hole, the one in the ceiling still dropping as well. Timmy just stares at Wanda with a grin and says.

"Better luck next time Wanda, you know what I want to hear it until then"

* * *

**Butters is On**

Butters was the innocent blonde-haired kid of the group of mischief kids on South Park, and even though he was not the same he used to be, the boy still was somehow easy to manipulate and underestimated.

He was hanging out at Stan's house with Stan Kyle and Eric, sometimes they would let him participate in their group activities, but it was always to somehow take advantage of him for some stupid and crazy plan.

This time however they only end up ditching Butters and go do something else entirely, without telling anything to him of course. Not knowing that he was left alone he starts looking around for them and ends up inside Stan's mom room where he finds something Sharon had just started using.

"Oh, what's this?!" He asked curiously.

Butters had the shake weight in his hand when he accidentally activated it started saying a bunch of words of encouragement he didn't expect, the shaking surprised him too, but when it squirted something onto his face, the surprised boy accidentally threw it away towards the ceiling and then fell down breaking it.

"Oh shit!" He cursed while cleaning his face.

Before Butters can get out of there the door is opened, from there came Mrs. Marsh who just walked in wearing her work out clothes ready for some exercise and sees Butters and by his side her weight shaker.

"Butters? What is-no way! You broke my shake weight?"

The blonde-haired thirteen-year-old boy stares at Sharon, at first he is scared of what she might do to him. But that momentary stops when he takes a better look at how sexy she looked, the work out attire was skin tight to her body, her top showing off her Big G-Cup like tits, it made him have a boner that stretched his pants, something that didn't go unsuspected by Sharon.

But before she can say anything Butters panics and says.

"Please don't tell me, parents! I was just looking for Stan and the others, it was an accident. I-I do anything!" He said in a rush.

'What is this? Is that a bulge? Who does Butters have a big cock? That is so interesting, I really want to take a look and see for myself. Maybe I should play with him instead, not like my husband cares about my needs or anything'

Sharon thinks all of that while looking at Butters, who is waiting for her to say something.

"Fine, you can help me workout instead since you broke my tool for the job" She said now with a grin on her face.

"Oh...that's it?"

"Yeah, it's just going to take a few minutes" Sharon smirks.

"What do I need to do then?" Butters asked looking at her boobs again.

"Well…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AHN!" Butters moaned.

"Amazing!"

One minute later and Butters was sitting on the edge of the bed pantless while Sharon bent over with her hands wrapped around what seemed to be a huge phallus. It was such a big surprise at first she didn't know how to hold herself, going in hand first the women just went for the stroking and rubbing of that stick.

Butters moaned in delight, feeling a lot of pleasure when the housewife rubbed his dick like that with her smooth and skillful hands. Truly better than when he did himself or any wet dream he would have at night.

"You have such rugged cock, Butters. Bigger than my husband that's for sure, can't wait to see how bigger you would be in the future, this is...maybe eight inches" Sharon said, enjoying this a lot.

"Oohhh god!"

"Your balls are also so pent up Butters, don't forget to masturbate at least twice a day"

Sharon started to put a little bit of his wiener in her mouth and suckle on it with desire, melting away his brain with the blowjob, it all escalated so quickly. Was this really an exercise? His dick was throbbing and his goo was about to get out at any second now.

"Ohhhh, man! Mrs. Marsh, I'm sorry but it's coming!"

The blonde-haired big dicked boy moans loudly while letting out a lot of his sexual fluids which Sharon gladly took by shoving more of his cock down her throat so she could swallow all of it. For some reason his sperm was sweet instead of bitter, so much thicker as well, maybe it's because he is a hung young man and not some small dick unhealthy bastard.

With a *Pop* Sharon stopped sucking him off, staring at his face who seemed to have found enlightenment or something.n

"Nice Shot! This was a good warm-up"

"Ohhh boy, I-I think this workout is more than what I can take" Butters moaned.

"Don't go down on me yet mister, your tool is up for more"

Sharon then started removing her shirt off revealing her big bouncy breasts and her lower piece of clothing showing off her butt.

"Oh...Hamburgers" He drooled.

"I will be glad to working you out until we get some great results"

No one would ever believe if Butters told them that Sharon Marsh took her clothes off showing her sexy body to him. Even more, while she lay down on the bed opening her legs and asking him to take the lead, Butters huge cock penetrated inside her pussy i in the mating press position, a dominating pose where Sharon wanted him to fuck her the more.

"AHN! AHN! AHN!"

The teen moaned while moving his hips as fast as the guy's energy could allow him to, pounding that milfs pussy while she just moaned in pleasure.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah! I'm so happy to have a huge cock inside me again Butters, Stan should call you here more often" Sharon said in happiness.

"Ughhn! Ughnn! OHNN! IM FEELING IT!"

Pounding and moving his hips at a pace of full speed, Butters ends up cumming hard inside her pussy filling the insides as much his balls could.

"Ohhhh...Now that's more like it. Best warm-up ever"

"W-Warm up?!" Butters said surprised.

"Of course silly, I was just too excited so I wanted to start with this right away. But now we can work out even harder. Don't worry my husband is busy with some cooking bullshit and Stan won't come back too soon. Which leaves us to work out as much as needed"

"Oh fucking hamburgers" Butters said, it would be a long day.

* * *

**A\N: Here I tried doing a short with South Park. Is not a big deal but since people seem to want it I tried.**


	16. Lost in Quahog

**A\N: I don't always make the chapters big...but when I do? Well, they are quite big actually.**

**Co-written by Djtheking18**

* * *

It was a normal and beautiful sunny day, but as we zoomed in on a rusted almost broken down plane in the sky, there were plenty of people...unhappy with their situation. Chris McLean the host who was trying to figure out where the last team member of team amazon was...

The latest challenge was a holocaust of events and he may have lost track in the middle of it while the Singing part of the show had taken place.

"I've checked all of the cameras and I still can't find him. Where the hell could the little runt be?" Chris asked himself.

"Do we need him though?" Chef asked "We got a lot of drama already and like...three minutes before going up, also this place sucks. I want to get off" The big guy felt uncomfortable.

"Nah probably not, hell it wouldn't be the first time we accidentally forgot a contestant" Chris said as he looked at the chef.

"Ok but we should get some elephant sedatives for that crazy Sierra girl, I don't want to see her sorry ass in my pilot room trying to go back and kill all of us in an accident"

"Already on it." Chris said as he pulled out a blow dart gun and walked out "Well I'm sure he will be ok, getting a bus and moving from place to place until he gets home will be easy. But in case I get a better idea for a challenge we can always track him down better later on"

"Yeah, that's fine with me" Chef said as he walked into the plane and closed the bay doors.

Without looking back at the missing contestants anymore or telling anyone for the matter, the big rusty plane starts to take flight from that weird place right away. What Chris and Chef didn't pay attention to was the fact that the final contestant that they were looking for was trying to run to the plane before takeoff.

"Wait! I'm here, why are you all taking off?!"

The guy who was trying to get to the plane but missed it a moment too late was no one but Cody Anderson AKA Only male contestant of team amazon and now forgotten.

"Dammit Chris you know I'm not on the plane, why can't you wait?" Cody said, angry and annoyed "Ahh...Geez, where even was this place again?"

That city they had gone to was weird, it just rubbed him the wrong way, and never even heard of its existence.

"Wasn't it call quillhog or something like that?" Cody asked as he looked around.

Now that Cody was lost in this city and basically off the game since Chris forgot him, the only thing left to do was roam around the place and maybe later come up with a plan to go back home.

If there was any consolation on this was that Sierra was not going to be there with him.

"Thank God Sierra will probably be hundreds of thousands of miles away from me. I can finally get some rest without her trying to sneak in my room." Cody said as he was looking around the town.

Being in a completely unknown place may be scary at first, but if you keep it calm and think about what to do first before anything else. Everything will turn out ok.

"I'm a big boy, this is nothing compared to what I was put through so far"

After walking around town he somehow ended up in a nice quiet neighborhood.

"I don't even have a cellphone, in times like that you miss the old public phone booths. Maybe if I ask someone for a quick call, they may even let me use it if they are a fan of the show" Cody said thinking it would be easy.

Cody looks around and it looks like no one is in their homes so he decides to just go to the nearest house and check. The geek boy looks around but it seems that all the other houses were empty for the time being due to its silence, so he decides to just go to the nearest house that had some noise coming out of it to check.

***Knock* *Knock***

'I hope they are nice people'

"Whatever it is you're selling I don't want it" A female voice yelled through the door hoping it would be enough to get whoever it was off of her doorstep.

"Ahn..E-Excuse me I'm not selling anything, I'm sort of stranded around town and could use some assistance" Cody said, the voice that came out of that house was a bit nasal.

"How do I know you're not a robber trying to steal from me?" She asked.

"Seriously? That's a bit paranoid don't you think?"

"Anything can happen in this town kid" The woman said as she looked through the peephole.

"Hahn...Fine then I will just look for someone else, sorry for disturbing your day mam" He said, turning around ready to walk away.

"Wait I'll let you use my phone. Just hurry up." She unlocked the door for the young man.

"Really? Oh thank you very much, you have no idea what kind of crap I had to go through today" Cody said happily.

When the young man turned around to see who was on the other side he was surprised at what his eyes were showing him.

"Ahn..."

"Yeah yeah. The phone in the kitchen on the wall to your left as soon as you walk in." She said looking at him.

The woman in question had orange hair and seemed to have a glass of wine in one of her hands when she was at the view. Her clothes, however, consisted of a black tank top that held together what Cody could see as a pair of round breasts ready to pop, her lower half was that of short shorts in a standard color of jeans, her hips seemed to be quite wide too, he was not expecting this to be honest.

'Holy smokes! This woman is so hot! Look at what she is wearing' Cody thought taking in the appearance of her body before regaining his composure. ''T-Thank you Ms for your kindness" Cody said as he walked past her following her directions as he walked into the kitchen.

The orange-haired milf turned around and took a good look at the boy, she never saw him around this part of town. A new face hid so many things.

"So what's your name kid?" The women asked as she stood in the doorway separating the kitchen from the living room.

Oh yeah, sorry for not saying it sooner. My name is Cody and...I'm kind of new around here? But not because I wanted"

"You're not on the run are you?" Lois asked as her stare got harder.

"My name is Lois Griffin. Say, you're not on the run are you?" Lois asked as her stare got harder.

"That depends on how you look at it, more like forgotten" Cody said while taking the phone.

"What did you miss on your intended flight or something?" Lois asked as she looked at him.

"Something like that..." Cody said as he kept trying to get in touch with one of his parents or even his Butler.

Lois just went back to what she was doing, watching TV and drinking some wine, enjoying the moment of peace where her kids were not there to ruin it.

"Damn it" Cody said as he hung up the phone for the final time after not getting any answers from his mother, father, or Butler.

"Looks like things are not going your way?" Lois mused with a little grin.

"Yeah sorry for my little outburst but I've been through a lot in the past year is all" Cody said as he looked at her.

"Like what?" She asked, a bit more curious.

"Well I was on this show called total drama and the host made us do all types of crazy things just to boost his ratings. I've tried to get a girlfriend on the show but this season I've been chased by a crazed stalker named Sierra." Cody explained as he looked at her.

"Sounds to me like you have quite a rollercoaster there kid, but yeah crazy bitches like that are everywhere if you are not careful" Lois said believing him.

"Yeah well, thanks for letting me use your phone Ms. Lois I need to go find a way to make money so I can afford a plane ticket" Cody said as he walked past her.

"You have broken huh? Yeah sucks to not have money without work first, but I don't think you find much to do here. People are a bit weird"

"Damn is there any work that you could give me by any chance?" Cody asked since he was here.

"Me? You want to work for me?" Lois asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, I could help around the house like taking out the trash, cleaning up messes, washing the dishes or clothes while you watch over me" Cody said, wanting to help.

"Nice! My kids are too lazy and dumb to help me at anything, with you here maybe I won't have to call that annoying Consuela woman. But I have my eyes on you Cody, do good work and maybe you get a nice reward" She said getting up and going upstairs.

"Yes, ma'am what would you like me to do first?" Cody asked.

"Clean every room that seems to be dirty, but not mine right now, I gotta do something but will not take long"

"Yes mam," Cody said as he looked for the kid's room so he could start cleaning.

The house looked to be quite simple, there were some pictures in the wall showing what seemed to be her family members.

Aug 9Cody looked at one of the pictures and saw a fat guy with glasses, a white button-up shirt with green pants, a fat kid with a blue shirt and black pants on, a baby with the head the size of a football with red overalls on. But what caught Cody's attention was the brunette that was standing next to Lois. She was almost as curvy as Lois with a nice pair of perky tits under a crop top small waist wide hips and a large bubble butt that is stuffed into a pair of jean shorts.

'Whoa! Look at that hot girl, maybe is her daughter? Now I see being thicc is on the family huh?' Cody said he was interested and forgetting about the fact that he saw a baby with a deformed head.

Cody started back up the stairs and looked carefully into a room so he wouldn't go in the one Lois was in and he found a room with a crib in it but it looked well kept.

"Maybe I should start cleaning this one, it's gonna be easy I'm sure of it"

Cody walked in and started picking up the clothes that were in the hamper so he could clean them.

The geek boy walked in and started picking up the clothes that were in the hamper so he could clean them. Maybe after this, he can try and take a look around town to see if they have anything fun to do.

After finishing up the room that looked to belong to a baby he decided to go to the room across from it and this room was very junky. Clothes scattered around the floor with a strange odor in the air.

"Oof! Ok, I expected this smell in the baby room, who even does all this mess? A pig?"

Cody covered his nose with his shirt and picked up all the clothes he saw on the ground so he could put them in the laundry. That room belonged to a sloppy boy that's for sure, one that didn't like cleaning it. But a job was a job, and an easy one doesn't get you paid.

He quickly picked up every article of clothing on the floor so he could continue working on the other rooms and get all of this stuff washed.

"I hope that poor woman doesn't have to deal with this every day, being a teen is one thing but this?"

The geek started looking for the other room that had to belong to the girl in the picture without accidentally walking in on Lois and whatever she was doing since he didn't know yet which room was hers.

"This one!" He said putting his hand on the knob.

The teen slowly opened the door to see a room that had pink curtains and a twin-sized bed in the corner of the room with a blue dresser next to the door.

"Man this is the first time I enter a girl bedroom which is not from my family. Ok Cody don't be weird, you're just cleaning it up"

The boy entered the room and started to look around for anything that needed cleaning or to be picked up, at least this room didn't smell like a dumpster.

Just like that, there were shirts and shorts on the floor that he started picking up. He then found something a little more spicy...a Lacy pink bra that was on the floor near the closet.

"Oh my..." Cody said seeing the piece of undergarment.

'Her daughter wears a DD cup. I wonder what her mom wears.' Cody thought before putting it in the basket with the other clothes.

Feeling a bit embarrassed he still kept going with his job, acting like a professional. He looked over by her nightstand and found a black lace thong on the side of it. He put it in the basket before he got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Huh, what's this?" He said as he put the basket down and picked up what he found.

It was hidden under the closet, a small pink colored thin album.

"Hmm, I wonder why this was hidden under the closet" The teen said as he opened the book and was surprised with what he saw.

Pics. A few dozen pics that seemed to be taken by the same girl in the pictures he is seeing right now and each one of them was quite...sexy. Either she was wearing a bikini or short and tight clothing.

"She's hotter than Gwen is." The geek said as he marveled at the pictures of the bootylicious young woman in the photos before regaining his composure and putting the book back where he found it and stepped out of the room.

"Dayum! She's way hotter then Gwen"

The geek said as he marveled at the pictures of the bootylicious young woman in the photos before regaining his composure and putting the book back where he found it and stepped out of the room.

"Better not let anyone see I did that, well now I should go and clean the living room and kitchen"

He goes down to the first floor and looks around trying to find the washer and dryer so he could get these clothes started and after a few minutes, he found the basement which is where he found the washer and dryer. He separated the clothes and put the darks in the washer.

Cody went upstairs to the kitchen to find a broom and dustpan or a vacuum so he could get started in the kitchen or the living room.

"Time to kick it to high gear!" He said now hyped.

* * *

For the next thirty minutes, he cleaned up the kitchen and vacuumed the living room so they were clean for his new boss.

"Done, this took a while but I somehow managed it. Now, what should I do?" Cody thought about asking Lois again.

The teen walked upstairs to find Lois and see if she had anything else for him to do around the house.

*Knocks on the door*

There was no response.

"Maybe she fell asleep?"

The nerd knocked a little louder before he would try the door handle.

"Maybe a little peek won't hurt, I need to know if this room is up for cleaning"

With that said he finally opened the door without any more worries. What the geek saw was a sight to behold. In absolutely nothing laying on her bed was Lois rubbing herself with her eyes closed.

'Uhh...anhn...waaa?'

She was not naked, more like she lowered her lower clothing items and started having fun by herself, Lois was so concentrated on it that she didn't even notice Cody on the other side and his knocking.

'Woah talk about a beautiful sight.' The teen thought as he continued to watch on.

Even though he wanted to stare more, his danger sense was high. Slowly walking backward Cody wanted to close the door slightly and knock on it again so she would not see him and then strangle his neck.

*Knock knock*

Lois came out of her pleasure world at the sound of those knocks and looked at the door before remembering Cody was still in the house.

'Shit, so much for my alone time. With no one to take care of my needs it gets harder every day, vibrators are not enough anymore' Shem mentally grumbled.

"Coming! Just give me a few minutes" Lois said as she went over to the edge of her bed and started putting on the clothes she had laid out before going into the shower.

'Man I can't believe I saw her masturbating by accident' He said looking down at his crotch and seeing a boner 'That was hot and dangerous'

A few minutes pass by and the door finally opens revealing Lois wearing a white tank top and black spandex shorts. "Yes, Cody did you need something?" She asked.

'Man this woman is testing me I bet' Cody bit his lower lips before talking "I-I cleaned the rooms and the kitchen"

"Okay did you wash the dishes in the sink?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Ah! I don't think so, I was to focus on cleaning each room of the house and washing the clothes"

"Don't worry it's only a few dishes and utensils." The MILF said as she put a hand on her hip.

'Y-Yeah I'm going" He said, walking away kind of funny.

"And since you probably don't have a place to stay, I'll let you sleep on the couch in the living room" Lois said.

"Hehe, R-Really kind of you mam" He gave a quick look of appreciation before kept going "M-Mind telling me where the bathroom is?"

"It's the first door on your left before the stairs" Lois said pointing to the door.

Cody goes to the bathroom pretending to relieve himself while Lois was left in her room once more, feeling a bit bored but still horny. Almost makes her miss the poor sex her husband would give...almost.

"Ugh, why did Peter have to die on that plane filled with hippies." Lois groaned.

Her husband was fat and idiotic bastard, but now even a hot chick like her cant just go out and look for a replacement, they will think she is a slut who goes dick hunting the moment the husband is no longer an issue.

"Ugh, how can I find someone without them thinking I'm a slut? I mean most of the people in this town know I used to be a pornstar so they'll always bring that up." Lois said.

She then remembers about the teen in her house who seemed to be from somewhere else, but was she that desperate? He was not that bad of a looker but she still had pride, maybe if he had a nice...tool.

"How could I figure that out?" Lois asked herself as she thought about the idea.

Meanwhile...in the bathroom, Cody was taking care of his task at hand.

"Man I can't believe I saw my new boss masturbating in her bed. She looked so damn hot without anything on." Cody said as he tried to relieve himself.

He spent the next five minutes jerking off while imagining Lois in all kinds of sexy attire. Right now he was imagining Lois in a very small black bikini that left little to the imagination.

''Ohhh Yeah, milfs are the best" He said in a whisper while rubbing it fast.

"Her ass is so big and so are her tits." The former contestant said as he kept rubbing his cock trying to blast his load into the toilet.

What the geek dint know is that on his rush he forgot to close the bathroom door entirely.

On the other side of the door was Lois who was shocked at what she just heard. However, on the other side someone ended up seeing the whole thing, Lois was quite shocked at what she just heard.

'Oh my god!' Lois thought, surprised.

'How can a scrawny teen like him have a cock that big?' The redhead MILF asked herself.

Lois could not help but keep watching the teen stroke his huge dong up and down, her name coming up in whispers showing that he was pretty interested in her body, which was fair since not only was she still super hot but her clothes were a choice that would make any man go Giggity.

'I wonder how that would taste in my mouth.' Lois thought, licking her lips.

Then she had an idea, not letting Cody cum and waste his sexual energy Lois knocks on the door knowing she was blue balling him.

"Yes?" Cody said trying to put his dick back in his pants before he was caught by his boss.

"I just remembered, I also need you to cut off the grass, please. It's starting to get pretty...big'' She smirked when saying that last part.

"Yes ma'am. Is your lawnmower in the garage?" He asked after flushing the toilet and washing his hands.

"Yes, its a little old but it should still be working just fine"

"Okay, I'll get right on it" Cody said going by Lois and down the stairs.

It was a shame he got cockblocked for the time being, but if the guy is careful then his boner won't get too out of control. Going home was a top priority.

"I just need to get enough money to pay for a plane ticket to get me back home" Cody said to himself.

Now time for work, and hit it on high gear. Fifteen minutes later Cody found the lawnmower filled with gas ready to mow the lawn. Now it was time for him to work hard and into high gear, a few minutes later Cody found the lawnmower in the garage, it was filled with gas and slightly dirty but ready to mow the lawn.

"Ok let's get this up and ready"

Starting the mower Cody goes to cut the tall grass and weeds that were big enough to reach his knees.

'I wonder if she has no one to help her with this. Are all her kids lazy?"

The sun was beaming in the town since it was in the middle of the summer. Cody was starting to sweat a little.

"Man it's quite hot out here" Cody said before stopping the lawnmower and peeling off his shirt so he could breathe a little bit.

"Ah, that's much better." The geek said as he got back to work.

Lois meanwhile was making some lemonade in the kitchen, trying to be a good person she would bring this to him later. And who knows? Maybe she can find a way to get him in her room again, preferably with no pants.

"His cock was huge. Peter was never that big hell, not even half of this young man's cock." Lois said to herself.

She knew what needed to be done, a little bit of teasing and that boy would be in the palm of her hand. The lemonade was just a trick to start the said process.

Grabbing the plate with the refreshments, the orange-haired MILF walks out of the kitchen with the lemonade and to the front door so she could give Cody some since it's so hot outside.

"Hey boy! You thirsty?"

"Yeah, I could use something to drink please" Cody said after turning off the lawnmower.

"Have you thought about taking a look around town before going home?"

"Yeah I was thinking about doing it sometime" Cody said before walking over to Lois.

"Well anytime you want to go I can always show you around" Lois said as she looked at him.

While he drank the contents of the lemonade the orange-haired woman stared at his crotch, she had a few options on what to do. Either act like she fell and drop the juice on him or...on her.

Lois smirked as she got the perfect idea in her head to set him off.

"Ups!"

Cody heard the sound of someone falling on the ground when turning around to see what happened; he saw Lois covered in Lemonade (Which she covered herself in before making a fake fall) and gasps.

"Looks like I am a bit clumsy today"

"Are you okay miss?" Cody asked as he went over to the MILF.

The orange-haired woman slowly stands up like one of those cool drink advertisements on television when a sexy girl who wears skimpy outfits gets up and then swings her hair to the wind, her glistening body with the juice now showing.

"Of course, this was nothing" She said seductively.

'God this woman is so sexy.' Cody thought as he looked at her body.

"Darn it, looks like I'm all covered in this sugary refreshment" She said quickly rubbing her breasts like she wanted to wring out the juice and not anything else.

"Um, ma'am I don't think it's going to come out like that" Cody said as he watched her trying to wring out her soaked shirt which is causing her large tits to bounce a little.

"It appears that I have to change yet again"

Lois then turns around and bends over showing the sexiness of her milf booty while grabbing the cups and platter slowly.

By this time about 80 percent of the nerd's blood was going straight down south thanks to all of the teasing Lois is doing and he thinks she doesn't know it.

"Should I bring more?" She asks innocently.

"Um, no thanks you should go change. I'll throw that in the washer if you want?" Cody said, trying to hold himself.

"Whatever you say...stud" She said the last part in a low voice that only she heard.

Lois and Cody walked in the house but Lois stopped and turned around. "Once you put that in the washer, come up to my room so I can pay you." Lois said before walking away to her room.

"Oh! Ok then, thanks for all it"

"On contrary Cody, I should be the one thanking you" She said with an amused tone.

"Why ma'am?" Cody asked curiously.

"Because you helped around the house...wasn't that obvious?"

"Well yeah but I only did a few easy jobs" Cody said with a small grin.

"You want to work here for a whole week or do you wanna get home?"

"Well..." Cody thought about his options before giving her his answer.

"You know what if it's okay with you I'd like to stay a little longer and work for you, ma'am." The teen said.

She stopped going upstairs and looks at him surprised "What?" She expected that answer.

"Well I've seen your kid's rooms and a woman shouldn't have to do all of that laundry by herself so I'm going to be your helper for if that's okay." Cody said before going downstairs and throwing her shirt in the washer machine.

"Oh is that so? Aren't you a nice boy? Better be careful though, good boys tend to be preyed by less than nice company"

"Well from what I've seen you're a pretty nice person. Heck, you gave a job to a complete stranger" Cody said.

"Nice huh? Well, what can I say? Sometimes you need to take a leap of faith" She went back upstairs "Do what you want, but don't expect easy peasy tasks all the time. You're finding it fast because your young and full of energy"

"That's fine with me ma'am" Cody said as he followed Lois upstairs.

"Tell me If I'm being too intrusive, but do you have any girlfriend?"

"Actually ma'am I'm single right now. If I had a girlfriend I would have called her to let her know I'm in this town." The geek said.

"Please, you can call me Lois for now. Might as well be a bit casual since you gonna work here, I don't mind" She smirked

"Okay, Lois" Cody said.

"Wait outside for a little while I take my purse, it's messy so it might take a while"

"That's fine I guess." The oblivious nerd said.

The door was shut on his face and one whole minute has passed before Cody heard Lois voice.

"Ok you can come in now"

'Weird, why didn't she open the door and come herself?' "Alright then"

Cody opened the door to a real surprise. What the teen saw was his new boss wearing a steaming green slingshot bikini. It showed her large full tits hanging from her chest, bouncing slightly in pace with her breathing, and even if her private part was covered one can say she was hairless there.

* * *

"Well hello, there my cute worker" She said, giving him a look of desire.

"Um, what's going on here Lois?" The nerd asked as he looked at her body.

"What do you think is going on?" She started walking sexily at him, hips swaying as her boobs bounced "I'm just giving you your payment for the day"

"Wow. This is not how I was expecting my day to go." Cody said as he watched her stop in front of him.

"Have you seen anything interesting so far?" She said putting her hand against the door, showing the difference in height between them, her boobs right in his face.

"Well, I don't know. I missed my plane that I was close to catching when it took off. I walked around aimlessly for a while until I somehow ended up in this neighborhood. I knocked on your door and you know the rest I guess" Cody said thinking he was done.

She then landed her hand grabbing his crotch feeling his friend who was already hard and ready to go. Cody moaned in surprise by this, seeing that the situation is not a drill, this is happening!

"I saw something interesting today, guess what" She grinned.

"Whoa! Um, I don't know. What did you see miss?" Cody blushed as he looked at her.

"A well-endowed stud" Lois then licked his cheek showing she is horny.

"Wait you've seen my dick?" Cody asked, a little shocked and aroused by her licking him.

"You should learn to lock the door boy. What? Was I too hot for you ?" She giggles at his face.

"So you purposely made me stop jerking off?" The real eyed male asked.

"Of course, I didn't want you to be all tucked out now would I?"

"Well since we're being honest I guess I should tell you I saw you masturbating on your bed. I was coming to ask you what you wanted me to do next. So in a way, I guess you got a little bit of revenge as well." Cody said.

"Oooh!" She looked surprised to hear that "Is that so? Then What are we waiting for? Let me show you the main job for today" Lois was ready to get it on.

"Yes, miss" Cody said as he watched her ass swallow up the bikini string when she turned around and walked over to her bed.

"Come here" She said, like an order.

The geek being smart did so without a question.

Cody walked over to her and stood in front of her. "Now Cody what do you think of my bikini?" Lois asked as she did a small pose.

"Its...It's arousing!" His boner was raging in front of her.

"I thought it might have that type of effect on you Cody" Lois said as she eyed him like a piece of meat.

"Now I throw you a bone and let you lead...c'mon just do whatever you want to do first with me. I promise to wait for it"

"Well can I start with kissing you?" Cody asked, still a little nervous.

"Yes, come and get it" She said already wanting him to do it "Don't take long"

Cody walks over Lois and kisses her in the lips, not just any kiss. He did it passionately and with vigor, which made her heart skip a beat even if by surprise, that was the first time she's had one like that since her husband died.

'Hmm...This feels nice'

'My first real kiss and it's with my hot new boss.' Cody thought as he continued to kiss her.

Lois then wraps her hands around his body and pushes him further into her face, wrestling with his tongue more aggressively now showing the difference inexperience.

"Mm, your really good kisser" Cody told his boss as he wrapped a hand around her back.

"Yeah, you ain't too shabby" Her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Thanks." Cody breaths out as he's catching his breath from the kiss.

"Hmmm~play with my tits" Lois moaned out to him.

"Okay" Cody said as he grabbed her large tits with both hands and began to knead them like dough.

"HMMM~"

It had been so long since another man had touched her breasts like that, he even did it with care while any other male would go rough right off the bat. Not that she didn't like rough play, but that was a nice touch

"Such lovely tits. Soft to the touch and large." The teen said.

She watched as his hands groped and squeezed her mammaries tenderly. Nipples started to get erect and horny as her pussy was dripping wet from all the pent up sexual frustration.

"MMM, you're certainly good with your hands." Lois moaned as he played with her pink nipples.

"T-This is my first time doing this, is it really not a dream? "

"I'm pretty sure a total stranger wouldn't be in one of your dreams about having sex with you." Lois purred out.

"If it's sexy I'm all up for it"

Being bolder now Cody latches his mouth at one of her nipples and begins to suckle.

"Mm yes, honey suck my nipples. Make me go crazy with pleasure." The MILF moaned as she rubbed the back of his head.

One of his hands was massaging her free breast while the other held her waist close to him, Cody would switch to give each breast enough hand and mouth attention. Doing it slowly and with care, he loved doing that so much he almost went bold enough to just throw her into the bed and take her bikini off.

"Oh my god! I-I almost forgot, should we be doing this? Your married right?" Cody said, his brain rebooting for a moment.

"I am a widow actually, my husband died and my kids won't be back for the next three hours, so no worries"

"Yeah, but what do you think they would say about a stranger sleeping on the couch?" Cody kept talking.

"Try asking me that again once you're having more fun"

Lois went back to kissing the nerd one last time causing Cody's brain to shut down again at the mature women skills. A few minutes later and the scene changes to the two of them now on the bed, Lois slowly taking off her bikini revealing her fully naked breasts.

"Ohh yeah, cmon rub it between them. I know you want it" She moaned.

"Yes! I really do." The geek said as he watched her tits.

"I bet this is your first titfuck, cmon just put it in the middle like a sausage between buns...or melons hehe"

"Okay. Like this?"

Cody asked as he put his cock in the valley of her large tits and felt a sensation that struck him harder than a truck. Lois could see his face of pleasure and smirk at this view.

"Now pump that log boy, show me what you got"

The geek pumped his hips back and forth between her marvelous breasts as the sexy milf lightly pushed them together for his pleasure, feeling its twitch.

"Oooh~Lois this feels amazing! You so sexy and hot" Cody moaned dipped in the experience.

"Thank you very much, Cody" Lois said in that nasal seductive voice.

Feeling super good Cody would move closer to her and stick his cockhead in her mouth, slowing down the titfuck while getting some licking.

"There you go. Get into more." Lois said as she sucked his cockhead.

"AhhhhHhnn~ Your mouth and tits feel so nice Lois." Cody moaned out as he felt the pleasure of her mouth.

"I bet you're close to letting it out huh? Does it hurt to hold it in this much? I did blue ball you in the bathroom hahaha" Lois said, looking smug.

"Of course it hurts being blue balled. If I was close to cumming I'd definitely warn you." Cody said as he looked at her.

"Good to know"

Lois then did a one-eighty and changed positions before Cody could blink at the situation. His back was against the bed sheets and when looking up he saw Lois big ass close to his nose.

"Then allow me to make that happen"

Removing her bikini and showing her naked soaking wet Pussy, Lois begins by landing it on his face, enjoying the sounds it made from the astonished boy while giggling.

"Oh yeah this is gonna be delicious" She said starting to engulf his dick in her mouth.

'I can't believe I'm about to eat my first pussy on the first day in this job.' The teen said as he looked at her dripping wet folds.

Lois starts to deepthroat his big member with sloppy suctions, while Cody hands wrapped around her ass cheeks and started eating her out like a salad.

'Such a soft ass and this pussy taste so delicious.' Cody thought as he licked her pussy up and down.

'This cock is big and so rugged, definitely what mama needs to keep herself in check" Lois moaned while slurping his dick.

The two of them surrender to pleasure, Cody grabs Lois' ass cheeks and enjoys himself giving her snatch the licking of her life like it was one of his beloved sweets. While the orange-haired milf lost no time in starting to suck him off, bobbing her head up and down getting used to his length before going in and out with more ease, moaning at his work from behind.

Cody felt his cock being deepthroated by her, it was crazy how fucking good it was. A true blowjob made by a woman of her expertise and skills, the sloppy sounds of her mouth, the saliva trailing off, the bitter yet weirdly sweet pussy.

Both of them were close, this amount of hunger was something that Cody was not used to and that Lois had forgotten and was pleased to let it out. If he could see her face right now it would see how slutty that housewife was.

'Man this is the best day of my life.' Cody thought as he licked her up and down and stuck his tongue in her pussy.

'Hmn~Oh yeah this is the real deal, cmon boy let me see how much you can burst a nut' Lois thought, speeding up her sucking, wanting him to cum all the while wiggling her hips as the excitement is leaking from her very being.

'Ahn! Ahhn! Ahnnnn! T-Too much!'

Cody started to notice how Lois started to increase the pace of her advances with each second, how she started to get used to his member after getting back her groove and it gave him shivers, how she sucked his cock and found time to squeeze his balls gently to give him a good time instead of pain to such sensitive area.

Her butt wiggled and shook with glee the more the nerd tried to keep up with her with his mouth and hands, even going as far to SPANK her ass multiple times, but doing that only made her moanings grow to a great degree.

She could feel it. his big throbbing sausage twitching and ready to open the cork. When the boy's hips buckled up Lois felt it...his member shot three mighty shots of 'milk' that invaded her mouth, flooding her cheeks with such an amount that her eyes bulged in surprise. It was almost like a handgun just went off in the face and the ammo was thick cream.

Cody himself felt amazed at the extraordinary feeling that his nether regions suddenly gave him, by shooting such a big amount right off the bat. But he also got another surprise. Since it had been a long time since Lois herself had felt pleasure that wasn't with her hands or vibrators, tasting a big young cock again from a guy younger than her while getting her pussy licked like candy really turned her on.

While she was buddy slurping down her sweet treat of a blow without leaving even one single drop, her body trembled and she squirted it out!

"HMMHP~"

Then just like that Cody felt his face get wet at the sprinkler attack out of nowhere courtesy of Lois wet pussy.

'Damn that was like a tidal wave.' Cody thought as he licked his lips of the sweet liquid.

"Hmmmmm~"

Lois slowly removes her mouth from his member, licking her lips tasting any remains of the blast she just received.

"Someone sure was pent up down there" She smiles.

"Yeah...weeks upon weeks on a show with cameras everywhere with no chance for relief will do that to you" Cody said with a grin.

"No teenager should be that pent up. Today you're going to release all of that pent up cum on me and in me." Lois said as she turned to look at him.

"Oh yeah? Then what are you planning on doing with me next?" Cody was breathing slowly but his heart was pounding a lot.

"How about you lay down on your back and let me do the rest, honey." The MILF said as she placed a hand on his chest.

"Oooh~Hehe I would like that very much...Boss" Cody said that gave the kink of sex between boss and employer.

The former pornstar got on top of her new employee rubbing her ass along his shaft.

With a perverted look in her face, the former pornstar was going to get back on the dominating side, getting on top of her new employee she began by slowly rubbing her voluptuous ass along with his still hard shaft.

"Mmm it feels nice between my large buns don't you think Cody?" Lois pervertedly asked her employee.

"Ooh fuck! Lois this feels great, I'm so lucky to have my first time with a hot housewife" Cody bit his lower lip.

"And it's going to be one of many if you stay for a while Cody" Lois said as she grinds against his hard member.

His phallus was still so hard after that big load he unleashed in her throat, young guys surely had what she needed, energy, and more submissive to her needs.

"I bet all the girls on that show you where would love to know how big you were down there"

"All they saw was a nerd trying to get with the ladies except for one but she was crazy as all hell" Cody said shivering a little at the thought of his crazy stalker.

"Well they're lost"

She gave him a big smirk before lowering herself on his shaft, slowly, inch by inch.

"I'm about to lose my virginity to a MILF this has definitely been a good day besides missing the plane" Cody said as she was halfway down his shaft.

"Ahhn fuck! You have no idea how much I longed for a cock like that again boy" Lois said with ecstasy.

"Well as long as I stay here you can come and have it anytime" Cody said as he put his hands on her hips.

"Yeah but not when my daughter is around, no worries though I make sure to have as much as possible"

"So that's your daughter in the pictures going up the stairs" Cody said as she started bouncing up and down on his shaft.

"Ohhhh Yeah"

Cody didn't know if that meant as an affirmative to his question or just the pleasure but that was for later, right now? Time for the beloved action of sex to engage. He grabbed her bouncing tits feeling the softness of them before going to her nipples and pinching them a little.

"Thanks for making me a man Lois, I thought I would stay virgin until my twenties or something"

"It's not a problem honey." She said as she bounced on his cock.

The bed shakes with Lois riding his cock at a slow pace, enjoying the moan of his voice and the way his face changes with each bounce. Seeing a young boy having his first time with her and acting like that was cute and refreshing.

'Wow, this feels wonderful.' Cody thought as he watched her go up and down on his dick.

"Uhh! yeah! AHnn how are you enjoying this? Is it all you thought would be?" She asked.

"It's wonderful Lois. It might be better than any of the girls that could give me if I had a chance with them." Cody said.

"Good to know"

She then starts pounding her pussy on his member, this time going all the way up and then slamming it down, the slow but hard way.

"So you're all mine big boy!"

"Ohn~Fuck! Lois easy now if you go any wilder than this I'm going to cum inside" Cody said clenching the bedsheets

"Maybe I want you to cum inside of me, my little employee" Lois said.

"W-What?" He said surprise.

Lois then stopped the humping for a moment and the slowly getting off him and changing positions, Cody was then dominated in bed by her skills as she changed the sex position to the amazon. Almost like a reverse mating press, she now between his legs began to get humped up and down by her sheer sexuality.

"Cmon Cody, cum inside me! Give me hot thick cum blows to fill my lonely womb!" She said with all the sluttiness her voice could give.

"Ugh, Lois I'm close to cumming." Cody said warning the busty MILF.

"Do it! Let it all out, burst your fat nut" Lois kept saying that.

Cody's cock throbbed inside of her as his balls were tightening letting him know he was close to cumming. "I can't hold it any longer." Cody warned her before shooting his load into his boss's pussy.

"Ooohhh yeah! My goodness~Is filling me up so much!" She said with glee, her tongue hanging out her mouth.

Cody was still cumming inside of her as she started orgasming around his cock.

"AhhHHM~! HGnn! Fuuuck" He said, clenching his fist until it turned white.

Cody's eyes closed as he was coming down from his orgasm and so was Lois.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***A few moments later***

* * *

"Hahn..I really needed that"

Lois' body was covered by the bedsheets while smoking a cigarette with a satisfied look.

"Yeah, I think both of us needed that" Cody said as he looked at her.

"I cleaned this mess in my room. Maybe later I bake something for you to eat and regain some energy"

"Okay, what should I do in the meantime?" Cody asked.

She lets out some smoke "Go watch some tv sugah, or else I eat you up some more"

"I think I'll go see what's on tv after I take a shower" Cody said with a smirk.

"Yeah go shower of my scent off your dirty body" She made sure to lay out the innuendo.

After getting lost in Quahog Cody got himself into a very interesting situation, now only god knows what will happen later while he still is there.


	17. Playa del Toro is a nice beach

**Co written by Jss2141**

* * *

After participating in the third season of Total Drama, escaping the clinginess of the number one fan and finally moving on from his massive crush on a certain goth girl who would never see him past the average friend. The geek boy known as Cody decided it was time to go on vacation and have some well deserved relaxing time for himself, but where to go first?

Trying to be a little bit adventurous he randomly chose a place without looking in the Goople Maps and it landed on Playa del Toro, a nice beach like a place that seemed to be located in California. Having enough funds to get himself there he thought it was time to have some fun, who knows maybe even learn to surf.

...Not really -_- For you see, his bag which contained all his clothes and swimsuit as well was suddenly stolen by some over the hill douchebag whose tattoos that covered his arms, chin hair and had the whole bully vibe to it. He just laughed while riding his bike, like it was natural to just act like a douchebag to anyone he never saw before. Not wanting to be the bullied guy yet again Cody rushed after him and even steeled himself to get in a fistfight if necessary.

"Hey! Come back here you fucking assho-"

What Cody didn't see was that he accidentally ended up bumping on someone, stopping him on the track.

"Ouch! Damn it"

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there"

"No, it was me who had to pay more atten...tion?"

When the geek teenager looks up he sees one of the most beautiful women in his entire life. Brown luscious hair, plump red cherry lips, wearing a purple tube top that held her breasts the size of mature melons, a deep blue jean pants that only fitted to show her hips and waist sexiness that was the legendary hourglass figure, truly a drop-dead gorgeous woman.

'Whoa...she is fucking hot!' "Ahn...I mean, yeah no problem I was not looking where I was going hehe'' Cody gets up on his own and tries to look somewhere else "Y-You didn't see some dude on a bike carrying luggage? Tattoos on his arm, looks like a total jerk?" He described the assailant to the beautiful women.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like Turk. He is kind of the local bully around here, always eager to go around doing the stupidest things, I mean we all did one or two when young but he is just annoying. One of these days he is gonna get it"

"Yeah well, he stole my clothes and swimwear, I just got here to have some vacation time and now I got stolen" Cody looked sad.

Babs thinks about something after seeing him and then comes up with an idea.

"Hey, maybe I can help you with that. It gives a bad name to my new home. If a tourist's first impression is Turk of all people, how about I show you a place to get new swimwear? Later we can send the cops on his ass"

"Really? Oh, that would be a lifesaver, my name is Cody by the way, and yours?"

"Nice to meet you Cody you can call me Babs"

And just like that the two of them quickly became acquaintances, the geek was happy to meet someone who was not only friendly but also pretty sexy, treating him with respect and also casually, he missed something like that.

While they went towards the place of her choice for some shopping, Cody and Babs hit it off well and started a nice conversation about their lives. He told her how he had been part of a reality show once but it was terrible, she promised to look it up later and teased him about it, which he laughed off and asked for it to be merciful.

"Cmon chooses a few swimsuits and let's see if it fits you well" Babs said joyfully like she always would.

"Wait, y-you want to see me using it?"

"Are you embarrassed? Oh my and here I thought you were a mature young man who feared anything by the eye of a woman, what will you do on the beach when all the girls stare at you?"

Babs teased his ego, not that Cody thought too many girls would stare at him anyway, he was no Justin or Alejandro for the matter. But that worked, and the boy wanted to prove her wrong.

The beauty then did something the boy had not noticed, she slipped a speedo in the pile of swimsuits that he would try and eventually get to it. Maybe it was her still lingering nature of a party girl that enjoyed pranking and having fun, she was treating him as a friend already.

After trying almost all the pieces the boy quickly got into the one she was waiting for, which was for all who know...embarrassing to wear something like that. Cody was not very confident in his nature as the ladies man, that got him into bad terms with Gwen at first and any other girl minus Sierra didn't take him for serious boyfriend material, but there was one thing no one besides him knew about himself.

'This was not here before, so she wants a man? I make her see what I'm made off'

Feeling confident and not embarrassed he came to f the changing booth showing what he was packing. Babs turns her head to look at him and gasps in utter surprise when her eyes reach his crotch.

'Oh My!'

The beautiful milf gets a view of Cody crotch, seeing a huge bulge forming around the area of the scrawny teen, almost like it wanted to get out and it stretched the fabric of the speedo.

"What do you think?" He said with a smirk.

"I-I think we have a winner" Babs said, enjoying what she saw.

Cody was not one to brag about his body, but the dude had a big eleven inches cock thick as it came, and balls the size of oranges. One would think that would attract girls right? WRONG! You can't just walk to a girl and drop your pants and say 'Hey since I have a huge dick, that qualifies me as a boyfriend material right?' So he just took that chance to make the women see him as more than just another horny teen boy, the look of surprise on her face was priceless.

In the end, Babs convinced him in wearing the speedo and go to the beach with her, and there the young man saw how she looked in a two-piece red bikini that made any guy on the beach brains melt, he was one of them and trying his best to not get a hard-on, it would be super embarrassing if she or any other girl saw it.

"You're looking beautiful" He said with a grin.

"Not too shabby yourself either" She said, taking a quick look at his crotch.

Babs was now interested in Cody in a way that she would not go for a male younger than her, but besides being fun to talk to and trying his best to not just ogle her body right away, she wanted to see his tool. It was probably so big, and he was young and full of energy ready to learn anything she could later teach, it was a bit slutty? Yes, did she care? No.

Her son would be out with his friend Woodie for some time, so she had enough time to do her game. First of all, laying down on the beach towel and asking him to apply some sunscreen on her body, which let's be honest...any hot-blooded straight man would like to do that for her. It was a beacon for all the guys to look at her, and the lucky bastard who had the honor of doing so.

Cody was nervous when she asked that, his hands rubbing against her back made her moan, just to make him feel more embarrassed. A few minutes later was him trying his best to make what she told him while resisting the teasing that was that mature women thicc hot body. Rubbing her back and even her buttcheeks, feeling how soft they are, yep! It was natural, she didn't say he couldn't do it there but he did it anyway and she loved it anyway, his touch was soft and well put.

The two of them spent time talking some more and Cody enjoyed how cool and chill Babs really was, not a single bitch bone in her body, while Babs liked how the boy felt innocent and yet a little bit like the other boys his age but knowing how to keep a talk only taking a few glances from her body from time to time instead of acting like they hypnotized him or something.

"Thanks for that, hey how about once we get out of here we go to my place?" She told him with a seductive tone.

Cody gulps down nervous "Yeah sure, let's go right now"

* * *

Once they had a good time at the beach with Babs teasing him from time to time, while the guys were jealous of such sexy women being with the scrawny geek while some girls would be able to see why that was so, his crotch was hiding a weapon.

Later on, Babs brought Cody to her home now just the two of them, no one to get in the middle or cockblock the advances. She was never one to start things, it usually was just a hint before the guy could get it but...

"You know Cody, these few hours were actually fun. I never met someone like you who is fun to talk to, you're so smart and well known. I didn't know you were part of a reality show" Babs talked.

"Heh...Yeah, it wasn't that great but I guess it toughens me up a little" Cody said remembering that shitty place.

"What do you think of my place? The room is not that awesome but it's comfy" She said, they were in the room.

"Not at all, this place really feels like it's a good home"

"Thanks. Listen, there is something that I want to show you, do you want me to show it now?" She said mysteriously.

"Oh? What is it?" He said naively curious.

Babs was already horny and somewhat anxious to start, but she managed to calm down and reached around, undoing her bikini top and letting the young man see it fall on the ground oh so slowly~ Which made him gasp in surprise at seeing a pair of round, soft and big milf boobies.

Her nipples were a light brown color and were erected, almost like begging to be played with, her areolas were in a darker shade of brown and were double the size of a quarter in other words? Her mammaries were perfect.

"Oh...My...God" He said, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"You look like the kind of guy who thinks about big breasted girls all the time huh? How about you come and give this puppy a little bit of love's" Babs teased him with a smirk.

It didn't take a genius for him to understand that the beautiful women were teasing\seducing him, why? Why him? He wanted to ask that but...this is one in a lifetime chance for the legendary casual sex with a beauty. Cody took hold of his composure and started.

"Oh...Ok" 'You can do this Cody...just let go of any doubt, this woman is showing how much she sees you as a man'

Even though he was nervous at first, he wanted this more than anything. So Cody slowly goes to grab Babs's beautiful mammaries taking out a soft moan from her when the skin from his hand touches the soft texture, which makes Cody harder between his legs.

"Hmmmm~ Don't worry about it sugar, you can play with my breasts as much as you want. Let's see you in action" Babs smiled wanting to let him lead for now.

The sensation of those warm and heavenly breasts made Cody extremely happy, even more than any dream previously thought about his crush. Her boobs were just so supple! It was amazing in a way that defied logic. The sexiest woman he has ever seen had the world's most perfectly shaped and sized boobs ever!

'Ohhh, God! This is sooooo goooood!'

Moaning internally in pure delight he proceeds to lightly squeeze her firm yet soft jugs while hearing her soft moans from time to time that escaped her big kissable lips. Each one of her boobs was an immense orb that he would explode and squeeze softly and slowly so it made him feel that it would last forever, moving it left and right making them bounce around like jelly

'Hmmm! Not bad, he sure has the energy for it' Babs thought while feeling the young man handiwork.

Cody thought of one thing he always wanted to do with a big breasted lady, he lowered his mouth towards the right breast and brought his tongue into play. The young man started to lick slowly, savoring the taste of pure adult lady tiddies. He doesn't know why but it tasted sweet and tangy with a bit of sweaty taste but he didn't mind, that action itself made his day.

Flicking his tongue slowly he increased the speed a bit more over her nipple, which makes her moan more as a jolt of pleasure is getting its way through her. Babs looked at how Cody's tongue worked over her right breast, his hands went to work on her left one as he squeezed and jiggled the flesh around.

"Hmm oh yeah, keep doing it. I want you to give me more"

Cody fingers started going around her nipples and started to move and twist them around but with ease, Babs whimpered in pleasure from that while said a young man had put his entire mouth on her right breast, suckling on it like a hungry baby.

'Damn! The smell, texture, and overall all about boobs is so amazing! I am going crazy' Cody thought in bliss.

Feeling lucky that she was letting him do all of this, Cody actually went on and bit down on her nipple, of course lightly so it won't hurt her, followed too by a suction action that was so strong that once he let go it did a pop sound.

Babs was not a novice when it came to things like that but she had to bite her lip and stifle a bit of a louder moan that wanted to come from her mouth, the trembling from her body when he went like that was showing what he was made of.

"Hmmmhnn!~ Oh, Cody, you made my boobs so happy" She said, licking her lips with desire.

Cody breathed hard and slow "T-Thanks, happy to hear that"

"Now I guess it's time for you to let me return the favor"

Cody looks at Babs and soon understands what she means when the milf gives him the bedroom eyes. At first, he felt embarrassed to do it but...then again he went this far, might as well not look back, this is one in a lifetime chance.

Filled with pride that this beautiful woman wanted to do this sort of thing with him, Cody went for his pants and started to remove anything that was in the way. Revealing then his major boner in its full erected glory that had been on it non stop since he met her.

Babs Gasps in awe "Oh my...I knew you were big when I saw the speedo showing me a peek. But the real deal is something else" She said looking at the grower.

"Oh haha, y-you think so?" Cody said bashfully having his dick glared at by her.

"Ooohh look how twitchy and big it is. Let me have a go at this phallus sweety"

Babs gets up from the bed and quickly gets on her knees and very close to his member, the smell was strong, just the way she likes it. Leaning forward the milf gives a big wet kiss on the top of his dick, almost like she was kissing him on the lips because it took a few seconds for her to break it up.

"OOoohnn! Holy...ahnnnnn " Cody grit his teeth before gasping, she did something sexy and the boy felt his whole brain melt already.

When she pulled back, Babs could see the boy's expression at what she had done. The milf always liked to see that kind of expression, it turned her own to see how much of an impact her skills had against those who lacked experience.

'He looks so cute when trying to hold on to his orgasm, I really am having fun here' She thought.

Wanting to enjoy more of Cody's big member, Babs starts to slowly stroke his log in her hands. Cody could feel how her hands moved rhythmically, back and forth along his penis in such a smooth fashion that he could only moan.

"Ahhnnn! Hmmm oh yeah"

It was hard to hold down his urge to blast off just about now, but Cody wanted to show her that he could last long. Maybe she would be impressed, and the more this last the best it will feel later on.

"Ohhh~ It's so smooth yet hard as a rock" She said stroking it faster

"A-AHN! Yes keep stroking more, I love it" He said, feeling all of it.

"Oh don't you worry Cody, I am going to keep going alright"

With a wide smirk, Babs Brando starts by giving the tip of his dick some licking, the precum already leaking tasted exquisitely for her. Feeling somewhat impatient she surprised Cody by opening her mouth and took his cock in.

"AHNGN FUCK!" He moaned loudly.

Moaning in delight, Babs relishes the taste from his big cock, pumping her hands as well and picking up the pace she goes to sucking the cock head with her red plushy lips. Tongue brushing up and down his tip all wet with saliva.

The geek grunted in pure bliss, feeling an indescribable amount of pleasure and kept moaning nonstop. Babs stops sucking for a moment and gives him time to breathe too.

"I hope you're ready to give me a big one, but try to hold it a bit longer. It's really good sucking this phallus"

Going back at her moment she starts moving both hands down his member, first, the base softly getting it warm, hot, slippery praising that meaty pole.

"Oh God Babs, you're making me insane" Cody moaned out.

The beautiful brown-haired thick milf starts getting into position by directing the huge dick in front of her, she demonstrates her skill by taking the whole member down her throat, gliding it away every inch that goes across her tongue. For a moment she decided to pull back letting the member fall from her warm hole leaving it all covered in strands of saliva

"Ahn...Now that's what I call jumbo-sized sausage" She joked about it.

"Huff….A...Ahn...Holy fuck, that was crazy" Cody spoke in awe and pleasure.

"You did well in holding yourself Cody, such discipline deserves to have its reward"

And just like that Babs went back by taking the full length of Cody cock deep her throat like it just became easier the second time, feeling how it pushed past her mouth, tongue and down, even more, it was hard and throbbing, doing all she can to give him the best blowjob he could ask for and how his moanings and gibberish words of pleasure were filling her ears for the next twenty seconds.

"AHNN! AHNN! OHNN! I'M CUMMING! FUCK! I'M CUMMING! IM CUMMING INSIDE YOUR MOUTH" Cody screamed, not caring if anyone heard him.

'YES! RELEASE IT!' She thought.

The pent up energy that Cody had been holding on has now taken off like a rocket, the moment it hit orbit...it just came out like a geyser! Hot and sticky white sperm streams of cum just hit out filling Babs mouth like a balloon. That took her by surprise, how she found herself being flooded by all of that filling her stomach and then her cheeks when she started to remove it.

'H-Holy Damn! This kid was so pent up'

"Well...I didn't know you could blast like some sort of breeding horse" She said, looking at him with a surprised grin.

"Yeah, neither could I" Cody said as he wobbled on his feet a bit.

"Oh no. Don't get up yet, we ain't do e sweety. This is just the beginning" Babs said, feeling hornier than before.

Gently pushing Cody back, Babs gave him a sultry smile and looked into his eyes.

"Now this is what you have been waiting for right?" She caressed her body from the chest to her thighs "I bet you can go all the way"

"Yeah, I can" Cody said as he felt his energy come back and his cock became erect again.

"Then I hope you show me now, Lets see how much you can last at my pace"

Smiling at the young man before her, Babs reached towards her remaining clothes and strip teased him very slowly. Letting Cody see all of her naked glory before him.

Smiling at the young man before her, Babs reached towards her remaining bikini piece and strip teased him very slowly. Letting Cody see all of her naked glory before him.

"Enjoy it to your heart's desire"

Cody watched her put that bikini piece on his head like a hat while looking at him hungrily.

'Oh wow! She's even better looking without the bikini!' Cody thought as Babs sat on his lap, sandwiching his cock between her ass.

"Now...I hope you know what is gonna happen next because I'm really into it now" Babs then started kissing his neck.

"Yeah! I'm ready, really ready!" Cody said as he moved his hands to hold her plump, perfect ass.

Most glorious booty ever so perfectly shaped it was a crime. Grabbing it and knew to dong it like dough.

"Oooo! Nnn! That's nice, Cody. It's been a long time since someone gave such attention to my ass." Babs said as she pulled his head into her chest, resting him in her left breast.

"You're welcome" Cody said before noticing her nipple was so close.

How could she be saying the truth? Are women as sexy as she had been for a long time without being touched? Preposterous.

Since Babs wanted this as much as he, Cody latched his mouth in her nipple and started sucking.

"Ooo! Yeah! Right there, Cody!" Babs moaned as she grinded against him.

'Shit! I'm so fucking lucky if only everyone who made fun of me for never getting a girl could see me now'

That was a thought Cody would love to see, so many jaws dropping in shock of him scoring with the hottest MILF for miles!

But...then again the only one he didn't want to see him was Sierra, who knows how much of a crazy yandere she would be if this happened...yeah keeping secrets have allure too.

"So...which hole do you wanna start with, cutie?" Babs asked him as she bit her lip, feeling him bit her nipple a bit to tease.

"Hmm Yeah surprise me" He said, still engrossed in her breast.

"If you say so" Babs said as she reached for his dick, slowly rubbing it a bit before lifting herself and putting it right below her pot.

"Get ready to see heaven."

"Oooh! Boy, I truly hope I can last" Cody gave a not so sure smile while his heart raced.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be great" Babs said, giving him a head rub for reassurance.

Making sure to enjoy every second of taking this well endowed hung boy V-card, Babs starts by descending her big luscious milf booty on Cody Sausage, starting by the head, teasing him oh so heartily.

"Huh!" Cody gasped a bit as he felt her tease him so much!

"Tell me how much you want it"

"I want it! I want it so bad!" Cody said as he wanted to just thrust into her right then and there but Babs grip on his legs kept him at her mercy.

"You're gonna have to be clearer, Cody. That's not enough for me." She said with a smirk, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek as she continued to tease his cock around her entrance.

"OoOOh! God I want to fuck your pussy real hard and make me feel like a million bucks"

"A million bucks, huh? You think little old me is worth that much?" Babs teased him.

"No! You're one in a million, worth more than any amount of money!" Cody screamed at her.

Damn! This teasing was worse than no nut November, all he ever wanted was just a few inches away yet SO FAR!

"Ooo! You know how to sweet-talk a girl. Alright then, I'd say you've earned your reward." Babs said before pulling Cody into a kiss and forcing him to enter her at least.

His moanings of pleasure were muffled by her red luscious lips that made sure to make him feel amazing while making him a man.

'Oh god! It's even better than I thought it'd be!' Cody thought as he clenched Babs' ass to see live!

"Hmmm! Now, this is it, I'm about to ride this schlong" She said, biting her lower lip.

"Then ride to your heart's content!" Cody said as he was finally in heaven!

If anyone has told him that he would meet some sext milf in his trip and somehow end doing things like that with him? Cody would never believe them, but now? He watches as that beautiful woman bounces on his manhood up and down like a toy.

'Oh yes! Yes! It's been too long since I had a nice real one in me!' Babs thought as she held Cody close, her hips gaining speed as she bounced on him.

"M-Mrs Babs, were you seducing me all this time? All according to plan?" He gave a weak smirk.

"Maybe, maybe not. Do you care?" Babs asked as she grinded against his lap.

"N-No! Not at all!" Cody said as he began to thrust up into her.

The bed starts to shake from the sexual movements from both of them, moans turning louder in volume and their bodies start to sweat, in and out his member was penetrating her pussy while Babs loved every inch.

"Ooo! Ooo! OOOOO!" Babs moaned as she pushed Cody on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing him into her neck as she went as fast as she could.

"AHHN! F-Fuck! This is feeling too good, its like my body is quivering by electricity"

"Mine feels like it's melting!" Cody shouted back as he gave gentle kisses to her neck, making her shiver!

"AHHN! F-Fuck! This feeling is so good! It's like my groin is melting" Cody shouted back as he gave gentle kisses to her neck, making her shiver!

"Ohhh Yeah make my body shake like a lightning bolt just struck me" Babs moaned loudly.

The movement was increasing a lot, to the point one would think it would leave friction burn.

'It might actually but I don't give a fuck!' Cody thought as he matched her speed.

Then something really cool happened, the two of them felt the urge to cum right there and now at the same time.

"Ah! Ah! OOOOOOO!" They moaned as the clashed cum!

The bedsheets are drenched from their fluids, breathing heavily from that and enjoying the moment.

"OOHHHH...Fuck. I think I just came hard on you" Cody said still feeling dizzy.

"Hey...that's my...line" Babs said between breaths as she went limp on top of Cody, keeping his head between her breasts as she laid with him.

'Hmm staying between soft and warm milf tiddies. This is the life, wish I could stay like this forever'

In the soft embrace of her breasts, Cody began to doze off and slowly fall asleep.

For someone who never did any of this, he ended up wasting too much energy and fell asleep. But after sometime Cody was slowly walking up once more, however, the milf was no longer by his side.

He yawns "What? Was it all a dream?"

Sitting up and stretching a bit, Cody looked around the room before noticing a note on the desk with his name on it. It also had red hearts in the 'o' of his name.

* * *

**_*Dear Cody. While I would love to keep going with our little workout, it's time for me to go to work, hope you find a place to stay so we can meet later. I would offer my home but my son would get suspicious, sincerely hope to spend more time with you, but if you want to check out my uniform ;) check out Tiki Take later*_**

'Uniform at the Tiki Take?' Cody thought as the words uniform and tiki instantly made it clear to him.

A coconut bra over Babs' marvelous, mouth-watering breasts.

"Damn...I gotta find a place to stay quick, next time I make sure to get her there and do my best to satisfy that woman" Cody said, determined.

Cody then noticed a kiss made at the bottom of the note and a phone number as well. Babs' phone number.

"Whoa...A phone number from a girl...a milf and it's real?" He then even sniffs it "Glorious"

With the note in hand and determination in his loins, Cody got out of bed to do what he needed to do. Get dressed, find a way to buy a house in this town, and try to establish a secret relationship with the hottest MILF in town.


End file.
